


Impact!

by ironhawkofmischief



Series: Impact! [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Cheating, Choking, Condoms, Dental Dams, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Drug Use, Eventual Happy Ending, Hand Job, M/M, Name Calling, Orgasm Denial, Premature Ejaculation, Sub! Jaskier, Subspace, TOP! Geralt, Undernegotiated Kink, bdsm contracts, cum kink, dub con, dubious, geralt jerking off, kink negotiations, naked jaskier doing dishes ooh lala, non-con, rubbing cum on jaskier, safe sex, slight black out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 73,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhawkofmischief/pseuds/ironhawkofmischief
Summary: “You make it hard to protect you. Always thinking with your cock,” Geralt gruffed as Jaskier made more sounds of admonishment as he pouted,“you don't let me get my dick wet enough! Now what am I going to do with this?” He asked, pointing at the hardness in his pants, “I very well can't exactly leave it now can I?”“You aren't 12 of course you can leave it. Or go shower and take care of it yourself.”21 year old Jaskier is a spoiled  brat who is an up and coming musician. Geralt is 35 year old body guard who has to put up with Jaskier's bull shit. What Jaskier doesn't know is Geralt is a well established dominant and when he decides to try out this life style, things don't always go as planned. He will be learning some new things and maybe even Geralt will put up something new?(Modern AU Bodyguard Geralt/Musician Jaskier, BDSM Dom Geralt/Sub Jaskier)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Impact! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639156
Comments: 294
Kudos: 563
Collections: Interesting Character and/or Interesting Relationship Development





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was a musing and I do not have a freaking name (hence the name if someone has one please comment and I will even credit you!) I also do not have a beta reader and I literally tried to finish what I did before I go to bed for work. I will continue but I do not know how many chapters there will be. 
> 
> EDIT: CAME UP WITH TITLE K THANKS BAI  
> Warning: This fic is going to involve a lot of graphic sex, there will be some BDSM because why not? and who knows what else?

Geralt River White was a 35 year old hired body guard. To what you may ask? To a spoiled 21 year old up and coming musician named Julian Pankratz. Or as he would prefer to be known as his stage name; Jaskier. The body guard looked down at his watch and sighed as he twisted his neck and listened to the joints pop. He stood tall, stiff and unrelaxed as he waited for the gig to end and Jaskier to make his way back to the damned dressing room.

Why did Geralt even take this gig? He was normally a bouncer at bars and clubs when needed or hired to politicians. Not this time no. He had been hired by Jaskier's very very rich father to keep Jaskier safe. Every month, if there was no incident (and so far there had been none) he would get quite a large sum deposited into his checking account. Thankfully, Geralt had no family or friends so the traveling all over the country really wasn't that big of a bother to him.

This... “musician” was known to piss quite a few people off though. Mostly men it seemed. Probably because the young man really had no qualms in bedding just about anything or anyone regardless if they were married or not. 

During his musings, the door swung open and almost hit Geralt but he caught it. The door was shut roughly and there was Jaskier, already half naked and a pretty girl in his arms as they were laughing and kissing. He took a deep breath and sighed as he adverted his eyes.

Neither noticed the tall white haired man as the girl started to strip and laugh as Jaskier oohed and aahed at her body. Though, she turned to drop her shirt and screamed. Jaskier jumped up and his eyes went wide, “no! No its okay thats my body guard, Geralt!” He laughed nervously as she swung and smacked Jaskier across the face.

“You are a pervert!” The woman grabbed her shirt and put it back on. She attempted to smack Geralt but he grabbed her wrist and gave a cringe of a smile. He dropped her hand and opened the door as she stomped out quickly.

“Geralt! Why do you always have to ruin my romps!?” Jaskier nearly shouted as he tossed a pillow off the fainting couch he had just been about to defile. “Now what am I going to do with this?” He pointed to the tight and tented pants.

A sigh escaped Geralt's lips and he eyed the young man with no emotion or feeling at all, “it is not my fault you can not keep it in your pants long enough. She was married. I rather not have to protect you from another cuckold because you hide your sausage in the wrong damned pantry again!” He hissed,

“M-married!? Wh-a-how? How did you know?” Jaskier demanded as he tugged on a shirt from the dressing room vanity.

“Her finger. She wasn't wearing a ring but there was a distinct ring indent where it lay. She took it off in hopes to sleep with you. Maybe then in turn to get you for sexual assault and get your daddy's money,” he ventured as he gave an indifferent shrug. “Now, are you ready to go back to your hotel before we have another one banging on this door?” He asked as Jaskier made a pout but nodded slightly.

Geralt was grateful for that. He gave a heavy sigh and opened the door for the musician as he followed him out. Geralt led him through the back hall ways of the venue and slowly to the back door where the black car waited to take them back to the fancy hotel they were staying in. Jaskier hummed quietly as they walked and when the back doors opened, there were fans. Of course, the crazy man loved the attention and grinned as he waved his hands and blew kisses at the screaming girls. Well, there was some men but it was mostly girls.

It took another ten minutes to get Jaskier into the car because of course he had to sign autographs and kiss hands and all that. Geralt couldn't really deny the fact how charismatic the singer was. It really only seemed like yesterday that he was playing in shady little bars until some big wig producer heard him and got his face out. That was about the time Geralt had came into play. Ever since then, he had been his body guard and that was just a little over a year ago.

Geralt thanked the stars when they finally were into the car and the doors shut. The driver was instructed for the hotel as Jaskier bounced happily in the back seat. Geralt put a strong and steady hand onto his knee to quiet the movements. At least by this time tomorrow they would both be back in their home town. Geralt would still technically be Jaskier's body guard but he would have more freedom. This was the last stop in Jaskier's first cross country tour and truthfully he didn't do too bad. Most shows had been sold out and Geralt would never admit this outloud but his music really wasn't half bad. It was catchy and could easily get stuck in your head. 

When the car stopped, Geralt got out first and thanked more stars that no one had followed them. His golden eyes traced along the almost empty streets before he ushered Jaskier out of the car and into the lobby. Jaskier of course, tried to play nice with the nice woman at the counter but Geralt happily man handled him up into the elevator and then using the key to their suite and pushing Jaskier in as he shut and bolted the door.

“You make it hard to protect you. Always thinking with your cock,” Geralt gruffed as Jaskier made more sounds of admonishment as he pouted,

“you don't let me get my dick wet enough! Now what am I going to do with this?” He asked, pointing at the hardness in his pants, “I very well can't exactly leave it now can I?”

“You aren't 12 of course you can leave it. Or go shower and take care of it yourself.” Geralt eyed his crotch slightly and had to turn away. Geralt liked men and women but this relationship was truly only professional. He could not be fucking his client's son for damned's sake! 

Jaskier must have caught that as he started to grin impishly and slowly sidled up to Geralt, “oh? Well, well why don't you help me....” There was a distinctive purr that emanated from that damned throat as Geralt cleared his own and pulled away. He started for the door that connected his own room with Jaskier's. 

“Jaskier, your father is my client. My job is to keep you safe. Not fuck you,” He stated as Jaskier followed slightly clumsily, 

“Come on Geralt!” Jaskier almost whined as he almost tripped but caught himself and grabbed the older man's shirt, “one night. You fuck me into that bed and I will be satiated until we get back home. We won't even have to talk about it afterwards!”

“I don't do casual vanilla fucks,” Geralt murmured as he moved to grab Jaskier's wrist and twist it in a slight defensive manner. Though, when the golden eyed man saw he was hurting Jaskier he stopped and dropped his wrist; pushing him away slightly rough,

“fine no vanilla. Fuck me hard and long, spank me have me call you daddy what ever is your kink!” Jaskier said almost sing-song as he bounced on his heels as if he was a child getting a treat for being good,

“Hm... No.” Geralt murmured almost forcibly as he turned to continue walking, “you would not be able to handle my kind of kink. I don't do casual nor do I make people call me 'daddy'.” He grumbled as Jaskier whined, 

“my cock hurts! Please, gods! I mean I have only been with one or two men but it wasn't unpleasurable. I am not opposed to trying again and you are a large, strong and strapping man!” 

“Flattery will get you no where. I took many years training my body to be this way,” Geralt grumped as he slammed open his door to the room with a bit too much force. Surely there was a hole in the wall where the doorknob hit the wall. Ah well, he wasn't the one paying for it after all.

“Then teach me?” Jaskier asked curiously as he put himself between the door and the door frame so Geralt could not slam the door on him. Blue eyes were wide and almost innocent. Geralt could feel his resolve breaking and he heard himself mutter a quiet 'fuck' as he sighed and looked at Jaskier.

“As I said, no casual sex. Now, if you are this adamant then I will at least jerk you off. If you want more, we will discuss tomorrow after we are home and settled. Fair?” Jaskier nodded happily and started to bounced even more on his heels as he happily ran to Geralt's large bed and jumped on it. He was already undoing his pants and pushing them and his tight undies down to let his slightly stiff cock bounce. Jaskier gave a small gasp from the cool air and Geralt had to look away and take a deep breath.

It was taking everything in his power to not go over there and fully own that small body. His own pants were getting a bit uncomfortable but he could ignore his own desires for one night. How long had it been since he had had a submissive? 4? Maybe 5 years? Yes, his last had been a beautiful woman Yennefer. Though, she had been stubborn and incredibly hard to tame and maintain. Geralt had broken it off amicably after 2 years. She just did not want to be tamed down. Though, occasionally he still got nasty letters or would find weird things in his mail. He just ignored them and then they would stop again.

A sigh escaped his lips as he slowly toed off the black boots he wore and let his knees hit the large bed. Geralt moved ever so slowly towards Jaskier as Jaskier thumbed the head of his cock and whimpered in so much need. Geralt had to bite his tongue to moan himself as he slowly settled next to Jaskier.

Though, the taller man slowly opened his own legs and settled against the head board with pillows. Jaskier watched curiously as Geralt patted in front of him. It didn't take long for Jaskier to get between his legs and flop on his back so his back was against Geralt's firm and muscled chest. Jaskier instantly relaxed and moaned as he felt the hot breath on his neck.

“Please, I can't handle this...” Jaskier pleaded as he thumbed at the head of his glistening cock a bit more. Geralt roughly smacked Jaskier's hand away only to hear an even needier moan as he smirked and put his rough lips against the man's ear.

“Can't handle it?” He almost cooed as his big, strong hand easily circled Jaskier's cock. Though, he only griped and did not stroke at all. Jaskier bucked and nodded with another moan and whimper as he pressed back harder against the chest keeping him up. “Hm... you are quite a needy little whore aren't you?” Geralt asked as he gave two slow strokes. 

Jaskier tensed and bucked as he keened happily and nodded, “yes, yes your whore please!” He whined to the ceiling. That made Geralt smirk against his ear as he nipped roughly then kissed and sucked as his hand finally started to move. The movements were slow, methodical. They were only moving enough to bring Jaskier to full hardness and keep him on the edge but not bring him over. Oh no, Geralt would not allow Jaskier a fast release... Which from what he had seen and heard he was known for. Yet, women still flocked and wanted his cock.

Geralt had to admit it was a lowly cock... Portioned just right to Jaskier's body. It was thin and slightly long with a curve that made his cock curve towards his stomach. From what he could tell, Jaskier was shaven and he was circumcised. Though, that didn't matter to Geralt after all. He himself was uncut and was fine with his lover's being either or. Geralt nipped Jaskier's neck just enough to sting but not enough to mar as he gave a quick and hard jerk up and a twist before pushing back down. That elicited another needy moan as Jaskier bucked and whimpered. 

“I kind of like you like this. I didn't even have to put my cock in your mouth and yet you are a loss for words,” Geralt murmured against him as he kept the slow and steady jerk on Jaskier. Jaskier keened again and bucked a bit harder, rolling his hips as his eyes closed. Oh, Geralt knew this face and knew this moan. He was close... He was edging his way and forcing closer and closer.

Not if Geralt could help it though. He quickly clamped his hand at the base and held fast so Jaskier could not buck. This caused a cry of frustration as Jaskier tried to move, “Please, Please gods please Geralt! I was so close, so close you have no idea please best pleasure.. just please!” He was rambling and Geralt nipped his neck again and shook his head against Jaskier's neck,

“no if we are to do this, we do it my way. I say when you can cum not you.” Geralt gruffed in his ear which caused another whine and keen. “I know you are the spoiled little brat who is used to getting his way... Not when we are doing this. I will tell you when and how you may cum. I will tell you if you can touch your cock and give yourself pleasure is that clear?” There was a half nod and another whimper as Jaskier started to relax. Geralt knew this meant that the man was backing off his orgasm. Geralt nodded himself and started to work again. The same and methodical pumps up and down on that beautiful dusky pink cock.

This went on for what felt like hours to Jaskier. Everytime he would edge closer and start to roll his hips trying to find that release, Geralt would clamp down and not let him move. The minute he had backed off said orgasm and was relaxing against the hard chest, Geralt would start the pumps up again.

This had to have been at least an hour's worth of edging before Geralt gave Jaskier quite the loving kiss on the side of his head as he whispered in his ear, “cum for me my beautiful musician I want to hear you sing...” That was all it took as Jaskier felt the loud cry leap from his throat and his whole body tensed. His cock erupted and actually got him on the chin as he came in ropes upon ropes. Geralt smirked, slightly impressed as he slowly let go of the still twitching and dribbling cock,

“Hm, that was quite interesting. I have never seen someone hit themselves in the face with their own cum...” Geralt murmured as Jaskier flushed and panted his eyes heavy as he leaned back. Geralt slowly adjusted them and let Jaskier lay flat on the bed. He stood and padded to the bathroom to grab a wash cloth and towel. He had also made his way back to the suitcase and pulled out a fresh pair of pajamas before making his way back to the room. Geralt had to sigh as Jaskier was already snoring, cock hanging out and still dripping cum. 

He shook his head and slowly cleaned the man up and even got him changed without even a word or movement from the musician, “sleep well,” Geralt murmured and moved back to Jaskier's room with his bed. He would have to jerk himself off and release this built up tension. It had been too long since he had really acted on any carnal want. Tonight would be a new night after all.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next day, Jaskier was blessedly quiet. He did not try to swoon the woman at the check out counter or even flirt with the flight attendants as they settled into their first class seats to go home. Geralt was a bit perplexed and actually hoped Jaskier did not regret the most amazing orgasm of his life; or at least thats what Geralt hoped it was for Jaskier. 

After what felt like a life time of Jaskier sitting quietly and staring out the window of the plane Geralt finally broke the silence, “are you going to talk to me? Or are you going to ignore me until we get back and then go to daddy and ask for a new body guard?” He asked curiously,

“Huh? Wha? Oh... Oh!” Jaskier smiled sheepishly. “Forgive me. I am not upset at you or anything please don't think that. Its just well... I uh... Have a lot to think about. Last night was well quite amazing truthfully.” He mumbled gently and looked at his hands twisted in his lap, “but what you want is a lot isn't it?” He asked, “can I at least ask some questions?” Geralt gave a nod and Jaskier visibly relaxed,

“what do you want?” Jaskier questioned softly, “with me? With us? With... this whatever this is,” he flung his hands about between them and Geralt had to huff and dodge to not get whacked by the aggressive hand flinging,

“I told you. I do not do casual vanilla sex,” he said softly, “if we are to keep doing what we did last night well there are... Stipulations,” Geralt murmured as he side eyed Jaskier and rose a white eye brow, “what do I want? Well if we are to be in a relationship than you would be mine 100 percent. Well, at least while we were together. I won't stop you from fucking women and other men but when we are together you are mine,” he murmured softly, “now, if you wish for monogamy I will not deny that as well,” he shrugged as Jaskier made a humph and crossed his arms,

“okay fine then what exactly are you? Not just some random body guard my dad paid for me are you?” Geralt snorted at that and shook his head,

“I am a Dominant.” Was all he said and that piqued Jaskier's interest as he leaned closer,

“a what?” He asked and cocked his head, “like that... 50 shades of grey that all those lonely house wives love?” That made Geralt sneer as he turned and had to stop from griping Jaskier's throat as he got so close their noses were touching,

“that was rape and that is not what I do,” he hissed quietly, “everything we will do will be 100 percent negotiated and I will know what your limits are and when to stop. You also will learn what I will and will not do and when to stop. I will never continue on a submissive if they have told me no and stop or their safe word,” he murmured gently and shook his head as he leaned back, “50 shades of grey... pshaw,” he growled as Jaskier cleared his throat and nodded slightly,

“I..I see I am sorry but that is all I have ever really seen or heard of. Forgive me, Geralt...” A tender hand slipped and fell to Geralt's knee. Normally, the tall body guard would shake off any and all contact but he allowed it this time,

“do you wish to continue and learn more?” Geralt questioned and Jaskier nodded,

“well of course! If I am not okay you would stop right?” Jaskier sounded almost scared and Geralt sighed as he let his own larger hand grasp Jaskier's and give it a squeeze,

“The furthest from my mind would to harm you or make you afraid,” it was the truth. Over the last year or so, Geralt had learned to love the little bastard even if he was quite annoying and loud and hyper... The list could really go on. Though, it almost melted his heart when Jaskier gave him that ever enthusiastic grin and he bounced in his seat. 

“So, how long have you been a... Dominant?” Jaskier questioned as Geralt sighed and looked around. Thankfully, it was mostly empty and there weren't anyone close enough to hear this conversation between the two,

“10 years. I came into the life style at 19. I met my first and only dominant at 20. He taught me all I needed to know for 5 years and even to this day I go to him for mentoring when it is needed,”

“who is your dominant?” Jaskier asked curiously, “and it was male? Do you only like men?” Geralt shook his head,

“Vessemir was my dominant and still is on some accounts. We do not play together nor have we had sexual contact for many years but he is my mentor and will kind of always be my first love I guess you could say. It just wasn't meant to be. I was meant to be a dominant not a subservient man and what Vessemir wants from his subs is quite a lot. He wants 100 percent subservience. You have no free will within his control. I am a bit more... relaxed.” Geralt murmured and waited for a question or some comment. When none came, he went on. “I do not just go with men though that is my preferred avenue. I feel men are easier as subs than women. Women tend to be... crazy,” he grimaced. “before you ask, my last submissive was almost 5 years ago and we lasted about 2 years. I have not had sexual contact with anyone at all until last night with you since then.” 

“how many submissives have you had?” Jaskier asked curiously, “like real full time?”

“Hm....” Geralt thought it over and sighed, “about 6. Some lasted a year some more. Most wanted bigger and badder things. Things I could not give to them. Play partners? I have had hundreds. I am very well known in the local BDSM community and sometimes do shibari demos and classes on certain things. I have also been known to help host and help be security for many big play parties.” That made Jaskier make a noise in his throat,

“would you take me to one?”

“If you were my submissive? Then yes I would gladly take you to one and show you off. Maybe even have some fun with you in front of others,” just those words made Jaskier turn a bright shade of pink and he settled back into the seat and turned to look out the window. Geralt was surprised he had made Jaskier go quiet. That was unlike him, “of course if you did not wish to be played with publicly I would do no such thing...” Jaskier sat up and shook his head,

“no! No please.. I just well it sounds kind of fun but I was a bit... embarrassed that you would be so proud of me that you would show me off like that... Would these uh play parties would they be... secret? I don't exactly want everyone to know I am into this. That is if I go forward...” Geralt snorted,

“we all sign contracts. They are pretty much NDA's stating we will not talk about who go and who people truly are. I have seen some big named people at these games. I will never tell anyone their names nor would your name be told unless you wished it. The ball is in your court I will go over everything tonight with you and we will discuss a contract, kink list, things you want things you do not want and if you want to, we will have a relationship. If you decide it is not for you I will shred and throw the papers away and we will go on our separate ways. If you still wish for me to be your body guard I can live with that just know I will never touch your cock again. Are we clear?” Jaskier nodded,

“I like you as my body guard... I actually feel safe with you,” Jaskier murmured and fell silent again. Geralt was okay with this as he eyed everyone else. The plane would probably land in an hour or two and that was alright with him. Though, it wasn't long before he felt the heavy weight of Jaskier's head and the young man asleep on his shoulder snoring lightly. This made Geralt grunt as he slowly put an arm around him and got comfortable himself.

~ ~ ~

When the plane landed, Geralt herded Jaskier into the car and escorted him back to his penthouse apartment. Geralt made plans with Jaskier to come over to his own home for dinner and they will discuss the finer details. Geralt made it quite clear that there would probably be no sex tonight and Jaskier seemed fine with that. Once Jaskier was safely deposited, Geralt left to go drive his beautiful red porsche, Roach, home.

~ ~ ~

The day passed semi slow for Geralt. He didn't have much to do besides thank the woman who had been house sitting and pay her quite a lovely sum on top of the monthly stipend that he had sent to her. The house wasn't big at all. It was moderate with two levels. The downstairs had the small kitchen with a breakfast nook, a small office and den, with a nice living room attached. The upstairs, had a large bathroom in the hallway and then there were two rooms. One was locked that only Geralt had a key to. This room was his play room. It held all of his devices he used as well as a nice big bed, and other things. The other room, was his Dom bedroom with an ensuite. The bathroom itself was large with a walk in shower and a garden tub for soaking. 

The backyard had a moderate sized pool he used for laps and a small hot tub in an enclosed separate building. He also had a nice sized garage that held his prized porsche, and then his normal everyday car a sleek black Cadillac escalade. Geralt wasn't exactly rich but he was well to do. One of the best known bouncers and security around. Plus, he held the ownership of a small well known security firm that hired out men such as himself. Granted, he didn't exactly manage the place much besides doing walk throughs, sometimes seminars on self defense and the like. It granted him a nice pension on top of the large sum he made from practically babysitting Jaskier. Though, the last year hadn't been all that bad he was happy to be home now. 

~ ~ ~

The clock struck 4 PM and Geralt groaned softly. There was still another hour and a half until Jaskier made his appearance. Geralt glared at the food he was cooking as he took another stir at the pan and tasted the sauce. Well, it was tasting better and he hoped it would pair well with the Alaskan cod he was going to bake. 

The dish was a Parmesan baked cod with a white wine cream sauce, a nice fruity salad, and paired with a lovely white Pinot Noir to compliment the dish. He was also making roasted fingerling potatoes with parsely and some Parmesan as well. 

The door bell rang just as Geralt had placed the fish into the oven. It would not take long for them to cook and everything else was just about ready. He had the small breakfast nook table set up for dinner with plates, silverware, and the wine glasses with the wine itself still on ice.

Geralt answered the door and rose an eyebrow at Jaskier. Jaskier was a bright red as he stepped inside. He wore a rather tight and very flattering pair of low cut, and ripped jeans as well as a v necked loose T-shirt in a blue that really complimented his eyes. “I told you we would not be having sex and yet you come dressed as a hooker gagging for it...” Geralt himself wore a pair of comfortable black slacks, a dark navy blue Hensley and only black socks on his feet. Jaskier reddened even more as he stepped into the house,

“I well wanted to impress!” He humphed and looked around the small but cozy home as he took in the smells, “whatever you have ordered smells divine! You must tell me what restaurant this is!” 

Geralt said nothing as he lead Jaskier into the kitchen. It was quite obvious that Jaskier was curious of his home because his eyes did not stop their darting to try and take every piece of information in. The house was moderately decorated in a rather modern impressionist way. The carpets were a deep blue while the walls were a neutral beige that complimented quite nicely. There were paintings on some of the walls. These were from local known artists. He wasn't too into the bigger names. 

“Welcome to Restaurant de' Geralt,” he said in his best fake French accent and made a small bow with a arm stretched out. That made Jaskier gasp and his eyes widdened as he took in the small kitchen. It too was mostly neutral beiges and tans. The counters a deep tan garnit with the wooden cabniets being maybe mahogany? He wasn't totally sure,

“you never told me you could cook!” Jaskier happily took a seat and Geralt snorted as he rolled his eyes,

“when would I have ever cooked on the road? Plus you were too busy filling your body with that nasty greasy slop you call fast food,” Geralt quickly made his way to the oven and gave the cod pieces a poke. Oh they were done alright. He pulled them out and quickly started to plate. Now, his plating was not professional but he easily put down the cod with the sauce to the side; so as not to make the meat soggy. He plated the fruit and fennel salad and some fingerling potatoes before bringing the two plates over and handing one over to Jaskier. He himself sat his plate down and settled in across from the happy little artist.

Geralt quickly poured them both a glass of wine, “if this is not to your liking I have milk, water and... beer,” he said softly and Jaskier shook his head as he took a small sip,

“I haven't really tried wines but this actually tastes pretty good!” Geralt hummed and waited as Jaskier cut into the fish and slowly dipped it into the sauce,

“I guess I should have asked if you liked fish but I remember seeing you eating the fish and chips from that one street vendor...” Geralt trailed off as the small bite popped into Jaskier's mouth and he made the most delicious moan that stirred something in Geralt's stomach,

“oh... oh this is magical so divine! You are way better than my father's own personal chef! I am wondering why you chose being such a big scary man over a chef. My gods man!” He moaned again at another bite. This time, that stirring made it's way to Geralt's nether regions and he had to take a deep breath in as to not get hard and take Jaskier right here on the kitchen table. Oh the possibilities if Jaskier takes the offer he would be lying out tonight.

They ate in relative silence with a few happy moans and comments from Jaskier as Geralt just grunted and humphed as he tried harder and harder to not just fuck Jaskier into next week. The wine helped muddle some of it though.

When dinner was finished, Geralt put the dishes into the sink for later and cleared out the kitchen table before he brought out the small manila envelope and placed it in front of Jaskier. “what is this?” Jaskier asked and Geralt sighed,

“a default contract, a list of my kinks, and a list for you to right down kinks, limits, safe word, etc etc... The default contract is one I give all my submissives but we will be discussing and can change things to be worded differently or even be omitted depending on what it is.” Jaskier nodded as he opened the envelope and pulled out the small pack of papers.

The first paper was the contract. It read:

This contract is between one Geralt River White and Julian Alfred Pankratz. It is non legal binding but will define their relationship and dynamics.

Submissive's Role:  
The submissive agrees to submit completely to the Dom in all ways. The Sub also agrees that, once entered, into the Contract, their body belongs to their Dom, to be used as seen fit, within the guidelines defined herein. 

Sub's Veto

The sub, where appropriate, holds veto power over any command given by the dom, at which time they may rightfully refuse to obey that command. This power may only be invoked under the following circumstances, or where agreed by both dom and sub:

1\. Where a command conflicts with any existing laws  
2\. Where a command may cause extreme damage to Sub's life  
3\. Where a command may cause permanent bodily harm to the Sub  
4\. Where a command may cause psychological trauma  
Doms's Role

The dom agrees to care for the sub, to arrange for the safety and well-being of the sub, as long as they own the sub. The dom also accepts the commitment to treat the sub properly, to train the sub, punish the sub, love the sub, and use the sub as they see fit.

Punishment  
  
The Sub agrees to accept any punishment the Dom decides to inflict.  
  
Rules of Punishment

Punishment of the Sub is subject to certain rules designed to protect the Sub from intentional abuse or permanent bodily harm. Punishment must not incur permanent bodily harm,or the following forms of abuse:

1\. Blood may not be drawn at any time.  
2\. Burning the body  
3\. Drastic loss of circulation  
4\. Causing internal bleeding  
5\. Loss of consciousness  
6\. Withholding of any necessary materials, such as food or water

Permanent Bodily Harm

Since the body of the Sub now belongs to the Dom, it is the Dom's responsibility to protect that body from permanent bodily harm.

Should the Sub ever come to permanent bodily harm during the course of punishment or in any other BDSM related activity, whether by intention or accident, it will be grounds for immediate termination of this contract, should the Sub so desire. Permanent bodily harm shall be determined as:

1\. Death  
2\. Any damage that involves loss of mobility or function  
3\. Any permanent marks on the skin  
4\. Any loss of hair, unless accepted by the Sub  
5\. Any piercing of the flesh which leaves a permanent hole  
6 Any diseases that could result in any of the above results, including STDs

Others

The Sub may not seek any other Dom or lover or relate to others in any sexual or submissive way without the Dom's permission.

Secrecy

All physical evidence of the relationship will be kept in total secrecy, except where both Dom and Sub agree.

Alteration of Contract

This contract may not be altered, except when both Dom and Sub agree. If the contract is altered, the new contract shall be printed and signed, and then the old contract must be destroyed.

Termination of Contract

This contract may be terminated at any time. Upon termination, all physical evidence of the relationship, including this contract, will be destroyed.

Jaskier felt his eyes go cross eyed before he looked up at the waiting face of the white haired man. “Death? Bodily harm? You will protect me and punish me?” He was curious and also cautious, “I am not getting into something that could cause death! You have got to be mad!”

“Hm, the whole point is to state I will never let it get that far. Unless you are into the whole breath control, knife play type of thing. I will not do anything ever to mar you permanently and to make sure you do not have anything bad happen. It is the farthest from my mind truthfully. I will love you and care for you as well has treat you with the upmost respect but if you misbehave... I shall punish with whatever we discuss on punishments. Got it?” Jaskier nodded and Geralt made another sigh, “do you wish to read on?” Jaskier slowly nodded and flipped to the next page. This was a page of kinks that Geralt was into.

It was a spread sheet broken into Yes, Soft no (a maybe depending the situation) and Hard no.

The yes category held: Ice, hair pulling, spanking, dirty talking, forced oral, teasing, blind folds, toys, toys worn under clothing (such as butt plugs), begging, orgasm denial ( Jaskier already experienced this one), breast/nipple worship, collars in private, discipline, sensation play, choking, shibari, bondage, wax play, golden showers, electric play, fisting, flogging, rimming, and public play (where permitted like at play parties)

The soft no held: knife play, latex, pet play, ball gags, and pony play

the hard no held: Scat play, vomit play, infantillism, hypoxia, blood play, piercing, diapers, and rape play. 

Jaskier took a deep breath and looked up at Geralt. “there are a few things I do not understand can you elaborate?” Geralt nodded and slowly scooted Jaskier on the bench over so he sat next to him. The ones that Jaskier pointed out, Geralt explained easily enough as he put a hand on his thigh in a calming gesture. 

“Now, the next page will be the same type of sheet but blank and you will put in what you would like for any kinks. Now, you can start out with a few and we can build and see what you like or whatever you feel is necessary. The ball will always be in your court. It may state that I am the one controlling you but the submissive will always have final control. If I for whatever reason do anything you do not like you can stop the session at any time and I will stop immediately no questions asked. Now, once it has ended I will go about the after care and we can discuss what went wrong and if theres anyway to change it or if its a hard no. If whatever we did is a hard no it will be written down and never touched again got it?” Jaskier gave a nod and slowly pushed his tongue against his teeth as he went about writing everything down.

Jaskier filled out his a little bit less than Geralt. His yeses were: spanking, dirty talking, teasing, blind folds, toys, toys worn under clothing, begging, and orgasm denial.

His maybes were: Ice, choking, shibari, bondage, wax play, golden showers, rimming, and public play.  
His nos were: Fisting, flogging, electric play, pet play, pony play, knife play, rape play, blood play, scat, vomit play, infantillism, hypoxia, and diapers.

Geralt took the list and nodded as he gave a small smile, “we can work with this easily enough.” He murmured gently as he slowly rubbed Jaskier's thigh in the most relaxing manner he could. Jaskier did seem to relax a tad more and closed his eyes as he sighed softly. 

“The next page is punishments. It isn't filled in we will discuss how you want to be punished...” Jaskier nodded and they set to work over that.

This process took easily two hours and by the time they were done, Jaskier's stomach was growling and he flushed slightly, “sorry your food was so delicious and I can still smell it.. Is there anything left?” Geralt shook his head. Though, the dejected look his hopefully soon to be sub gave him made his heart melt as he stood up and walked back into the kitchen. He dug around and soon pulled out a turtle cheese cake.

“Will this do?” He asked curiously and opened it, “I bought it fresh from the bakery when I went to get the ingredients for dinner. I am not one for baking...” Jaskier brightened and he bounced slightly,

“May I have a piece please Geralt?” He asked almost already falling into that submissive role oh so easily. Geralt could feel his cock twitch again and he smirked as he set the box down and grabbed a plate. He plated up two pieces. One for himself, and one for Jaskier,

“anything for you,” he murmured as he gave Jaskier a kiss on the forehead and settled back into the seat next to him. Jaskier happily dug in as Geralt nibbled on his. They went through the last of the paper work and Jaskier took a deep breath.

“Okay, I think I am ready... So when do I start?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier and Geralt have gotten the finer things down, now what? 
> 
> Jaskier learns exactly what a subspace can do to him and its a tad frightening. Geralt is being actually kinda caring and concerned for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there is mentions of a slight black out due to subspace. I have experienced this myself once or twice and it is a tad scary... Please if anyone thinks I am writing BDSM wrong please contact me. I am going by research and what I have personally experienced that is all

“So when do I start?” the question rang clear as Jaskier smiled to Geralt. A small gleam entered Geralt's eye as he looked at the already so excited younger man,

“right now.” Geralt murmured as he slowly ran a hand up and down Jaskier's cheek, “as I said, we will not be having sex, do not give me that look or I will punish you,” Geralt growled as Jaskier tried to stiffen and pouted some what, “what I want my cute little sub to do is do the dishes... Naked.” He murmured softly, “I want a nice show while I relax and let my food digest. Then we can go watch a movie or two together.”

“Will I always have to be naked?” Jaskier asked slightly embarrassed as Geralt shook his head,

“if it makes you uncomfortable you know the words to say to stop. I will not force you.” He murmured and Jaskier shook his head and prodded Geralt to stand so he could stand and quickly stripped out of his loose v neck. He toed off his shoes and the socks and quickly dropped the tight pants to reveal he wore no underwear, “mm, good. Now, please pick up your clothes and fold them nicely. We will lay them on the chair in the living room good?” Jaskier nodded and followed quietly behind Geralt, completely naked. 

It took everything in him to not start giggling in nervousness. He wanted to do this, he needed to do this for Geralt and yet here he was, laying his clothes in an arm chair and going to do dishes completely buck naked while Geralt sat at the table and watched with those intense golden eyes.

“C-can I talk?” He asked quietly and Geralt raised a hand and gave a small wave as Jaskier took a deep breath, “its always interested me why you have that white hair and gold eyes. I mean you are what.. early thirties?” He stammered and flushed, “wow I don't even know how old you are and here I am in your kitchen naked and doing dishes!” He laughed nervously and Geralt smirked as he adjusted the growing bulge and himself in the bench,

“I am 35. I have a rare form of I guess you can say albinoism. I was dark haired and dark eyed as a young child but by my teens everything started to change. Maybe not albinoism but pigmentation issues. It has not caused me to have bad eye sight or the light and I am as healthy as a horse. I could wear contacts to make my eyes normal but I have found my eyes like this make people more... uncomfortable and it makes things more fun on my end. Especially with my submissives,” he murmured, “is that a good answer?”

“oh yes!” Jaskier bobbed his head and turned back to the dishes, wiggling his rear slightly which made Geralt bite his lower lip and stare happily. “So I am pretty sure we will not be mentioning this relationship to anyone outside of... us right?” He asked curiously, “my dad would flip if he found out his trusted body guard was fucking me! Like this as well? Oh he may die of a heart attack!”

“There will be certain people who will know. Those in the community who I talk and speak with regularly. I can keep your identity a secret if you wish and just let them know I have taken on a sub who is not willing to be public. That is actually quite normal so they won't think anything of it,” Geralt murmured as he rubbed himself gently and kept watching as Jaskier moved his hips and swayed as he chattered.

“this isn't anything like I thought it would be! You are being so nice and kind. I always thought dominants were mean and forceful.” he murmured as he hummed and started to rinse the dishes he had done. Geralt made a grunt but said nothing as he undid the fly on his slacks and pulled himself out. He smirked at the small dripping of precum on the tip as he started to work himself rather roughly. It was how he preferred it after all. “I am guessing there are some doms who are more.. mean huh? Geralt? Geralt?” He turned and his eyes went wide to see the older man stroking his large, rather hard cock roughly,

“I did not tell you to stop,” Geralt murmured, never taking his eyes off Jaskier or his hand off his hard cock, “what I am doing to myself is of no consequence to you. Now, finish doing the dishes or you will be punished,” he murmured quietly and Jaskier gave another head bob and mumbled a quick, 'yes' before he flipped back around and started to rinse the dishes. Though, he slowed his movements and had stopped talking as he listened to Geralt. He could hear the rustling and movements. Jaskier used this to his advantage. He happily perked his bottom up more and opened his legs to let his slowly stiffening cock to show between his legs. At that, he heard a distinct grunt from Geralt and he grinned sheepishly to himself.

Geralt paid what he was doing no mind but his eyes traveled and watched the cock grow between his legs and that made his movements become faster and harder. Though, the taller man had a strong stamina and it would be awhile yet before he could cum unless he really pushed. No, he liked this plus he was getting to watch his submissive do chores naked. It was actually one of his favorite things.

Five or so minutes later, Jaskier was done and drying the dishes as he found the places for him to put them up. Geralt was still fisting himself but a bit slower as Jaskier turned around, eyes down, “I am done. What else... Sir?” He purred out and looked up through eyelashes. Geralt groaned softly,

“Living room... On your knees in front of my couch. Do not touch yourself.” He murmured and Jaskier quickly did as he was told. Geralt stopped stroking and stood from the bench. He licked his lips as he held his sagging slacks up and moved to the living room. There was Jaskier sitting on his knees with his hands under his bottom completely naked and his cock hard and bouncing between his legs as he breathed.

Geralt smirked, “good boy Jaskier... Look at that,” he almost purred himself as he slowly walked around and sat in front of his submissive. Jaskier looked up curiously and twitched as if he wanted to reach for his dom's cock, “na uh, no touching... You are going to sit there and I am going to get myself off and I will let you drink my load. Or would you rather me spray your body? What do you want boy?”

“P-please...” Jaskier panted his eyes glazing slightly as he opened his mouth and letting his tongue loll out, “cum in my mouth and on me.. please can you?” Geralt groaned,

“good boy.. I think I can manage that. No touching yourself or moving got it?” Jaskier nodded in understanding as Geralt let his pace start back up. He started to stroke himself harder and faster. Pants were slowly escaping his lips as he rolled his hips up to meet each and every thrust of his hand.

It didn't take too much longer and within minutes he was aiming his cock at Jaskier's face and groaning as he came rather hard. Spews of cum landed on Jaskier's tongue, around his mouth and all over his face and chest. When his cock was done spurting the cum, Geralt used the tip to rub some of the cum into Jaskier's cheek and he smirked, “gods you make a beautiful sight like that.. And you did so good without any trouble. How about I let you clean my cock off. Would you like that?”

Jaskier mewled and nodded as Geralt pointed and Jaskier happily started to suck and lick all the cum that was still dripping from the tip as if he was a hungry and thirsty animal. His moans were loud and muffled by the sheer mass within him. Geralt groaned and soon pulled Jaskier off, “alright that is enough... Now how about you? Come on sit in my lap like we did the other night...” Jaskier didn't wait for the dominant to finish that sentence before he was pressing his back against Geralt and Geralt was letting his long and strong arms encircle the smaller submissive. “Time to make you cum, I bet you are really gagging for it. Look how hard your cock is. I can see your precum dripping...” Geralt murmured against his ear as he slowly encased Jaskier's cock and started a fast pace.

Jaskier was a mess. He had melted against Geralt and was mewling and moaning loudly and bucking his hips as Geralt brought him closer and closer. This time, Geralt did not stop him as he edged closer and soon he was unable to form the words as he came with a silent scream; mouth a gape as he shuddered. His cock didn't send ropes like it did the last time but he coated Geralt's hand and his own body so easily. Once he was done, he happily fell back against Geralt and panted his eyes closing.

“don't get too comfy... I need to wash you off.” Geralt murmured in his ear as he slowly stood. It didn't take much for him to pick up Jaskier bridal style and walk him up the stairs and into the master bathroom. Geralt had a large jacuzzi garden tub that he started and slowly settled Jaskier on a bathroom stool as he got the water ready. When it was ready, he helped the ever so quiet and pliant Jaskier into the tub. 

Once Jaskier was in, Geralt climbed in behind and grabbed the soap and started to slowly clean him off. He did not stop the praise for how amazing Jaskier was being, how a good boy he was and how much Geralt already loved having him around. Jaskier seemed to be totally in tune with the sub head space and was still rather high on that. It would be a while before he came down but Geralt would be there to talk him through it.

After the bath, Geralt placed Jaskier into his large rather soft bed and covered the clean and dry Jaskier up. Geralt pulled on a pair of sleep pants for himself and slipped in next to him. Jaskier had relaxed and was already slowly falling asleep as Geralt pulled Jaskier to his chest and encased him happily. Geralt gave him one last kiss on the head before he too fell asleep.

~ ~ ~

5 AM and he groaned as he tensed and felt something next to him. What in the... Oh.... Geralt opened his eyes to still find a sleeping Jaskier and he sighed and shook his head. The man looked so comfortable and also slightly vulnerable within that bed. Well, he was awake now and there would be no going back to sleep... He would have to find something a bit more tasteful for Jaskier to wear today and to maybe start on breakfast. Though, he had no idea when Jaskier would wake.

Geralt searched his closet and found some left behind clothes from another male submissive he had had before Yen. They were about Jaskier's size and if anything may be a bit baggy. They would do until he could take Jaskier shopping for new clothes to leave here. At that, he pulled on a simple white tee and headed downstairs to at least make himself breakfast.

Breakfast consisted of two poached eggs on wheat toast and two pieces of bacon. Not the healthiest but also not covered in sugar and carbs. He had also brewed a pot of coffee and was taking the first sips when he heard a loud 'bang' and then movement. It seemed Jaskier had awoken... He smirked and shook his head as he continued to eat. Though, he soon heard whimpers and calls and sighed as he stood and hurriedly made his way to the stairs and up.

There lie Jaskier on the floor whimpering and calling for him in an almost confused state. “damnit Jaskier..” Geralt murmured and slowly bent to pick him up and soothe him quietly, “it is okay, I am here look” Geralt murmured and gave his head a few small strokes as he brought Jaskier's face up. He gave him a few light kisses and Jaskier seemed to relax. “I woke up and you were gone I was scared,” Jaskier mumbled, “I didn't know where I was.. What happened last night?” That made Geralt curse more,

“do you not remember?”

“oh I remember the great mind blowing orgasm and how great you taste but I don't remember after...” Geralt sighed at that,

“you were pretty far deep into head space. I guess I did not explain. That was part of why I did not want sex but well you made it quite difficult to keep my hands to myself... You see submissives and dominants both go into head spaces when they.. play. Like what we did. It is a whole new experience and you were not ready. Please forgive me for pushing you so quickly.”

“you didn't. I wanted to and I could have stopped at anytime right?”

“right. All you had to say was Dandelion.” He murmured lovingly as he rubbed his neck and down his back. “You got so far caught up in what we were doing you must have simply blacked out. That can happen but I rather it not. I want you to remember everything.” Geralt said gently, “now I have some clothes that are a bit more comfortable than the ones you wore last night. You may get dressed and if you are hungry we can eat. I was actually just eating,”

“okay, thank you... You don't want me to stay naked?” Geralt shook his head,

“I love when my subs do chores naked but not a requirement. Or I would have put it in there. I just wanted to see what you would do exactly if I asked you to be naked. You took it like a champ. Now, dress and then food.” Jaskier nodded and took the clothes and pulled on the sweat pants and t shirt. They fit moderately well and he was comfortable enough to move. So with that, Geralt lead Jaskier downstairs and to the kitchen.

“Eggs and toast and bacon?” Geralt asked, “how do you like your eggs?”

“Fried please?” Jaskier asked as he nibbled on the bacon Geralt placed in front of him. Geralt gave a hum and nodded as he started to fry two eggs for Jaskier. When the food was done, Geralt plated and handed it over. Jaskier ate hungrily as Geralt poured him a cup of coffee. “this is amazing. Your cooking alone makes me think this is a win win relationship,” he mumbled between bites,

“now, do not speak with your mouth full,” Geralt mused and settled after topping off his own coffee and went back to eating as he watched Jaskier, “I think we will change how we play a bit.. Don't give me that look this is for your own good. I think when we start to play I am going to ask how you are doing. You will need to answer so I know how far into the space you are and if you need to be brought out. It will keep you from blacking out. Even if you are blacking out from pleasure I rather you be fully conscious clear?” Jaskier nodded as he took another bite and swallowed before he drank his coffee,

“so, got any plans today?” Jaskier quipped, “I am still writing songs for my next album so I won't have any studio time just yet.” He said with a small shrug,

“hm, well I have a self defense seminar at White Securitas but other than that I am free today. We do need to go shopping. I would like to pick up some clothes for you to wear when you are here. Nothing like that come now,” Geralt murmured as Jaskier made a face,

“I am not going to be your prissy littly maid!” He said and Geralt sighed,

“not those types of clothes. Normal every day clothes that I want to see you in. Of course you will have final say if you wear it or not. Hell if you don't want to pick out any clothes you can just always be naked in my company. I really wouldn't mind that either,”

“no, no I will pick out clothes,” he mumbled shyly and continued eating.

“I also have a play party I will be security at this friday.” Jaskier perked up,

“do I get to go?”

“I am just the security. It is not one I will be participating in. Truthfully, you are not vetted and to get you in would take a few phone calls. I won't actually be joining in any play just making sure everyone else plays safely. This is actually a more 'starter' party that Triss puts on once every six months for newer members of the community. Its a good way to meet new people and vet people as well as see their play style and to push out any unsavory individuals. There are a few who think BDSM is something totally different and wish to actually harm and hurt people. We are not for that.”

“then this would be perfect Geralt! I wanna go please let me go?” He almost whined and Geralt growled but shook his head and grunted,

“I will call Triss and see what she says... Now eat so we can go bathe again and maybe curl up and cuddle in bed for a bit yeah?” Jaskier nodded happily and scarfed down the rest of his food.

~ ~ ~ 

It was 9 AM when Geralt roused Jaskier from his slumber and got out of the bed. He pulled out his cell phone and put in the number for Triss. 

“Hello Mistress Merigold.. Long time no talk.” Geralt started as Jaskier sat up in bed and watched with sleepy blue eyes. “Yes, I do plan to be there as your security guard... No I have no need nor want to play myself.” He made a few humming noises as he listened to the woman on the other end,

“broaching the subject of a submissive... I actually have a new one...” He pulled the phone away as she started to shout. Jaskier couldn't really understand but from the sounds they were happy sounds as Geralt put the phone back to his ear, “yes a male... Hes new to this. Hes actually never been to a party and wishes to come. No not as my submissive as a standby to watch and see how things go... Hmm yes I told him you would have to vet him. Lunch? Hmm alright I think we can do that. See you at 12.” Geralt hung up and Jaskier sat up ready to ask many questions but Geralt put a hand up,

“come we have shopping to do to get you looking respectable for Triss. We will be meeting her at Camp Undergrounds for lunch.”

“what is that?” He asked curiously as he clamored off the bed and hurriedly followed Geralt down the stairs so he could grab his socks and shoes. 

“It is an alternative life style bar and cafe. During the day hours its mostly just coffee and pastries and most people have no idea what goes on. After dark though, its mostly a hang out for people who are into what we are doing. They do not shy away from the alternative crowds. It is a great place to meet up and have a few drinks and chat. Triss holds munches there once a month,”

“what is a munch Geralt?” He asked curiously as he pulled on socks and shoes,

“it is where people of the community get together and talk about everyday things. There is no play involved and everything is very comfortable. I am not one for small talk and so I do not go. The only reason I am so well known was because I went when I was submissive to Vessemir and he used me for demos quite often.” He stated casually as he himself pulled on socks and a black pair of boots. His clothes were black jeans and a black turtle neck shirt. 

“What if I wanted to go to one?” Jaskier asked curiously as he followed Geralt. Geralt was picking up his keys, wallet and everything he may need,

“then you may go, but I will probably not. You are not forbade from going. Unless explicitly said you are pretty much free to be you. I am not as strict as some people.” Geralt murmured as Jaskier nodded and hummed as they locked the door and moved to the garage. Geralt clicked the button and the garage door opened to show both the escalade and the porsche. Jaskier oohed and slowly moved to touch the red porsche,

“Don't touch Roach!” Geralt growled and Jaskier jumped away and flushed a bit,

“S-sorry Roach?”

“That is the name of my porsche. Please do not touch her shes delicate,” he said as he put a loving hand on the hood of the sleek car.

“Are we taking that?” Geralt snorted,

“no, the escalade. Passenger's seat,” he said roughly as he unlocked it. Jaskier scrambled into the SUV and Geralt followed into the driver's seat,

“why something so big?” Jaskier asked as he looked into the back. It was neat and tidy. There lay a leather bound portfolio but other than that it was pretty well clear.

“I use this to cart around some BDSM things. Plus, I like it.” He said as he slowly backed out of the garage and hit the button for the garage to close. Jaskier hummed and soon they were speeding towards downtown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment leave kudos, leave suggestions etc. Also unbeta read would love to find one!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt and Jaskier meet up with Triss for lunch. Jaskier learns some of Geralt's past and they end up having their first "real" session it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Sarathebonsai for being my awesome lovely wonderful beta reader! Shes helping me out and looking over plot, helping with wording, changing a few things etc!! She also is totally okay with being spammed with this and I am pretty sure that is what is going to happen. Plus, I think she has other motives... like reading this before ANYONE else haha!!
> 
> TW: there are mentions of some forms of abuse. Abuse, drug use (possibility) and other things may end up coming up later so please be forewarned but you are here reading a bdsm fan fic so I can only hope everyone is really as kinky as me...

Chapter 3

Shopping was less painful than Geralt would have thought. Jaskier liked most of the clothes he suggested and accepted them happily. When it was time to pay, Jaskier pulled out a platinum credit card but Geralt put a hand on his and shook his head. “I will pay. This is for me not you,” he murmured and pulled out his own credit card. The sum was somewhere around 400 dollars. Geralt had taken Jaskier to the nicest shops he knew of that had what he liked, exactly. Jaskier flushed as the cashier gushed at the two slightly and rang them up. 

“Thank you,” Jaskier mumbled quietly as Geralt took the five bags of clothes. 

“Don't thank me yet. We are meeting Triss in about ten minutes. I need you to change in the back seat of my SUV. Don't worry, the windows are tinted. I would like you to wear the silken black button down with the new pair of blue jeans,” Geralt suggested but Jaskier knew he would need to put that on or Geralt would force him to change. Maybe even change publicly. The thought actually made him blush and they soon headed back.

Jaskier climbed into the back of the Escalade and Geralt closed the door behind him as Jaskier started to strip from the tee shirt and baggy sweats he wore. “The shoes too?”, Jaskier asked curiously and Geralt grunted.

“Yours are fine,” he murmured as he started the SUV up and drove back onto the road towards the small cafe and bar. They arrived just a little after noon and Jaskier was fully dressed as Geralt opened the back seat door and let the singer out. 

Jaskier made a huff and straightened his shirt a bit. It was a tad tight but long enough to not ride too high and Geralt just loved the way the cut fit him. “You are gorgeous,” he murmured in Jaskier's ear, making Jaskier flush slightly.

Geralt opened the door and let Jaskier in before following. It was moderately busy with people scattered all about and Geralt nodded to a small corner booth with a lanky, tall red haired woman with the brightest green eyes. She stood and crossed her arms slightly. Her clothes consisted of a white downy peasant's shirt with a black and red underbust corset. Her jeans fitted tight and looked almost like riding jeans perfectly matching her stilettos. 

“Mistress Merigold,” Geralt bowed his head and took her hand placing a small kiss on it. 

“You're late,” she stated sharply, rose an eyebrow at him and then right at Jaskier. 

“Yes, please forgive us. We went shopping for some more appropriate clothes for Jaskier ... Jaskier please meet Triss Merigold,” Jaskier smiled and happily shook her hand and went to sit, 

“nice to meet ya!” She looked almost offended and Geralt cleared his throat and gave him a small kick. Jaskier flushed and jumped back up mumbling, “I'm sorry M-misstress Merigold, right?” He asked and as she nodded and held out her hand he gave it a quick kiss. Geralt tried to smile but cringed slightly as he pointed for Jaskier to slide into the booth.

“He is new to all this. Literally has never had a dominant or been in the community.”

“It isn't like you to take new subs - you prefer them already trained,” Triss purred as she settled into the booth with Geralt following right next to Jaskier, “so what have you been up to for the year? I heard something about a huge gig catering to a musician? How's that?” 

Geralt snorted, “it was interesting. Yes I was a bodyguard and well still am a bodyguard to a musician. He's a spoiled yuppy brat and his father paid me because he doesn't know when to keep his snake in his trousers,” Geralt murmured as Jaskier frowned and tried to stand, making the table thunk as he fell back with an 'oof'' from being stuck between Geralt and the booth.

“Hey! I am no yuppy spoiled brat! I can't help it if my father has my best interests in his mind!” Jaskier almost shouted and Geralt growled as Triss rose an eyebrow and then started to laugh lightly.

“Oh Geralt! You are fucking your client?” She shook her head, “you know mixing work and pleasure is not always the way to go! Especially with .. some twenty-something newbie? Why not give him over to someone else for training. He clearly needs it .. back talking and shouting out of turn, look at him. If he was mine he would be over my knee and getting spanked right here!” Geralt said nothing as he put a hand on Jaskier's knee and gave it a hard squeeze, glaring with those golden eyes that made Jaskier squeak and shrink slightly. 

“You will not talk out of turn, Julian,” he hissed using one of the punishments. Jaskier hated being called by his birth name. “Furthermore, yes, you are a spoiled yuppy brat but I plan on changing that. That is part of what draws me to you. I like your fight...” He turned his hard gaze on Triss who gave one right back just as bold. “Mixing work and pleasure is never a good thing but I wanted to give it a try. If it fails then we will go our separate ways. Everything is set in writing and we know what we want from this relationship.” Geralt said as he crossed his arms and glared, waiting for Triss to try and rebuke him. She did not and shrugged as she leaned back against the bench.

“Your relationship is really none of my concern. I am just surprised that, after what happened with the last one, you would even take up another... She was quite a handful and from what I heard from others she still is,” Triss murmured and Geralt sneered showing white teeth, 

“do not bring her up please. This is about vetting Jaskier and allowing him to go to your party on Friday.”

“And what will we do with him? He won't be collared and you will be working. We can't very well let a new submissive wander aimlessly by himself,” Triss said with almost a sigh as she gazed at him with an almost predatory look. Jaskier shrank back a bit and slowly pressed himself against Geralt who sighed and let up on the squeeze to pat his knee gently. 

“You won't be that busy, you can show him around. Or maybe one of the other doms could do,” Geralt said with a shrug.

“Or maybe you can not be security and show him around yourself? Maybe play with him a bit out in the open. Oh you know I have had many clients ask about your Shibari demos that you always do at the bigger parties. I would die for you to do that...” Triss let the heel of her stiletto slowly move up Geralt's shin and to his crotch, where he caught it before she could dig in. He gritted his teeth at her, 

“I am hired through White Securitas as your guard, nothing more. You signed the contract yourself.” He growled softly, “six months ago....”

“Please?” Triss purred as she fought to regain control and press again but he held fast with one hand; the other hand going to catch her ankle and squeezed harder.

“I have no subject. I am not going to use my new sub for something that he isn't even sure he likes for one... I can't exactly tie you up, though. With how you are acting I wouldn't mind tying you up and flogging you myself.”

“Oh promises promises...” Triss purred and kicked her foot until Geralt let go as she dropped the boot back down with a small click and looked at Jaskier, “what, you don't wanna be tied up by your big strong white haired daddy?”

“I...he's..he's not my daddy!” Jaskier fumbled as he eyed Geralt who rolled his eyes and sighed, 

“we don't go that route. You know for me that hits way too close to home...”

“Oh yes you and Vesemir. Have you told him yet?”

“No and I don't plan on it so drop the subject,” Geralt hissed, “before we leave and I say fuck it all and you don't get me as your security. I will send someone else...”

“Okay okay I'm sorry. Look, I have the perfect little sub you can use for your shibari demo. She adores being tied up if your sub isn't too opposed to you using someone else? Of course no sex will be involved... I don't like to share that,” Triss turned green eyes on the bright red and embarrassed Jaskier, “well boy? Cat got your tongue?”

“I... uh... G-geralt?” Jaskier asked and Geralt sighed as he moved to rub his knee and up his thigh, 

“You can say no, you have full control. Shibari is more about art than sex. It would be a demo to show people how to tie certain knots and the like. You can even be front row to watch.” Jaskier nodded, 

“alright as long as there's no sex...” he mumbled gently. “You won't be having sex with anyone there, will you?” When Geralt shook his head he sighed, “and I won't be having sex with anyone?”

“Unless you wish it, then no. No sex for you either. This is just an introductory party. Triss holds the big ones a few times a year around the holidays.” Geralt murmured and Jaskier smiled a bit. “Okay then I am in!” He bounced ,slightly renewed with excitement, as Triss snorted,

“okay he is kind of cute, I can see why... Though he's totally not your type, look at him. Plus he's so young and you are so much older!”

“I was that young, even younger when Vesemir took me in. Plus, Vesemir was my age if not a tad older,” Geralt murmured softly, “and he took me in on less... savory terms.”

“Yes but look how skinny he is. Poor thing needs meat on his bones, you better be feeding him,” Triss almost purred again as she leaned forward, 

“I was just that skinny starting out as well and you know it. I spent years working myself to be the way I am now....” Geralt trailed off and Triss just gave him a nod and slowly moved a hand to grab Geralt's which was on the table.

“I know. I am sorry for trudging up bad pasts but he will have to know eventually. Especially if you want this to be 100 percent... You didn't exactly explain anything about-”

“Don't,” Geralt cut her off but she continued, 

“Yennefer and look what happened. She ran you through, tortured you and then went packing when you refused to be what she wanted,” Triss sighed softly, “she makes subs look bad. She's not really good for anyone...” Geralt shook his head as Jaskier went to grasp the hand on his knee and smiled, 

“I won't do that... at least I promise to try not to... Do you believe me?” Jaskier asked. 

Geralt nodded, “I do. If I didn't I wouldn't have offered you the position after all.” Geralt eyed Triss again, “so he can come then?” She nodded, “and about me demoing... How about I do it early on when less people are playing. Then the rest of the night I am security. You will take care of Jaskier while I am working or give him to someone; trustworthy,” Geralt added hastily.

“Oh your words wound me. You think so little of me! Of course. I will either be with him or my most trained sub will be.” She shrugged slightly, “then he can see how a real sub is to behave.”

“He will be the perfect sub in just a few months. You can count my words on that.”

Triss laughed again but shook her head, “alright now how about lunch?”

~ ~ ~

After lunch, they said their farewells and Geralt lead Jaskier out of the bar. Both had had burgers and fries. Geralt was drinking a beer and Jaskier was having a water. He wasn't really one to drink a lot of soda or alcohol which was odd considering his lifestyle. Though, greasy food was something he loved.

Geralt was decidedly silent as he started the black SUV and drove back towards his home. He would have a few hours left before his self defense seminar that would last about four hours that evening. Jaskier was fidgeting nervously as he sat next to the stone cold, quiet man.

“D-did I do something wrong?” Jaskier finally asked as Geralt turned onto the highway to head back to the suburb he lived in.

“No,” Geralt stated but that only made Jaskier even more upset and nervous. He tried to talk about something but the grunts and one word answers from Geralt really dampened that and he finally just stopped trying.

Geralt pulled into the driveway and hit the button for the garage. The white haired man pulled in and parked the SUV next to his prized Porsche. As soon as the car stopped, Jaskier was out in an instant. “Well, I will be off then,” he stated and turned as if he was going to leave but was grabbed by his wrists, 

“no, you will be staying,” Geralt murmured menacingly. “We have a lot to talk about, you can't run away or this relationship will never work. If you truly wish to leave then fine do it but I will sever this contract instantly.” Jaskier gulped and took a deep breath before he nodded softly and followed Geralt through the garage and into the kitchen. “Sit,” he said, pointing to the table and benches. Jaskier sat on command and started to tap his fingers and his feet. Geralt sighed and slipped into the bench across from him, “now ask me those questions roaming in your head. I will choose to answer what I can and will. Also try to ask one at a time - don't throw them all at me, alright?” 

Jaskier nodded as he gulped, “how do you know Triss?”

“Easy one first, good. I know her through the community. I was a submissive when I was 20 years old. To Vesemir. They are lifelong friends and she has become my friend, too. Next.”

“What exactly did Vesemir do to you?” Jaskier asked softly, “I... I know you probably don't want me to bring it up but I am curious. You say he was the one who introduced you and also your dominant and still your mentor but then you are very quiet on his actions,” Geralt took in a deep breath, nostrils flaring as he then sighed and let the air out slowly, 

“fine I will explain,” he murmured. “I was left homeless at 18 years old. I lived on the streets for about a year and soon bed down with a few acquaintances in a shabby one bedroom. One introduced me to meet ups and there I met Vesemir. He was in the market for a new sub and I wanted a nice clean home, not some run down apartment riddled with bed bugs.

“So, he offered me a nice clean bedroom, all new clothes, food to eat and a job. All for the price of being his submissive. Now, what he wanted was a slave though, not just a submissive. I was to do anything and everything he asked and I could only call him 'Master' or 'Sir'. At first I didn't even know if I liked men. I had only slept with women up until then, but I wanted food and a bed after all...” Geralt trailed and shook his head with a sigh.

He taught me everything I needed to know about punishments and rewards as well as different kinds of play. I learned all my shibari techniques from him as well. Though, he was harsher and sometimes his punishments bordered on rape and torture.” Geralt pulled up his shirt and showed a small scar on his side that Jaskier had not noticed before, “he burned me with a brand. It was unwanted and almost scarred me mentally as well. I shut down after that and it took a lot for him to coax me out. He paraded me around as his beautiful white haired slave who was down for just about anything when in reality a lot of what he wanted - I did not.” Geralt shrugged.

“I dealt with it for five years until I found a job at a small security firm and started to buff up and work out as well as eat better. We parted and I almost didn't talk to him for a year or two. After that, we came back together on mutual terms and are rather amicable.” Geralt smiled a bit, “next?”

“Who is Yennefer?” Jaskier asked meekly and Geralt growled, his smile fading as he showed teeth, “I rather not answer anything about her.”

“She was your submissive, right? I heard Triss say her name... I saw the women's products in your bathroom I can only assume they were hers...”

“Fine, if you want to go there we will but you may not like it.” He snapped and banged his hand on the table, making Jaskier jump and whimper almost in fear. That made Geralt pull back and he murmured, “I am sorry... She just makes me feel things I do not like,” Geralt went on, “I met Yen at a big play party. I wasn't taken, she wasn't taken and she brought up wanting a new Dominant in her life... She was vetted and I actually knew one of her former dominants who said they ended alright and that it just wasn't a good fit. So, I agreed and she moved in the next day. We went through the contract and rewards, punishments and kinks just as I did with you and I thought everything was good.” Geralt sighed.

“She was well to do and really didn't need my money or anything. She works or at least worked at a nice fashion boutique for rich girls and women downtown...” He trailed off and Jaskier reached to grab Geralt's hand and squeezed it. 

Geralt went on.

“At first everything was great. The sex was amazing, she was a beautiful pliant submissive. I would wake up to fresh coffee and breakfast. She cleaned for me and doted over me. She took every possible thing I could give her and then some... Then something in her clicked,” he murmured, “she wanted a baby and started lying about using birth control. Thankfully, I am sterile but she didn't know that at the time. We won't go into why, it is unimportant.” He waved a hand, “she started to act out more. Sometimes resorting to true violence against me just so I would beat her. She would take each and every beating and beg for more... she got off on it.” He made a face, “sometimes she would scream during sex as if I was raping her and if I stopped she would beg for more. I don't do rape, not even play - that is one thing that will make me go soft in a heartbeat.” Jaskier nodded and rubbed up Geralt's arm slowly.

“She would beg to be choked to the point she would pass out but wake up later and ask for more. I once accidentally left my hand prints around her neck and I felt terrible. She gloated and showed them off as if they were a prize. I spent two years dealing with that. She wanted me to be this cruel chauvinistic bastard that beat her and raped her and I had to call it quits. One night it was too much when she called me weak for refusing to beat her senseless. I shredded the contract, took her collar off and pointed to the door. Told her she could come get her things the next day and that was it.” Geralt shivered ever so slightly. 

“She ruined me, Jaskier.” 

There was a slight hitch, “I was so madly in love with this beautiful dark haired buxom... I thought she was the one. We fit so perfectly, she smelt so beautiful...” Jaskier stood and slipped next to Geralt to cling and hug him tightly around the waist as he leaned against him. Geralt hiccuped, “I couldn't go to parties anymore. I shut myself off completely. All I did was work and work out. It took six months before Triss came and well beat me back into my senses.” He chuckled a bit and leaned against Jaskier. “I started going out again and tried to be my old self... I went to play parties only as security and sometimes demos which were rare. Then your father contacted White Securitas and well... here we are.”

“How did you get the security firm? I mean you seem very well to do and just spent 400 dollars on clothes for me...”

“I started working for the company at the age of 20. The man running it was older and I worked my butt off to prove myself. When he passed, it was up for grabs and I wanted it. I was still with Vesemir and he actually was the one who dropped the money onto the company. I have since paid him back but he's the reason I now own White Securitas. Of course, when I took over we still had all our old clients plus I also specialized in the BDSM clientele as well.” He smiled as he leaned in to nuzzle Jaskier, reveling in the softness and loving the smell of cinnamon and cloves almost on his skin, “I am not rich in the least...”

“You have a Porsche!” 

“Present from Vesemir on my 25th birthday.” He murmured, “I bought the Escalade on my own. Also your father pays me triple my normal salary for these types of jobs. I guess a way to try to keep me on you, considering from what I heard... your last few bodyguards quit.”

“yes, well, they got tired of as you say... the cuckolds,” he grinned a bit, “but I guess that will be stopping, huh?”

“I told you, this doesn't have to be monogamous. If you still wish to get your dick wet as you say then by all means. Just know within these walls you are mine 100 percent, got it?” Jaskier nodded and leaned up to kiss the rough cheek. Geralt needed a good shave.

“What if I wanted it monogamous?”

“I would prefer that so you won't hear me complain.” 

“Good! I can handle not getting my dick wet. The two times you've made me orgasm were the best orgasms of my life so I think I will be fine,” he grinned as Geralt almost threw back his head in a laugh as he relaxed against the younger man.

“Any other questions?” He asked and Jaskier shook his head but then perked up. 

“Am I a bad submissive?” He asked gently.

“Of course not. You are an untrained one. I am a lot more lenient than some of my more dominant friends. Give it a few months and Triss will be amazed and slightly jealous.”

“How many subs does she have? The way she talked it sounded like more than one.”

“Hmm, last I heard she had three. She's very big into polyamory which can work out and so far I think her oldest and longest running sub she's been with since I was 20. She's a few more years older than me. I think she turned 40 this year but don't let her know I told you that or she will have me tied up and flogged for sure.” Jaskier nodded as he leaned up to rub his face against Geralt's again.

“You need a shave...” he mumbled quietly and Geralt chuckled. 

“Wanna help?” Jaskier's eyes went wide, 

“w-wha-how?” he asked, “I mean there isn't much help I can do...”

“I don't use regular razors. I use a straight razor. Let's go to my bathroom and I can show you how.” Geralt lead a rather quiet and interested Jaskier up the stairs and into the large master bathroom. He started the water onto hot and splashed his face. He decided to strip his shirt and that left Jaskier gaping at the muscular and tanned body. 

“oh...” He murmured and licked his lips.

“Come now, you are learning. Stop thinking with your cock!” Jaskier flushed even harder and laughed softly, 

“sorry sorry! Can't help it, you are... well for lack of better words - so magnificent. I could write so many songs just about your chest, gods Geralt!” Geralt rolled his eyes again and chuckled a bit as he grabbed his shave cream and the razor. He checked the blade and was satisfied with the sharpness as he sat it down. The shave cream went on around his upper lip and all along his cheeks, down his neck and on his chin.

“Alright, grip the razor like this...” Geralt put his hand over Jaskier's and showed him how to hold the straight razor, “now if you move one wrong way you can cut me. This is sharp enough to cut an artery and I will die,” he warned which made Jaskier flinch and pull away.

“I am not sure I wanna do this... I don't want my... my uh dom to bleed out on the ground!” Geralt snorted softly and sighed, 

“you won't if you just let my hands guide yours.” He stated and pulled Jaskier closer, “now watch.” Geralt helped move Jaskier's hands with his and slowly he started to shave off the 5 o'clock shadow he was starting to get. After every swipe, Geralt showed Jaskier how to run the blade under the water and go back.

It took close to ten minutes with the slow methodical movements but Geralt was clean shaven again. He had a few nicks but they weren't terrible and he rubbed his face down with a towel before putting on the aftershave that smelt of musk. Jaskier put the razor down and let out a deep sigh before he smiled, “you smell so good now. I can't even explain the smell but man you smell so delicious and I just want to... to... Gods I am so horny please fuck me already!” Jaskier almost begged as Geralt laughed heartily and flicked off the water. Geralt swung around and easily picked Jaskier up and tossed him over his shoulder. Jaskier yelped and went to beat on his back but stopped when he realized the older man was dropping him into that comfy and warm bed. 

Jaskier relaxed into the bed with a small laugh as he looked up at Geralt who stood over him shirtless, with a clean face. Man, he was beautiful. Though, Jaskier would probably not say that one out loud... For fear of probably getting spanked.

Geralt got his knees on the bed and straddled Jaskier easily as his body went forward and hands went to fiddle in the nightstand. “Do you trust me?” he asked as he sat up again, holding a silk blindfold and what looked to be silk bindings. Jaskier felt himself turn a bright red and he gulped, “I know bondage is in your soft limits... All you have to do is say no or Dandelion and all play stops, got it?”

Jaskier nodded, “I-I trust you so much Geralt...” he murmured and slowly lifted his hands above his head submissively. Geralt grinned and started tying the knots.

“Good boy... You look so pretty like that. Beautiful and lovely...” He murmured softly as he finished tying Jaskier's arms to the headboard with the silk bindings. 

“Ah, what about my shirt?” He asked softly, “can't exactly do anything with it on...”

“Oh you underestimate me,” Geralt purred as he finished and bent to give his lover a kiss, “who said we would be taking our clothes off to have sex?”

“Geralt! I don't want to ruin my new clothes!” Jaskier whined as he bucked as if to try and get the larger man off. Of course, all this did let his crotch feel the stiffness between Geralt's own legs.

“You know what to say. What are you?”

“Green. Totally green, keep going please,” He murmured and Geralt nodded happily as he bent to kiss him again. Jaskier ate up the kissing as if he was starving. Geralt gave harder as he pressed his hips further on his lover's. Jaskier moaned and pulled away, “stop teasing me!”

“Who is the one giving orders? Surely it isn't you.” Geralt growled and gave his side a small smack. Nothing painful, just a little twitch. Jaskier whined again but Geralt moved and stood. “Watch me... don't look away,” he growled as he slowly undid his belt and let it slide from the loops ever so slowly. Jaskier's blue eyes were wide as his mouth hung open.

The belt slid free and he dropped it carelessly to the floor with a thunk. Slowly, he undid the button and zipper of his pants, revealing dark red boxers beneath. Jaskier made a noise and arched as if he wanted to try and touch but was unable, “na uh... no moving. The whole point of the bindings is to keep your happy little butt in place.”

“You are so mean!” Jaskier mewled as he rocked his hips up, “all I want is for you to fuck me into next Tuesday and yet here you are! Teasing me with this show!”

“You knew what you were getting into. Do you wish to stop?” Geralt asked, “just say the word...”

“No! No stopping, please continue... I am sorry,”

“By this time next week you will be speaking to me properly. I am giving you a bit of leeway without knowing fully what it means to be a submissive but you really do speak way more out of turn than you should be allowed. Triss would have my neck as a dom for that. Now, be quiet before I use my belt on your butt,” Jaskier nodded and made a small whimper in need as Geralt slowly let the tight jeans shimmy down his hips.

The jeans revealed loose fitting red boxers of a very high quality cotton. They almost shimmered as he kicked off his boots and toed his socks off with his jeans. Maybe not the sexiest way to get his clothes off but Jaskier was not minding one bit. In fact, he really couldn't stop his eyes from traveling. 

The opening of the boxers revealed just the tip of his uncut cock peeking through. It was growing hard and the tip was slowly poking from the foreskin as he grew aroused. Jaskier was amazed. He really hadn't gotten too good of a look at his lover's cock. Well, he had but hadn't paid attention. Now, he was seeing every groove, the color along with the curve and how it pulled back to show a dusky pink head. His slit slightly shining with the start of precum which made Jaskier's mouth water.

Who knew he would be such a cock whore? Jaskier had slept with men before but the idea of putting a dick in his mouth had always made him gag. Not now though, oh no, Geralt's cock was just too delicious. 

Once Geralt was fully undressed; the boxers falling at his feet, he slowly got up and straddled Jaskier. “Say bye bye...” He murmured as he put the silk blindfold on. Jaskier gasped, his mouth opening and he whimpered, “color?” Geralt asked.

“G-green...”

“Don't lie to me.” This was a warning.

“Okay yellow.. But continue.” Jaskier murmured and Geralt rubbed his hip in approval.

“Just tell me what you want.. Gotta talk to me.”

“T-take my clothes off? At least my pants?” Jaskier asked and was rewarded with his shoes being pulled off, socks going flying and rough hands on his hips. He easily lifted his hips to let the pants slide off along side his boxers. Geralt made a happy sound and laid a few small kisses on Jaskier's stomach.

“When was the last time you had an STD test?” Geralt asked and Jaskier gulped.

“I... uh, probably never...” Jaskier mumbled quietly and heard a few tsks as Geralt sat up.

“And how many people have you fucked without protection?”

“M-more than I can count. Who thinks of condoms in times like this?” Jaskier asked as he felt the bed shift and the night stand opening and closing.

“People who play safely,” Geralt answered as Jaskier felt a condom being rolled onto his cock. He heard a second package and could only imagine Geralt sheathing his cock in one as well, “we will go tomorrow for tests. No questions. I know I am clean I got tested a few weeks after Yennefer and haven't played since but its better to be safe than sorry,” he said softly as he moved to rub his lover's hip again,

“Color?”

“Green.. but gods I need you,” Jaskier murmured as he rocked and then felt a sharp thump on his hip that made him cry out softly. The pain wasn't really... pain, it actually felt kind of good. So good, it almost frightened him as he whimpered, “more, gods more,” the words spilled from his lips as Geralt happily gave him three more loud thumps that made his hip sing. He would probably be red tomorrow. After the rough thumps, a gentle and soothing hand rubbed the raw skin and he keened at the loving nature of Geralt. 

Geralt leaned down to trail feather light kisses on his lover's face. He purposely left his lips alone as he kissed nose, covered eyes, cheeks, and his chin. Those kisses turned sloppy as he slowly ventured down so he could lick and suck on his skin. They had agreed he could leave marks, if they could be covered. This sucking shouldn't leave too big of a mark... Geralt would try later on actually marking his new sub up.

Jaskier whimpered and tugged at the bindings roughly and arched trying to push his own hard cock against the tall man who was straddling him. Geralt held him firmly and was able to keep their cocks from rubbing somehow. It made him frustrated and he could only whimper and beg for more.

Geralt was slow and torturous with his kissing. Once he had sufficiently left a few pink marks on his lover's throat he ventured down, still holding Jaskier's hips in place. His tongue lolled out and slowly circled a nipple. That made Jaskier cry out again. ”How are you?” Geralt murmured in between the licking.

“Green, good so good. Need your cock so bad, please... Please Geralt.. Please, Sir!” He cried and Geralt chuckled,

“Good boy, I like when you call me Sir... Makes my cock twitch,” he teased before he went back to his ministrations of sucking and licking on Jaskier's tiny pink nipples. 

They were soon hard and swollen from the abuse and Jaskier was at a loss for words. Even his cries had died out just ever so slightly as he panted and rocked trying to get more friction. Geralt kept up the abuse, moving down, kissing, sucking and licking on every piece of flesh he could. When he finally made it down, he gave Jaskier's cock one long swipe with his tongue and Jaskier happily bucked up and moaned out.

Jaskier could hear another package opening and he was unsure what it was until he felt something against his hole. It made him twitch and Geralt gave a few quiet shushes, “it's a dental dam. Until you are fully checked for STD's I am not putting my mouth directly on something that could give me a disease. But I really want to eat your ass so here we are,” at that, Jaskier felt the tongue against him and moaned. Oh it was so filthy and yet so amazing!

Jaskier had never felt anything such as being rimmed like this. He tugged harder at his bindings and bucked against the mouth that was giving him almost everything he wanted. Though, before he could roll his hips in the familiar way he did close to orgasm; Geralt stopped and pulled away. The dental dam got tossed into the rubbish bin and Geralt sat up again making Jaskier whine, “I need you... Please...” He whimpered and Geralt chuckled softly.

“Patience...” he replied as Jaskier heard the tell tale pop of the cap of lube. After that, he felt one finger tracing his hole ever so slightly. The onslaught of tongue and licking had relaxed him so it was easy for one finger to breech and press in. Geralt was ever so slow and methodical as he let Jaskier relax around his finger before he pulled out and pressed it back in, fucking him with one thick and callused finger.

Jaskier took it willingly, rocking back just happy to finally get what he had wanted for a while now. It wasn't long before two fingers broached and then a third. Jaskier felt full and stretched and he was whimpering almost incoherently as Geralt worked on him. When Geralt brushed his prostate, Jaskier felt his body stiffen and his cock throb before he came, untouched and nearly on accident. Jaskier felt his face turn red as he started to stammer,

“I-I-I'm sorry! Gods I...I didn't... Please... Oh...” 

He could feel tears rolling down his face and Geralt's fingers quickly left him. He felt exposed and used and it made his tears fall even faster. Was he actually crying from premature ejaculation? Soon the bindings were off and tossed away, just as the blindfold. Geralt was laying down, pulling a whimpering Jaskier against his chest.

“Sh... Its okay, don't cry,” Geralt murmured rather lovingly, his heart aching. “I was there at one point, it took a lot of self control to not cum from one touch. You did amazing. You took three of my fingers plus my torture of your hole with my tongue..” He soothed as Jaskier felt his body relax and he sighed,

“bollocks I just ruined this, didn't I? Look at me, I am a mess! I mean... I have always been... quick to cum but that was ridiculous!” 

Geralt shook his head and kissed his face lovingly, “not at all. I was giving you too much pleasure. That is all.” he murmured.

“I still want it... You inside of me, can we?” Jaskier asked, “please my hole feels so empty... I want your cock Geralt, please give it to me.” Geralt growled and nodded as he flipped them again so Jaskier was below. Geralt lined his cock up easily and rubbed the head slowly into Jaskier's hole as he felt the younger man relax again.

Geralt pushed in slowly. With every inch he stopped and watched until he saw his younger sub's face relax. Soon, he was buried to the hilt and happily laid his large body on top of Jaskier. Their faces met and he kissed him passionately as he started to roll his hips. Jaskier moaned happily into the kisses and rolled his hips back as well. His cock twitched but did not grow hard as Geralt started to thrust in earnest.

It wasn't too much longer until Geralt was driving into the smaller man with abandon. Jaskier was crying out his praise and moaning loudly as Geralt rode himself to orgasm. He shuddered and came, filling the condom as he let the orgasm flow over his every being. When he was done, he pulled out and discarded both his and Jaskier's condom. Everything else got thrown to the side or in the rubbish bin as Geralt laid on his side and pulled Jaskier close.

“Are you hungry or thirsty? Want some water?” Geralt asked softly, rubbing Jaskier's side.

“No, but thank you. That was amazing.. I am sleepy can I nap please?” He asked and Geralt nodded with a hum as he eyed the clock. He cursed at the time and sighed, 

“I have a self defense seminar in half an hour... So I should get cleaned and go. You are more than welcome to stay again. I would like it.”

“I'll stay. I may go soak in that big tub you got. Can I watch TV?”

“Of course.” Geralt stroked Jaskier's back slowly, “but sleep first, alright?” Jaskier nodded happily and fell asleep to his dominant's loving strokes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt plays a bit with Jaskier in public. Geralt gets a little jealous and they do their STD tests. Geralt also finds out that Jaskier has no self preservation when it comes to safe sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my lovely beta reader Sarathebonsai! Also shout out to her beta reading my geraskier fics when that starts up in February!! I may be slowing down on this a tad bit just so I can start figuring out where I wanna go with this. We will meet a cute toddler/child ciri soon and I know I want Jaskier to meet Yen... But when how and why? We will see!

It was half past 8 PM when Geralt finally entered the quiet home. He pricked his ears but could not hear any movement. No food had seemed to be made and the kitchen was as clean as he had left it. “Hmm...” He sighed out as he put down the takeout bag of Italian food he had gotten Jaskier and himself.

“Jaskier?” He called up the stairs as he started to slowly ascend to the top level. No noise was heard and that made his white brows to furrow slightly as he shook his head and opened the door. There in the dark lay Jaskier. The younger man hadn't seemed to move and that worried Geralt.

“Jaskier? Baby?” He cooed and slowly slipped onto the bed but stopped when he saw that Jaskier seemed to be crying, “oh baby what is it?” Geralt soothed as he pulled up a mess of a man into his arms,

“You left me!” Jaskier almost wailed as he clung, “I woke up, you were gone and I was so alone and worried and scared an-”

“I told you I had my self defense seminar.” Geralt cut him off as he rubbed dark, matted hair away from his forehead, golden eyes staring into blue.

“B-but...” Jaskier hiccuped and sniffled as he rubbed his nose and Geralt sighed as he shook his head. Geralt grabbed some tissues and slowly began to clean up Jaskier.

“Alright, let's get you a bath, okay?” Geralt murmured soothingly. He knew exactly what had happened and he cursed himself. Geralt had skipped the step after playing. He did not give Jaskier the proper aftercare before leaving in such a hurry. Here Jaskier was dropping and looked terrified. This in and of itself could possibly ruin any further play. Geralt stood from the bed and turned so he could go start the tub,

“Don't leave me again please!” Jaskier was frantic and clung to his dominant's hand as Geralt felt the tug. Without even thinking, Geralt had turned and smacked Jaskier across the face. Jaskier felt his eyes grow and he started to cry even louder. “Y-you hit me! Why would you do that? Why?” Jaskier whined, his eyes red as tears spilled.

“Fuck...” Geralt cursed and flipped as he crawled back onto the bed on his knees, pulling Jaskier into his arms while cursing over and over, “fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, Jaskier. I am sorry, please forgive me,” he murmured against his hair, “it was just a knee-jerk reaction. I shouldn't have hit you. That was uncalled for on my end.” Geralt whispered and sighed as his eyes closed and he felt his own tears prick at his eyes as he shuddered. He could have just ruined everything he worked for in that relationship. The love, trust, and feeling safe was gone between him and Jaskier. 

Here Jaskier was a slobbering mess as he cried against his chest not saying anything but blubbers that was unintelligible. “Jaskier, you need a bath, come on let me get you a bath will you?” Geralt wondered quietly as he felt Jaskier nod his approval. Geralt stood slowly and dipped to pick up Jaskier into his arms. The taller man brought his lover into the bathroom and settled him down in the same stool he used the last time. Jaskier just sniffed and rubbed his eyes and nose as Geralt bent over and started the water. “I want you to get in and relax. My bed sheets need to be changed, they are covered in sweat, sex and tears. Will you be okay for just a few minutes?” Geralt was being extra loving as he ruffled his large hand through Jaskier's hair,

“I think I will be okay, thank you,” he mumbled and leaned up to kiss Geralt on the stomach. Geralt smiled as Jaskier stood and slowly wandered to the tub and clambered in. Geralt left the bathroom, the door staying open as he quickly stripped his bed. The sheets went into a basket in the corner and fresh sheets, pillow cases, and comforter went on. Geralt made the bed meticulously and moved back into the bathroom.

A sudden but familiar scent hit him and he felt his nostrils flare as his eyes went wide and he stomped to the tub. Jaskier was laying back and relaxing with his eyes closed. The bubbles smelt like lilac and gooseberries. It was Yennefer's scent. Geralt cursed himself for not getting rid of the bathroom supplies she had left behind.

“Why did you use this?” Geralt hissed as he grabbed the bottle of expensive bubble bath that Yennefer loved,

“I'm sorry it wasn't being used and I smelt it and it smelt so good... I... I am sorry please don't be mad,” Jaskier shrunk into the tub and seemed to try to melt into the water. Geralt saw this and dropped the bottle. He sighed,

“It's okay... I just can't handle it. This was the stuff Yen used. Just reminds me of her. I will leave you to your bath. I got Italian food downstairs. Your favorite; shrimp scampi.” Jaskier perked up at the idea of his favorite Italian dish waiting downstairs but frowned at the thought of Geralt leaving again.

“Please don't leave. Will you join me?” Jaskier asked softly, “you went to work smelling like sex and then you probably worked up a sweat right? This tub is easily big enough for us both,” Jaskier suggested.

“You still want me around after what I did?” Geralt asked a little insecure, “you look so scared of me. Like you don't want me around. I can't handle those looks, Jask.”

“I am so sorry. No, I do... please Geralt. I just... I am not used to feeling this way. I feel so different. While we were having sex it was beautiful and I was so high. You left me alone and I just felt horrible like I was a used whore.”

“You dropped.”

“I what?” Jaskier inquired as he cocked his head,

“It's called a sub drop. So I don't know the right terms but due to the endorphins running so high because of the mixes of pleasure and pain you get a really good feeling and high. I didn't give you a proper amount of aftercare, wrapping you in a blanket, giving you a bath, feeding you and making sure you drink water. So, your body went from really high to really low in a matter of hours. It made you insecure, upset, lethargic...” Geralt trailed off as he slowly stripped the tight dark tee off. The armpits were covered in some sweat stains. He undid the tie on the sweatpants and Jaskier could only close his eyes and thank God for sweatpants. Even with underwear, all of Geralt's cock was shown in an outline. 

Geralt stripped his sweats and the boxers off and threw them into a pile in a corner. The tall white haired man dipped his toe in and nodded with the temperature as he slowly slipped in next to his young lover. “I don't like the subdrops. Try not to leave me again after one of those play sessions will ya?” Jaskier asked as he scooted over and leaned against Geralt who put his arms around him,

“You still want to do that again?” Geralt questioned as Jaskier hummed and nodded,

“Yeah, of course,” Jaskier yawned and smiled, “I am still tired but shrimp scampi sounds great... Geralt?” He asked and Geralt made a humming noise, “please don't smack me like that again. That right there almost made me walk away. I know you are used to resulting in violence with some of your subs and in some situations it's fine but never my face okay? C-can we do that?”

“I promise to never smack you across the face without your permission again.” Geralt stated seriously. “You have every say in what happens in and out of the bedroom. I have control yes, but the submissive always has more control over the situations.” Geralt explained and hugged Jaskier tightly. “Feeling better?”

“Oh yeah,” his stomach grumbled and Geralt laughed heartily,

“Well, lets get out so you can eat!” Jaskier was the first to scramble out of the large garden tub and grab the first fluffy towel he could find. Geralt gave a chuckle as he pulled the plug and stood to also grab another towel. They both dried and Geralt grabbed them some sweats.

Geralt handed Jaskier a shirt that was clearly his own and a pair of sweats they had bought when they went shopping together. Jaskier flushed and smelt the shirt. It was heady and smelt of the strong scent Geralt seemed to ooze. Geralt also pulled on another pair of sweats (this time no underwear) and a soft black tee that matched. 

They descended the stairs and Jaskier happily plopped at the bench and waited patiently as Geralt plated up the food. He pulled out that same bottle they had the night before and poured both of them a glass, also handing Jaskier some water, “drink the water first, please,” Geralt demanded, “though you should probably be drinking something with electrolytes in it. You dropped fast and quick. Sometimes subdrops don't happen for days after the play sessions...” Geralt murmured as he pulled out his own drink.

Jaskier made a face at the green noodles and what looked to be chicken and maybe alfredo, “what is that?”

“It's chicken alfredo with zucchini noodles. Unlike you, I actually watch what carbs go in and out of my body,” he stated and opened the tray before digging in, ”they are pretty good. Wanna try?” Jaskier made a face,

“No, no my shrimps will be just divine,” he drawled softly and hummed as he took the first bite. Garlic bread was also procured from the bag and opened. Jaskier gave a happy groan as he dug into the linguini and shrimp. He also grabbed a piece of garlic bread and dunked it before taking a bite. Geralt snorted, took one piece and also took a bite, “oh? You are eating carbs!” Jaskier teased with a laugh and Geralt also gave a small laugh as he shrugged,

“I said I watch what carbs go in. Not that I do not eat any. Plus, I'll go work this off in no time,”

“How often do you go to the gym? It seemed when we were on the road you were in the gym everyday.”

“It took two long years to get myself built up without the use of hormones and all that junk. Just lots of protein and lifting a lot of weights. I mostly maintain more than build. So, every two to three days I hit the gym. I used the gym more while on the road because well, lets face it, you are a tough one to handle and I was eating a lot more junk.” Geralt replied and Jaskier hummed as his eyes trailed over the strong confines of his lover's body.

“I want to strum you like my guitar...” The words spilled before he could even stop himself and Geralt dropped his fork and garlic bread as he stared at his lover,

“What?”

“Oh! Oh god that came out didn't it? Oh god I am so sorry! But you are just so beautiful, gorgeous really. I can't help it!” Jaskier was fumbling as he fidgeted in his seat. Geralt put one hand on Jaskier's arm to quiet and control him as the younger male settled and Geralt rose one white eyebrow,

“That's okay. You can compliment me. Though, I have never been told someone wants to strum me, or that I am beautiful and gorgeous.. Well not since Vesemir...” He trailed off, his eyes going blank for a moment before he shook his head and went back to tucking into the meal in front of him. Jaskier wanting to change the subject cleared his throat,

“If I am to be staying here more... regularly, can we go and get a few of my guitars and my notebooks? I really should be working on music and I seem to have an even greater muse here.”

“I am not forcing you to stay, you may leave whenever you like.”

“I call bullshit, I tried to leave last night and you told me no, plus I want to stay on more acceptable terms. Not fully live in, I don't think we are ready for that but maybe a few nights a week?” Geralt gave a hum and a nod,

“Then I can focus on my work not training a brat such as yourself,”

“Hey no name calling!” Jaskier whined as he tossed his half eaten slice of bread at Geralt who smirked and tossed it right back, hitting the man in his face, “oof!” He yelled and laughed. Geralt was just glad to see the kid go back to being happy and relaxed. Not being quiet and reserved and terrified of everything as he had seemed to be earlier. Geralt would just have to be a lot more gentle with his training. Not like he minded. 

“So, you said you were sterile...” Jaskier broached and Geralt made another noise,

“You sure like pushing my buttons. Do you really want to go down this alley?” Geralt questioned with a frown.

“I can't be curious? What if one day I want a baby?”

“Then whatever woman you get with lets hope she will give you a baby,” Geralt retorted back,

“What if I want that baby with you?”

“Jaskier, you do realise you do not have the equipment in place to carry a child. In fact, they do not even have the technology to make that so at this very moment.”

“No, I know that! I mean what if I wanted to find a surrogate but I rather it be your sperm and not mine?”

“You are out of luck,”

“Okay, but why?” Jaskier asked again with a pout,

“Fine,” Geralt grumbled, rubbing his temples, “you stress me out,” he muttered and chugged the wine easily enough. The tall man stood and wandered to the fridge. The freezer was opened and a bottle of whiskey was brought out. Geralt grabbed a regular glass and sat down as he poured himself a cold drink and took a sip; making a face. “When I was 25, I had problems... ejaculating. I went to see a specialist and they found that I had a secondary infection in my urethra. They gave me antibiotics and then after that they had me jerk off in a cup. Come to find out I have a low sperm count on top of abnormal sperm activity. It could possibly be reversed with some forms of treatment but I feel like my lifestyle is not one to raise a child in,”

“But you can hide the BDSM stuff away. It isn't like you parade your sub's around for all to see in the public eye, you seem very private,” Jaskier stated quietly,

“Hmm, that isn't what I am talking about. Do you remember about two years ago when the prime minister of Canada visited? He got shot and the guy guarding him took the blow?” Jaskier nodded, “I was that bodyguard. I got shot in my shoulder protecting him.” He murmured softly, “before that I was held at gunpoint. I've also been stabbed and once knocked out during a bar fight when I was bouncing. What I do can be dangerous. Maybe not as much as some but why bring a child that every day you don't know if 'Daddy Geralt' is going to return?” He stated and Jaskier sighed,

“Okay fine it was just an idea. Truthfully I don't know if I want kids. I love kids, god I adore kids!” He grinned a bit, “but having one may be a different story.”

“The only family I actually talk to are my cousin's. They had a daughter a few years back... Ciri I think is her name, she should be about 4 or 5 now. I actually haven't met her yet,” he mumbled and shrugged a bit. 

“Oh but what if I wanna meet the cutie and play with her?” Jaskier asked as he bounced and Geralt took another swig of the hard liquor, 

“I will call and talk to Pavetta. We will see what we can arrange. She may actually like to see me for once. I don't go to family functions or anything of the like. No one has really heard much from me since Vesemir took me in,” he grunted and Jaskier nodded a bit,

“I have a big family. I am used to family gatherings,” he said with a smile and grasped Geralt's hand who squeezed back.

~ ~ ~

The night passed amicably. They settled to watch a movie on the TV. After that, Jaskier did the dishes - with his clothes on this time (much to Geralt's displeasure but he didn't push it.) Then, they both fell into fresh sheets. Geralt rubbing Jaskier's back until the younger man was sound asleep.

~ ~ ~

Geralt woke at 6 AM and realised Jaskier actually was not in bed. “Hmm, fuck,” he growled in hopes Jaskier was alright. Though his nose was assaulted with some amazing smells as Jaskier pushed the door open all the way, holding a plate,

“I hope you aren't mad. I slept so much yesterday my sleeping schedule is off. I made you breakfast. I know you are really big on no carbs and all that but I found flour and everything I actually needed for pancakes...” Jaskier held out a plate that had bacon, two fried eggs and a small stack of pancakes. Geralt gave a small smile as he took the plate. Jaskier danced a bit on his toes and settled next to his lover as Geralt dug in.

“You are a good boy,” Geralt said around bites and leaned to give Jaskier a kiss on the cheek and Jaskier grinned faintly,

“So, you said we will take STD tests today. Can we go grab my guitar, some other clothes and my notebooks, too?”

“What, are my clothes not good enough?” Geralt asked curiously between bites and Jaskier flushed,

“N-no actually they are amazing and comfortable. I just do have some sweats that I wear when I write. It kinda gets me in the mood ya know?” Geralt hummed and nodded as he took another bite, “Geralt? What's behind that door that's locked?” Jaskier asked and Geralt sighed and put down his fork,

“Nothing for you to see just yet,”

“Oh yes I am guessing that is your dungeon? All your ah... big play toys?” He asked as he waggled his eyebrows, “when do I get to see it?”

“When I have decided you are actually ready for that level of play. I only take experienced play partners into that room and I am the only one with a key. Please do not pry or I will punish you, Julian.” He said under his breath and Jaskier flushed,

“You know I hate that,”

“Then behave,” Geralt stated roughly and went back to finishing his breakfast. “Did you eat?” Jaskier gave a nod and Geralt made an approved hum as he watched Jaskier stand. He still wore his night clothes but was rummaging in the space of the walk that Geralt had designated him for clothes. He found a light blue heather henley that matched his eyes perfectly and a pair of khaki slacks that he quickly changed into. They weren't his usual wear but they were comfortable and just the looks his golden eyed lover gave him made Jaskier shiver somewhat.

When Geralt was done, Jaskier took the plate and went downstairs to do his dishes as Geralt stood and looked through his own clothes. Truthfully, he wore dark blues and blacks. Jaskier's ranged from white to navy, black, and light blue. 'Maybe I should pick up not so dull clothes?' He wondered to himself as he fished out a grey heather henley and pulled that on. Soon came black comfortable jeans and a belt, his black socks and then the black boots he always wore before he went to his dresser. Slowly and with shaking hands he pulled out the silver chain that held a wolf's head howling. It had been two years since he wore this. It was a necklace Yennefer had gotten for him, calling Geralt her “White Wolf”. Though he hated that nickname even if Triss used it occasionally to piss him off.

Geralt unclasped the lobster claw and slowly put it around his thick neck. His neck flexed and he eyed himself in the mirror above his dresser and sighed with a frown. Maybe it was time to really get over Yennefer. Downstairs he had a man who seemed quite amazing, if a bit on the hyper side. Geralt couldn't really say if he loved Jaskier, but there was definitely sparks. Geralt had only told two people in his whole life he loved them in the romantic sexual way. One was Vesemir, where he was more or so coerced into saying it, and Yennefer. He actually meant it with Yen and then she turned that love and ruined him. 

He just wasn't ready or willing to give that level of commitment to Jaskier. “Geralt?” He heard that melodic voice call to him as Jaskier opened the door and he smiled, “dishes are done.” The man murmured and played with the hem of his shirt as he eyed him, “a wolf?” He asked about the necklace, “I like it. You ready to go? We can stop off at my penthouse and then by that time the clinic should be open,” Geralt made a noise and turned a bit as he tucked the necklace away,

“Hmm, yes let's go.” He growled gently and Jaskier frowned but said nothing as he fumbled to slip on his shoes, hurrying to follow Geralt down the stairs. “We're taking Roach today,” Geralt said roughly as he grabbed the keys to the red Porsche.

“Oh? I actually get to touch this beautiful, gorgeous car?” Jaskier teased,

“No,” Geralt stated as he used the fob to unlock the door and opened it for his lover. Jaskier pouted and climbed into the sleek black interior. He noticed it was a manual and that the interior was leather and looked almost brand new. Geralt shut the door and moved to the driver's side to climb into the sleek car. 

“So, what kind of car is this?” He asked as he gingerly touched the silky leather dashboard.

“A 2010 Porsche 911 Carrera 4s,” Geralt said as he started the car with ease. Jaskier felt himself flush at the sound of the engine and cleared his throat as Geralt hit the button for the garage door. When it was opened, he hit the gas and clutch as well as shifted into first and quickly shifted to second as he clicked the garage to shut while he sped easily out of the driveway and onto the road. Their first destination was the luxury apartments that Jaskier lived in. They were further into downtown. Thankfully, Jaskier had his own two parking spots in the garage hooked on and all he had to do was show his parking pass and Geralt was able to park next to a slightly beat up older BMW that was Jaskier's.

Geralt parked and moved to open the door for Jaskier who got out mumbling, “I can open and close my own doors...”

“I told you not to touch Roach. It took six months before I let Yen in her. You are lucky.” Geralt said while he locked the door and put the key into his pocket as Jaskier lead the way to the elevator. He keyed in the code and they got in to ride. There were a few other people in the elevator so Jaskier leaned against Geralt and Geralt smirked a bit as he let his hand slide down. Jaskier made a small noise as Geralt started to grope the khaki covered buttocks. “Shh,” Geralt murmured in his lover's ear,

“What in the hell are you doing?” Jaskier whispered slightly louder than he intended, which got him looks,

“Nothing that won't draw attention to us if you shut up,” Geralt stated gingerly as fingers broached the waistband of the khakis and his hand slipped in to grope brief covered cheeks. Jaskier tensed and was bright red as he cleared his throat. His blue eyes flitted up to his lover who looked casual as if his arm was just around Jaskier and that was all. Of course, he was a regular and everyone knew that he was Jaskier's bodyguard so it wasn't odd at all. Their posture said everything was normal.

When the elevator held at the first floor, the door opened and some people left. Jaskier wanted to sigh of relief but two more people got on and he wanted to curse. Especially when he felt fingers tentatively push past the band of his briefs. Cool, rough fingers breached and he felt them slide between his cheeks and rub ever so slowly. Jaskier had to bite back a moan and Geralt gave him a look. 

Jaskier tried to straighten up and he smiled the best he could especially as a woman who lived a floor below started to talk to him. “How long have you been gone Julian? A year now? How was your tour?” The middle aged woman asked as Jaskier cleared his throat and squeaked when he felt one finger tease his hole. Jaskier tried to tighten himself so Geralt could not press in, but Geralt had other plans as the younger man cleared his throat,

“Y-yeah, I have. Been back for a few days. I got a lot g-g-going on,” he stammered and hip bumped Geralt. That did not move the mountain of a man who patiently waited for his lover to stop fighting and smirked as he started to press and rub again still not pushing said finger into him. 

“That's so nice! You have always been such a good kid to have here,” she cooed and looked up at Geralt and felt her eyes quickly move away when that firm golden gaze stared at her as if he was not just now pushing the tip of his finger into the man's ass she was talking to, “I see you still have the bodyguard... Does he ever talk?” She asked as if she was conspiring with Jaskier, leaning a bit closer and Jaskier laughed hesitantly and shook his head,

“N-no hes good at being quiet. Geralt, say Hi. This is Mrs. Smith, she waters my plants when I am gone,” 

“Hi.” Was all Geralt gritted out as he pushed into the first knuckle. Jaskier squeaked and almost moaned as he bit his lip. The woman just gulped and turned away from the two. Geralt really bothered her but that was something he was used to at this point so he didn't actually care. 

The elevator stopped at a few more places and soon Mrs. Smith was off and Jaskier gasped out a quiet “thank god,” when the door opened to his personal penthouse. He went to move in but Geralt pushed Jaskier against the wall closest to the buttons to claim Jaskier into a rough kiss as he pulled one hand out to hold the door. 

Jaskier moaned and gulped into the kiss before Geralt was off and entering the rather flamboyant penthouse. 

Jaskier had white carpets (why, Geralt could not understand), the walls were white as well but every wall was covered with some modern impressionistic paintings. They were bright and Geralt wrinkled his nose. In the large south facing window sat a large stand that held many different plants and Jaskier quickly went to them and started to look them over, pinching off any dying ends and nodded at them. They were good for water so he didn't bother. Geralt looked around the kitchen as Jaskier started for his small make-shift studio. It was supposed to be another bedroom but instead he recorded, wrote and mused in the room.

One wall was full of everything from a lute and ukulele to a few vintage acoustic guitars. Jaskier smiled and cooed, “Hello Dandelion, I am sorry daddy's been away...” He picked up the guitar and nuzzled it as if it was a real thing. “Time to go with daddy. We will be staying with big mean Geralt. Don't worry sweety, I won't let him hurt you,”

“You talk to your guitar? And it is named? That's how you got your safeword?” Geralt asked, as he crossed his arms and Jaskier jumped and flushed,

“You call your car Roach and refuse to let anyone touch it and also refer to it as a “her”. You are one to talk about odd habits. This was my first guitar my father gave me when I was a wee lad. She means a lot to me and she's the guitar I do all my work on!” He said as he strummed the guitar and gave a happy sigh before he put it in it's hard case along with a few extra string sets and his notebook, pen and picks. “Now, sod off I need to get my clothes too,” Jaskier said jokingly as Geralt grabbed him into a rough and demanding kiss.

Jaskier moaned and happily stepped onto his toes to kiss back as he leaned forward. Though, the kiss was done before it even fully started. Geralt took the guitar case rather gently as Jaskier moved to his bedroom. Geralt followed him but made a face as he looked around.

Jaskier's large four poster bed was messy and not made. It smelt of sex and sweat and it was almost sickly and rather sour smelling. There were clothes all strewn about and the closet was open with the light on. All of his clothes in there were thrown haphazardly on hangers, dresser drawers were open and Geralt did not even want to venture into the bathroom. “I swear if you try to leave my bedroom like this I will switch you so hard,” Geralt grunted and Jaskier laughed nervously as he started to quickly pick up clothes and toss them into a rather full basket,

“Looks like my cleaning lady hasn't came by...”

“Why does every other part of your house look unlived in and yet here is this room? It is full of dirty clothes and smells of old sex,”

“Oh yeah, probably that one girl I had over... She was rather... messy,” he gave a dopey grin but frowned when he looked at how serious Geralt was, “it was before all this, alright?”

“As in you fucked a girl right before you came to my house to talk to me about what I do?”

“Well, yeah I was... I was horny and she was oh so very much available. I'm sorry we weren't exactly together, Geralt...” Jaskier trailed off and frowned and Geralt sighed,

“Get your damned cleaning lady in here to wash your sheets and pick up your mess. I can't have you living in squalor. Now, are you ready to go to the clinic?” Geralt checked his watch and Jaskier nodded as he grabbed a duffel bag and stuffed a few things into it,

“I will need to do some laundry, you have a washer and dryer right?” Jaskier chirped as Geralt gave a grunt,

“Hmm, right off the kitchen you just aren't very perceptive.” He stated as Jaskier shut the door to his room. 

“Please, be careful with Dandelion will you?” Jaskier begged as Geralt opened the penthouse and Jaskier shut and locked the door. He keyed in the elevator code and they waited,

“Will you stop referring to it as some sentient being?”

“Then stop calling your damned car Roach and let me touch it.” Jaskier said with a smirk,

“My license plate says 'Roach' on it,” Geralt grumbled as they entered the empty elevator. Thankfully, Geralt kept his hands to himself and the ride down was silent with no stops. They made their way to the red Porsche and Geralt opened the trunk. It was just as clean and tidy as everything else in his life and Geralt set the guitar ever so gently inside along with the duffel bag full of dirty clothes that would surely go through the laundry before he let Jaskier even think about wearing them.

~ ~ ~

The trip to the clinic was mostly silent. Geralt let Jaskier out and they entered together. It was early enough that they were almost the only people in the room and Geralt went up to make an appointment. Unfortunately, a girl who was quite pregnant recognized Jaskier, “it's you! You are Jaskier Pankratz that new singer! Oh I didn't think I would meet you!” She was bouncing excitedly as Jaskier laughed and smiled at her, “I have your first album, and that picture spread you did for men's health? It's hanging in my room! You are so hot!” She squealed and went to touch him but a rough hand grabbed her wrist and she turned to see the looming face of Geralt,

“Please, do not touch my client,” Geralt said in that slow and calm voice that seemed to do more damage than when he yelled. She yelped and tried to pull from the rough grasp as Jaskier moved a hand to grab Geralt's wrist,

“It's fine, Geralt she's just a fan. How about I sign something for you?” Jaskier's eyes searched the tables and soon found that same men's health magazine she had mentioned. He grabbed it as Geralt dropped her wrist and he whipped out a sharpie, “so what is your name?” When the girl said it, he wrote 'With love Julian Alfred Pankratz, Jaskier' and handed it to her. She eyed Geralt inquisitively to see what he would do but Jaskier frowned at him, leaned in and gave her a quick hug. She ran to go sit at her seat hugging the magazine to her chest as she smiled at them. 

“Do you always just carry a pen around in your pocket?”

“Why not? I will always find fans. I am a new face in an already boring scene. Plus, look at me.” He said and gestured to his body and Geralt snorted and had to choke back a laugh,

“You are a skinny, lanky, barely out of puberty boy,” Geralt murmured as he flopped down next to Jaskier,

“And you didn't have to be so rough with her. She was just excited. You know it is quite normal I get groped and touched by fans. Are you jealous?” Jaskier crossed his legs and looked at Geralt who refused to meet his gaze, “oohh....” He licked his lips and grinned as he leaned forward, “you are. Yee gods who knew Geralt River White would be jealous?” He snickered and Geralt cleared his throat and was about to retort but the door to the waiting room opened,

“Geralt White? Julian Pankratz?” They stood and followed the nurse. Geralt went to one room and Jaskier to another. The appointment for Geralt was short and lasted all of ten minutes. Jaskier's took a lot longer. Geralt sat stiff in the waiting room as he waited for him. Thankfully, the pregnant fan was seen and had left by the time Jaskier emerged, looking like a kicked dog. 

“What exactly happened? My appointment lasted ten minutes at that, you were in there over an hour!” Geralt hissed as they approached Roach.

“So, well the doctor wanted a thorough history of my sexual partners, how many, when, if I used a condom, and then also decided to... Geralt, he put his finger in my ass!” He had wide eyes, “that was so humiliating!”

“I put my fingers in your ass all the time, come on,” Geralt opened the door and climbed in, “he was checking your prostate. Just wait, I am at the age I get that at least once a year. It isn't that bad and I don't exactly like penetrative anal sex when I am on the receiving end.” Geralt sighed and started the car as he looked at Jaskier, “what else?”

“Well, he read me what could be known as a riot act. He practically yelled at me for being so stupid and not having a test before or using condoms. When I told him it was you who made me come in and that we had sex with condoms...”

“Wait you told him I was having sex with you?”

“Geralt! He wanted a full history. The fact you are the only partner to use protective sex devices. He was rather impressed and also thankful. He said my test should be back early next week, yours?” Geralt nodded and hummed,

“Yeah, Monday or Tuesday. Wednesday at the latest is usually. Like I said, I got tested a few weeks after me and Yen cut ties.”

“Can I still go to Triss' party?”

“You aren't fucking anyone there, I do not see why not. I know it isn't exactly lunch but you wanna grab a bite?” Jaskier perked up a bit and nodded,

“Then what? Do you have plans?” He asked and Geralt nodded,

“I need to stop into White Securitas for a bit.”

“Okay, good, good it will give me time to write notes and start composing again,”

“Julian Alfred, I swear to any god listening if you decide to write a song about us having sex I will kill you.”

“Geralt! Why would I ever do that?” He teased and gave a grin as Geralt rolled his eyes and drove out of the small Planned Parenthood parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments/criticisms/ideas and the kudos for me I love them they keep my going!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The play party is here! Jaskier gets the taste of real punishment from his dominant! Geralt shows off his rope skills!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I LOVE shibari but I am not well versed in it. I know maybe like one simple knot but can I explain it? No not at all! I just can see Geralt loving rope and the way it looks on his partners. I LOVE the way it looks on people hehehe.
> 
> Also once again thank you to Sarathebonsai for being my beta and dealing with my... dirtiness weirdness hyperness and well anything else I am!

Thursday passed with no real events. Jaskier was dropped off and had set up shop in Geralt's office and den space. It was perfect for him to sprawl out his notebooks as he strummed about on his guitar, Dandelion. Of course, some songs that he would undoubtedly never play out loud were about Geralt, mostly Geralt's dick. One though, he started to write about a white wolf and that one he would play. Well, it depended on what Geralt thought about it.

Geralt had went to White Securitas to go over the monthly paper statements and talk with the head manager of the security form. They were actually talking about expanding to another city and that was quite exciting. It meant more clients and bigger payouts. What was once a little form was slowly shifting to be quite larger. 

When Geralt had come home, he made them a meal of two flank steaks and smashed garlic potatoes with roasted asparagus. Jaskier had sung his praises for the food and they had went to bed curled against one another, ready for the next day to come.

~ ~ ~

Geralt was the first to wake again. Jaskier lay on his back, arm flung over his eyes and was sleeping soundly. Geralt just sat and watched his lover who looked so innocent and beautiful like this. Jaskier was so vulnerable and that made Geralt want to protect him even more. Geralt sighed and shifted from the bed as he got up and headed downstairs. The clock flashed 8 AM. Later than normal but Geralt didn't care in the least. He would wake up his lover with coffee and maybe pancakes.

Geralt made quick work of pancakes, coffee and scrambled eggs this time. He also added green onion just to give Jaskier some form of vegetable. Though, before he could make his way upstairs with the food, Jaskier was descending with a yawn, “Geralt? Do I smell pancakes? That smells delicious,” he mumbled sleepily and gave that simple dopey grin as Geralt settled the food at the table. Jaskier sat happily enough and started to dig in. 

Geralt also sat down and tucked into two small pancakes with scrambled eggs and his coffee. Jaskier added a lot of cream and sugar and Geralt drank his black; just like everything else in his life. “I find it so funny you actually made me pancakes. Mister I-don't-eat-carbs,” Jaskier teased in between bites and Geralt just made a noise and smirked as he took another bite,

“I also don't put half a cup of sugar in my coffee or smother my pancake in sugary syrup,” Geralt stated as Jaskier shrugged and continued to eat happily. “Are you ready for tonight?” Geralt asked and Jaskier nodded with a grin,

“A bit nervous yeah but excited. So, can you explain what will go on?”

“Well, we will meet at the dungeon which is normally someone's house or an area we rent etc. Triss has a contract with a local venue she uses. Everyone normally gets there and drink maybe eat whatever appetizers may be floating about,” Geralt explained, “they get to talking and know one another maybe what everyone likes and dislikes etc.” He sighed as he frowned, “then I will come in and meet up with the submissive I will be using as my subject. Go over safewords, what I will do and then we set up in a room and people watch. Normally, after any demos be it shibari, suspension or whatever is going on everyone starts to play in different rooms. There will be a separate area for people to drink and dance and have sex if they like,” Geralt went on to explain and sighed softly as he looked at Jaskier,

“You will be with either Triss or one of her subs who will show you around and you can watch the others play. Just be aware that there is a no touch policy unless you ask for consent.” Geralt murmured, “I know how handsy you can get but you have to ask. I rather not have to throw my own submissive out of his first play party,”

“Can I touch you?” Jaskier purred lightly and leaned forward, “I wanna be able to put my hands all over you,” he growled and grinned showing his white teeth,

“When I am not working you may touch me as you see fit, but when I am working you will not touch me because I need to be professional,” and Jaskier nodded alright with that answer as it was. 

“I think I can handle that.” Jaskier murmured and Geralt hummed lowly as he smiled at his lover.

~ ~ ~

The day passed with Geralt cleaning. Well, there really wasn't much to clean. The dishes were done, he vacuumed the living room and remade his bed. His and Jaskier's laundry went into the washer and when it was time, switched out. Geralt forced Jaskier out of the office to actually fold and put away any laundry he was keeping. 

Once everything was cleaned to Geralt's satisfaction, he ushered Jaskier into an actual shower with no protest at all. Geralt followed suit and they both started to wash up. Jaskier tried to palm his lover's thick cock and get maybe some steamy shower sex going but Geralt grabbed his hand and shook his head, “no sex until the test result,” he murmured and Jaskier whined softly but dropped his lover's half stiff cock as he turned to finish showering. Geralt had to bite back a small groan at the swell of the other's buttocks. They were tight and round, going up to a lean and slightly muscled back. He traced a hand along some of the fur that seemed to settle on his body. Jaskier flushed but Geralt actually liked what hair Jaskier had. His cock and balls were shaven but his chest and stomach and arms were just amazing.

Geralt was also quite hairy and he hadn't shaved between his legs either. He also had a small five o' clock shadow along his chin but he was going to leave it there for now. 

Once their shower was done, Geralt helped dry his lover off and then dried off himself. He put on deodorant and pressed it into Jaskier's hands as well so he could also put it on. Geralt spritzed the cologne he used and they went to get dressed. Geralt in a dark grey polo that said 'White Security' on and a pair of black slacks. The shirt was tucked and he belted his slacks on as well as the same black socks and black boots. He pulled part of his hair up and out of his face.

Geralt instructed Jaskier to put on his new dress shirt. It was a rich blue a button down with long sleeves and a paisley design. Jaskier put on an undershirt and put that on as well as buttoning it and tucking it into his own black slacks. Geralt also grabbed a small stash of condoms and handed them to his lover, “just in case.” He stated and Jaskier flushed a bit but put them in his pocket.

Geralt lead the way and they were off.

~ ~ ~

The venue was already seeming to be popping. Music was playing loudly, the lights were dimmed but there were flashing colored lights on the outside. Cars were parked and it seemed it was a good turn out this time around. Geralt let Jaskier out of the black Escalade, they were parked in what said 'security' which was right next to the door. 

Geralt got the bag out of the boot of the SUV that held his large canvas bag that contained all of his ropes tied in easy little packages for the demo he would be doing. Triss was standing at the door with a dark eyed girl who was at her knees holding the door open with her back and bottom. The girl wore a flimsy top that was barely closed with tight booty shorts and no shoes, “Geralt! So lovely to see you and Jaskier,” she eyed him and grinned a bit, “man you look good and clean up well Jaskier,” she teased and he grinned nervously as Geralt nodded and eyed the girl,

“Your submissive?”

“You don't remember? This is Sabrina, she's my first. How could you forget?”

“I usually don't pay attention.” He stated back as she shrugged,

“Sabrina, this is Jaskier. You will be showing him around once our handsome security gets to work. Alright?” The girl nodded but said nothing as her head kept low. Jaskier cringed but smiled a bit, clinging to Geralt's back pocket as Geralt lead Jaskier in. 

The first room had alcohol, food and a lot of people talking and dancing. Geralt ignored them all as Jaskier tried to soak it all in, still holding to his dominant's pocket as Geralt made his way to a room to set up. Jaskier let go of his lover's pocket and found a seat as he watched Geralt pull out all of his ropes and start to untie them. They got put on a table covered in a black cloth. He nodded with approval and turned to Jaskier, “well, let's go.” He murmured gently and Jaskier jumped up like a puppy dog,

“I feel... underdressed,” he murmured nervously but Geralt just snorted and put an arm around his waist,

“You are actually overdressed and so am I. I am not really one for wearing minimal clothes at these places. I actually won't take my clothes off, not even to play.” He stated and Jaskier gaped at him slightly,

“No that is no good. You can't just not show everyone your body, you are a god!” Geralt chuckled and shrugged a bit. They made their way back to the main room. Triss had shut the door and there were two girls behind her and on their knees. Jaskier summarized that was two out of her three submissives. A dark haired woman was soon walking in and also dropped in front of Triss. Triss rubbed her head lovingly and bent for a kiss. Jaskier had to pull away from staring and looked up at Geralt curiously,

“Sabrina, Fringilla and Phillippa. Her three submissives. Sabrina is her longest running,” he said softly as Triss moved away and brought Sabrina and Phillippa over.

“Geralt, meet Phillippa, my newest submissive.” Triss purred, “she will be your subject. Now, you know the rules - no fucking. She loves to be tied up, it's probably her favorite thing,” Triss said as the girl bobbed her head and smiled with her long black hair as she eyed Geralt with almost hungry eyes,

“You will be tying me up, Sir?” She asked breathy and Geralt nodded with a hum, trying to ignore the looks she was giving him,

“Yes, maybe we can step to the side and discuss a few things? Triss?” Triss nodded and Geralt lead her to a corner. Jaskier stood nervous in the room staring at everything around him. There were men and women that were both naked. Some wore leather and tight booty shorts. Some in normal clothes such as himself. So, at least he wasn't the only one. When the tray of alcohol came around with a man in a g-string, one in his strings and nothing more. Jaskier grabbed what looked like some fruity drink and took a swig with a face. Not what he normally drank but it was better than nothing to wet his somewhat dry throat and mouth.

“Nervous?” Triss asked as she smirked a bit and crossed her arms. 

“A little... it's my first go at this...” Jaskier murmured as she nodded at him and smiled a bit,

“Everyone starts somewhere. I was where you are at one point. Geralt will help you get in the swing of things as will Sabrina. She will not be in session tonight so she's all yours to walk around and observe. I know Geralt will be having his shibari demo soon and I suggest you sit in on that. Its one of his favorite things and yet he hasn't brought out his ropes on you yet, sad.”

“Excuse me, he's tied me up and fucked me senseless!” Jaskier snapped and felt a sharp slap across his face from Triss,

“You will not talk to me like that!” She hissed, her green eyes glinting. Jaskier pulled back to slap as well but his arm was caught by Geralt,

“Do not or we will both be thrown out. I told you to keep your tongue,” Geralt hissed in his lover's ear and dropped the arm down. Jaskier frowned and furrowed his eyebrows, “do I need to find a room and spank you? I have yet to truly discipline you. I think maybe I should, Triss?” Triss pointed and Geralt all but hauled Jaskier by his collar into said room. There was a chair and bed and Geralt pushed Jaskier onto the bed,

“Now hold on a minute, she hit me first! I told you I don't want to be smacked in the face!” Jaskier tried to protest but Geralt growled,

“No, you do not go to hit back at anyone! It doesn't matter she hit you first. It was wrong and I will bring it up to her later, but you can not reciprocate.” He growled as he undid the buckle and slid the belt out from his pants, “pants and underwear down now,” Geralt demanded as Jaskier shook his head, “don't make me get those pants off myself. Pants off, now.” Jaskier frowned but turned and stood before he undid the pants and slipped them and the boxers down. “Good boy, now turn onto your stomach and hold onto the sheets. I want you to count after each hit. I will warm you up a bit so this won't be too painful,” Geralt murmured as a warm hand went to his lover's butt and he rubbed it slowly.

Jaskier nodded but said nothing as Geralt did a few practice smacks. They were sharp but didn't hurt as bad as they could. Once a few of those seemed to warm him up, Geralt smirked, “alright start to count.” He whacked with a loud snap and Jaskier cried out as he arched and whimpered,

“One!” He cried and pushed his face into the bed. When another rang true on his backside he hollered, “two!” This went on for 10 hard spanks and Jaskier was weeping quietly into the sheets as Geralt bent onto his knees and started to kiss his reddened buttocks gently. He murmured his praises to Jaskier as he rubbed the sore skin and slowly helped Jaskier pull his pants up.

“Can you walk?” Jaskier nodded hesitantly and sighed as he stood a bit shakily, his eyes dreamy, 

“That hurt,” he mumbled gently and Geralt sighed as he put his arms around his lover and gave him a rather sweet and gentle kiss,

“It was your punishment. I don't like using spanking neither for pleasure nor pain but I didn't have any other way to punish you. Forgive me, it was needed.” He said softly, “did you learn your lesson?” Jaskier nodded gently as he leaned into the embrace and relaxed,

“I did, I promise...” He mumbled shyly and Geralt pulled away to get his belt back on. When they reentered the room it felt like all eyes were on them. Surely they must have heard the smacks and screams above the music? At least that was what Jaskier thought as Geralt made his way as if nothing had happened to the room he had set up. Jaskier met up with Sabrina, Triss already off doing her own thing as Geralt brought in Phillippa. This room was much quieter and once it was full, Geralt shut the door. Jaskier had taken a rather ginger seat in the front with Sabrina next to him and the demo started.

Geralt first explained a simple single knot, then a double and then went to teach everyone how to do a chest harness. These were all simple and easy and Jaskier actually really liked the style. The submissive who was his subject seemed to really be enjoying it. She was leaning into Geralt's strong and steady hands and moaned softly whenever he tightened the ropes or touched her. Though, his hands did not stray and he kept them steady. He also ignored her moans and suggestive pressing as she eyed him dreamily.

The demo went on for an hour and a half. The second half, he had people in pairs and was teaching them how to tie each other up. Once it was done he gave a small smile and nodded to everyone, “thank you for coming please leave tips with Triss or at the door and if you have any questions my card is on the table next to the tip jar,” he stated as a few people dropped money into the jar and a few more grabbed his business card. It had a separate email and social media account just for his shibari lessons. They had become quite popular in the last five or so years it had seemed.

Once everyone was gone, Jaskier moved up to Geralt and quickly pulled the white haired man into a very aggressive kiss with a growl as Geralt happily kissed back, arms wrapping around him. When they parted, he opened his eyes and looked down curiously, “what was that for?”

“Did you not see how she was all over you? I got jealous, alright? You are mine,” Jaskier murmured groping Geralt between his legs as Geralt groaned and kissed him a few more times,

“Yes, yes yours.” He murmured against his lips and pulled away, “now, go have fun, I'm on the clock yeah?” Jaskier nodded as Sabrina stepped up and lead the other out of the room. Geralt ran a hand through his hair and cursed as he fixed the ponytail. He tucked his pants back in and adjusted the slight bulge he had before he made his way to do his rounds as security.

~ ~ ~

Geralt only had to break up one problem: A newer dominant who decided to actually torture his submissive in front of people. Geralt had hauled him out and helped another dungeon monitor to get the girl cleaned up and called for help. The police took a statement and Geralt had asked the girl if she had a way home. She did not and so Geralt called her a cab and gave her his business card if she needed anything. She left with a small thank you. Other than that, it was an easy night.

Jaskier was happy to stand in the backgrounds of the different rooms with Sabrina. One room was solely for spanking. Both men and women were lining up to be spanked by dominants, maybe not even their own from what Jaskier saw. Another room was for rope play, and another had what looked like crucifixes where people were tied up and tortured with feathers, spanked and other things. 

Jaskier couldn't help but have a small hard on the whole time. It all seemed so fun and to think that his lover could press him against any wall and have his way with him for all to see really turned him on. Maybe Jaskier was a bit of an exhibitionist. Of course, he loved people watching him. He almost got off being on stage and singing, dancing and bouncing up and down for all to see. He loved when women and sometimes men grabbed at his clothes and hands as he winked at the audience and sung his ballads or the rowdy pop songs. 

When the night was dying down, Jaskier went into the main room and settled on the couch to have another cocktail and wait as Geralt helped usher everyone out. It was about 2 in the morning and Jaskier was yawning quietly as he settled back. Sabrina had went off to do her own thing with her dominant since Jaskier had promised to not move from the couch and there he sat. 

“You ready?” Geralt asked as the music was turned off and he sat up with another yawn and nodded,

“Yeah I think so.” Jaskier mumbled softly and stood slowly. Geralt put an arm around his waist as he steadied him, the other hand held his canvas bag that held the ropes all neatly tied back up. 

“Good night Triss,” Geralt called over his shoulder and she gave a short wave,

“See you next time. Maybe next time you will play with your sub,” she called with a small laugh as Geralt rolled his eyes and lead Jaskier to the SUV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review, critique and kudos!


	6. Author note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a chapter, SORRY!

HOLY HELL I HIT OVER 3K READS!? What the hell everyone thank you so much! I never thought my muse of bdsm geralt would ever take a run and yet here we are. I literally just started this what a week ago and pumped out 5 chapters and this is the thanks I get? THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I hope to continue writing this for a long time and make it a long fic. I will be slowing down slightly because I want to really give quality content and to map out where exactly this fic will be going. I have ideas but first we need to get to those ideas by exposition! Once again. Thank you everyone of you who has read this, liked it and commented!


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks is a long time. Geralt tries to help with some steamy phone sex while Jaskier gets stuck writing music. Also, they make up and have sex so uh yeah.. duh lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so Geralt doesnt "do vanilla sex" but its been two weeks so yes hes having vanilla sex cause he wants to have sex with his lover sue him!
> 
> Also I do not own the song the song Jaskier sings to Geralt is called I get off by Haelstorm its an awesome rock song about sex just saying.

The weekend passed easily enough even with Geralt's 'no sex until the test results came back' policy. Those nights passed with Geralt cuddling and praising Jaskier. Jaskier spent the days locked in the office strumming and singing as he started composing the songs for his next album. There were a few he wrote that were quite dirty which would not make it out of this room but that didn't bother him.

When Monday rolled around, Geralt was up again at 6 AM. That seemed to be the magic number. Jaskier was still fast asleep curled up in the blankets and looking as angelic as ever. Geralt gave a small satisfied grin as he moved to go downstairs. It had become a tradition that Geralt would wake early and make a big batch of pancakes. He almost always ate one or two as well while Jaskier ate three with two or three eggs. 

When Jaskier smelt the pancakes, he came stumbling down in a large tee shirt that was Geralt's and a pair of sweats that were his own. They were tight and were slung low on pointy hips that showed that beautiful 'V' and the hairy patch right above his pubis. Geralt had to turn away and lick his lips 'thank god for sweat pants,' was all he thought, “pancakes eggs?” Geralt nodded to the bench and Jaskier nodded as he slipped in. Geralt brought him the coffee mug that seemed designated for Jaskier as well as cream and sugar and poured him a cup. After that, two fried eggs and three large pancakes were placed in front of the hungry singer. Geralt had one pancake and two fried eggs as he sat with his black cup of coffee, “how in the world do you stay so skinny eating like that?” Geralt questioned as he rose an eyebrow and Jaskier shrugged in between bites of pancakes groaning happily.

Geralt chuckled softly as he tucked into his pancake that had minimum syrup and took sips of black coffee as Jaskier ate as if it was his last meal. This was really the only carb and sugar filled meal Geralt really made. Lunches consisted of sandwiches and salads or they would stop off at a burger joint. Geralt had gotten real Italian style pizza the other night and the nights they didn't eat out; Geralt cooked five star restaurant meals. 

“I have a song I wanna sing for you... Mind you this one won't be on the album it's a personal song. Will you listen?” Jaskier asked and Geralt hummed and nodded,

“After breakfast,” he said softly and Jaskier looked almost like a puppy as he bounced with excitement. 

~ ~ ~

After breakfast, Geralt sat down on his rather comfortable black leather sofa and waited as Jaskier pulled out a small portable amp and then an electric guitar, “this song sounds better more with a rock flare than pop,” Jaskier explained and flushed as he gave the guitar a small tune and cleared his throat as he started to strum the riffs to a rather heavy sounding song. It was quite different than what he normally played. Jaskier looked up his eyes turning feral almost as he started to sing:

“You don't know that I know,  
You watch me every night  
And I just can't resist the urge  
To stand here in the light  
You're greedy eyes upon me  
And then I come undone  
And I could close the curtains  
But this too much fun  
I get off on you  
Getting off on me  
I give you what you want  
But nothing is for free  
It's a give and take  
Kinda life we make  
When your line is crossed  
I get off  
I get off  
So much left unspoken  
Between the two of us  
It's so much more exciting  
To look when you can touch  
You could say I am different  
And maybe I'm a freak  
But I know how to twist ya  
To bring you to your knees  
I get off on you  
Getting off on me  
I give you what you want  
But nothing is for free  
It's a give and take  
Kinda life we make  
When your line is crossed  
I get off  
I get off  
But you don't know  
But you can't see  
It's what you forgive  
Out here for me  
I get off on you  
Getting off on me  
I give you what you want  
Yeah  
I get off on you  
Getting off on me  
I give you what you want  
But nothing is for free  
It's a give and take  
Kinda life we make  
When your line is crossed  
I get off  
I get off  
Yea, I get off  
Yea, I get off  
I get off”

Geralt found his golden eyes widening and he started to grin as he listened to Jaskier blare out this rather heavy rock sounding song about what was essentially Jaskier getting off on Geralt. The singer was gyrating his hips as blue met gold and held them as he sang. When the song ended, Geralt was on his feet and pulling Jaskier into a rough kiss as lips met teeth in a very dominating kiss. Jaskier would have dropped his guitar if it was not for the shoulder strap holding it up.

Geralt pulled away just long enough for Jaskier to pull the guitar strap off and set it to the side before Geralt was pushing Jaskier to the couch. Jaskier went willingly enough as their lips and tongues met again in a fevered way. Geralt groaned softly as he pulled away, hard and wanting. Jaskier felt his own sweat pants tented as he flushed red, “I thought you said no sex until the test results?” He asked softly and Geralt shook his head,

“We won't be having sex.”

Jaskier felt a sad and disappointed noise leave his throat as he arched and ground his neediness into Geralt who ground back, “you make it so damned difficult,” he growled softly in his throat.

“Please, just once?” Jaskier almost begged as he looked up at Geralt, eyes wide and pupils blown with need and want. “I need you, it's been days since you have been in me!” He whined and Geralt shook his head as he pulled Jaskier into another rough kiss. He pulled back slowly to another whine from those beautiful lips before he murmured,

“Stay.” 

At that, Geralt was up, taking the stairs to the second floor, two at a time. Jaskier was pulling at his sweat pants and letting his hard cock flop out. A hand grasped around it as he stroked slowly, waiting on Geralt. Geralt took the stairs down two at a time and he growled before advancing on the masturbating Jaskier, “I did not tell you that you could touch yourself, Julian,” he murmured as Jaskier whined and dropped his throbbing cock as Geralt pulled out two condoms.

Jaskier took one and fumbled as he undid the package, and rolled it down his aching dick. Geralt had pushed the waistband of his own sweats down and was rolling his own condom on a hard thick cock with such ease. At that, a small tube of lube was brought out and Jaskier opened his legs and whined, “fuck me, please!”

“I told you no,” Geralt murmured with an almost bored patience that came from experience with bratty submissives. Jaskier was no different than any other of his subs, wanting and needing at all times, “we will do this my way or not at all and you can have blue balls, hmm?” Jaskier shook his head in protest at the idea of blue balls but then nodded and pouted as Geralt covered his hand ever so slowly in the lube.

That lube covered hand started to stroke his own cock and he bit his lip as he slowly settled over Jaskier's body. Jaskier arched up when that hand touched him and coated his own cock in the lube. He whined gently before Geralt put his and Jaskier's cocks together and started to stroke both, “oh... Oh!” Jaskier happily moaned and bucked against the hand and the friction of the cock that was rubbing oh so torturing slowly.

Geralt grunted and closed his golden eyes as he worked them both up and down. His hand squeezed a tad tight for Jaskier's liking but he didn't really care at this rate. It was some form of sexual attention from the one man he craved. 

It wasn't long before Jaskier was rolling his hips and whimpering in the way he did as he chased his orgasm. He came easily with a loud cry and Geralt kept thrusting into his hand and against Jaskier's pulsing cock until he too gave a low groan and felt his orgasm wash over. He stilled his movements once they were both spent and slowly backed away before he pulled his condom off and tied it up. That condom went into the rubbish bin and soon did the same with Jaskier's. Jaskier just lay panting on the couch as Geralt grabbed a towel from the kitchen and cleaned up the remainder and helped tuck his lover back into his sweats as well as his own now flaccid cock. 

“Better?” Geralt asked and Jaskier nodded as he curled against Geralt slowly and gave a small and content sigh,

“If I knew that song did that to you I would have sang it sooner! Man, I can't wait to sing the others I wrote,” he grinned stupidly and Geralt chuckled as he gave his lover a small smack on the bottom before settling onto the couch and turning the TV on.

~ ~ ~

It was 9 AM when Jaskier's phone went off. He answered it and had a short conversation and hung up. He was about to say something when Geralt got a call as well and answered it, “Mr White? This is Nikki the receptionist here at Planned Parenthood. We have your test results, can you come in at 10?” She asked cheerfully and Geralt sighed and gave a nod before murmuring,

“Yeah, I will be there, thank you,” he shut off the phone and looked to Jaskier who was flushing,

“I am guessing having to go in for your test results is a bad thing?” He asked softly, “they wanted me to come in at 10. You too?” Geralt gave a small nod and Jaskier felt a puff of breath leave his lungs, “what if itÄs something bad?” Jaskier asked looking almost terrified, “what if I got AIDS or something? God I have been so stupid!”

“I doubt you have AIDS. You would know. Plus, it would be HIV positive still possible to have a healthy and safe sexual relationship without giving it to your partner nowadays,” Geralt murmured softly, “there are medicines for that. Who knows what it is or if it is anything.” Geralt stated, “so calm down until we get there, alright?” Jaskier hummed and stood so he could go get dressed. Geralt felt it was the best to do the same.

~ ~ ~

They rolled into the planned parenthood clinic with a few minutes to spare to 10 AM. Geralt opened the door to the clinic and was pleased that no rabid fans were waiting. They seemed the only ones there at the moment and he checked them in before sitting. Jaskier could not sit still and was pacing back and forth. His forehead was furrowed and he was mumbling under his breath as Geralt watched with a sigh,

“Sit down, you are making me nervous,” he grumbled and when Jaskier didn't, he smacked him on the hip and jolted him, “sit before I spank you,” Jaskier flushed and settled down next to Geralt. It wasn't too much longer and the nurse was calling them both back. The doctor had them lead into one room and sighed,

“I hope this is okay since Mr. Pankratz made it clear you two were in a sexual relationship?” Geralt hummed and nodded,

“this is fine, what is it?” He asked curiously as he looked at the even more nervous Jaskier,

“well, Mr. White your test results came back clean as a whistle. Mr. Pankratz on the other hand … has contracted Chlamydia.” Before he could go on Jaskier cried out,

“I knew it! I am gonna die!” He wailed and Geralt groaned and put a steady hand on Jaskier's knee, 

“Quiet! You aren't going to die!” He hissed, “let the doctor finish!” Jaskier sniffled as he felt big fat tears rolling down his cheeks,

“Now as I was saying. Chlamydia is fairly easy to treat and should go away in about two weeks.” The doctor explained, “I want you both to do a round on antibiotics. Any allergies?”

“Penicillin,” Geralt murmured and the doctor nodded noting it.

“How about Erythromycin?” He asked and Geralt shook his head he was not allergic to that at least. “Alright you both will do two weeks and then I want you both to come in and get tested again to make sure its cleared up. I do suggest no sex for the next two weeks, is that acceptable?”

“Well, no I am really horny you see-” Jaskier started to say but was cut off with a death glare from Geralt who squeezed just a tad too tight on his knee,

“No sex is fine. He will live.” Geralt murmured softly, “thank you doctor for your understanding,” the doctor just smiled faintly,

“thank you for being the responsible one! These young kids these days just don't understand the repercussions. Now, once you are all cleared then as long as no outside partners come in you should be able to remove the barrier protection,” the doctor explained as Geralt hummed and looked at Jaskier who was pouting even more as Geralt shook his head,

“You won't die. We will be fine. Lets go pick up our scripts and I will grab your stuff from my place and take you home.”

“But I wanna be with you!” Jaskier said softly,

“We will talk about this in the car. Thank you,” Geralt pointedly said to the doctor and pulled Jaskier out of the office with their scripts.

He pushed Jaskier into the SUV before he got in. “I know you want to be with me,” Geralt murmured when he got in and looked to his lover, “I want to be with you every minute of every day but you know how hard two weeks will be with no sex? How hard this last weekend has been to just not bend you over any place in my house and fuck you senseless.” He said, softly putting a hand on his knee and gave it a squeeze.

“I don't wanna be alone,” Jaskier admitted softly and felt his heart flutter and felt his pulse quicken as his chest tightened and he started to pant as if he was panicking, “don't leave me please.” 

“Baby, it is two weeks and we will talk every night on the phone. I have a lot going on the next few weeks, we will hardly see one another. My company is merging with another security firm in the next town over. I will be busy over there during the day. Talking with the company owners who I am buying it of, the branch manager, meeting the team and going over training,” Geralt explained as he rubbed up his knee and thigh.

“G-geralt... I don't feel so good, my chest hurts,” Jaskier panted roughly as he held his chest. Geralt sighed as he looked to him,

“Take deep breaths, you just seem to have a bit of anxiety. Who knew only a week with me and you would be like this? I am not leaving you or anything. I will be busy, you have songs to write and we need to clear up the clap before I fuck you senseless, no condoms hear?” Jaskier flushed,

“No condoms?” He asked and Geralt nodded as Jaskier took a deep breath and nodded with a small smile.

“Okay, I think I will be okay. Thank you, Geralt,” he murmured and Geralt smiled as he turned on the SUV and drove from the parking lot.

~ ~ ~

That night was difficult for Geralt. He didn't have to make some big meal. There was no bouncing and hyper Jaskier ready to climb in his lap and cuddle as they watched a movie or the news. He paced rather incessantly in the living room. He couldn't handle the silence and not hearing Jaskier singing or chattering into Geralt's ears. 

He grunted and pulled out that bottle of whiskey, poured himself a glass and took a rough sip as he settled in the kitchen. Why did his house feel so lonely? He really never had any need or want for someone in his life. Yes, having a partner and submissive in his house was great but it was never a need. The silence was always something that he reveled in. Jaskier had been loud and obnoxious on a good day. Now? That silence was almost suffocating.

Geralt finished two glasses not feeling any better as he put up the bottle and made his way back to the TV. He turned it on and flipped through channels until it came to a music channel. They were actually playing one of Jaskier's songs and he sighed and closed his eyes as he relaxed just listening.

~ ~ ~

Jaskier was no better off. He went home and locked himself up in his studio. He refused to eat, shower or do anything but write and scribble away on his notebooks as he strummed until his fingers almost bled. 

At night when Geralt would call, Jaskier would actually lay in bed and happily listen talk about his day. Mostly consisted of paperwork, classes, and more paperwork. Sometimes Geralt described what he did at the gym that day. 

“How are you doing, Jaskier?” Geralt asked softly and Jaskier sighed faintly and frowned up at the ceiling. 

“I miss you.” He murmured,

“Are you eating? I mean more than that nasty greasy crap you like to eat.” Jaskier shook his head a bit,

“Yeah sure. I am eating,” Jaskier lied as he put his hand to his lips but Geralt snorted,

“You're lying,” Geralt stated, it was not a question. “I can tell. You need to eat and keep your strength up. Are you at least taking the antibiotics?”

“Yes, twice a day like the bottle says.” He murmured softly, “I can't eat. I can't sleep. All I am doing is writing and playing my guitar.” Jaskier said. “Its been what, four days? I am going to die!”

“Eat, sleep, drink plenty of water.” Geralt murmured, not wanting to mention his own problems sleeping and eating. He would not give Jaskier any more stress with his problems. “Just a bit longer. Take the medicine and then we can have so much sex,” he said softly. “Maybe you want some help? What are you doing?” Geralt asked,

“I am laying in bed listening to your beautiful deep voice that could put me to sleep,” Jaskier replied back as he smiled a bit,

“Good, what are you wearing?” Geralt asked, “I am in a pair of sweatpants. The black ones that hang low on my hips. I am wearing that shiny cotton black tee that clings to my chest in the way you like.” He murmured, “sitting in my favorite spot on the couch.” 

Jaskier purred into the phone, “I am wearing that tee you let me take with me,” he murmured, “and the gray sweats I tend to do my writing in. The shirt used to smell like you but now it smells like me,” Jaskier replied as he shimmied down the bed and got even more comfortable. 

“Good, good.” Geralt murmured as he smirked and rubbed down his own chest and lifted up the black tee shirt slowly, “pull up that shirt. I want you to rub your chest. I want you to feel that sexy patch of hair you have and think of me,” Geralt started to rub his own hairy chest and Jaskier groaned softly as he followed the instructions from Geralt. 

“Now, rub down slowly, slowly,” Geralt purred as he followed his own instructions rubbing his chest and down to the hairiness on his stomach. Geralt groaned as he circled his navel slowly. Jaskier whimpered as he rubbed down and slowly circled his own navel, following a pattern he didn't even know that Geralt was also following. 

“I feel your hands on me,” Jaskier murmured breathy into the phone as he arched up, “my cock is growing hard. Can I touch myself please?” Jaskier moaned softly as he pleaded ,”please, Sir, please,” Jaskier begged and Geralt groaned softly as he bit his lip.

“Not yet baby, let's draw this out,” he murmured softly, “I am hard too. I can feel my cock pressing against my waist band. Now, I am going to pull my sweats down and let my cock out.” He said softly as Jaskier groaned,

“Gods I want your cock in my mouth,” Jaskier said as he followed suit and pulled down his sweats and briefs to show his also hard cock. 

“I want that too, baby. Just another week and a half. Then you can worship my hard cock with that pretty little twink mouth,” Geralt teased and Jaskier giggled softly,

“I am not a fucking twink. I am just as hairy as you are!”

“Yes, which makes this even weirder. Twink face and body but hairy like a bear. I like it,” Geralt stated with a smirk as he gripped his length and started a few strokes as he groaned,

“Touch yourself baby. Grasp just like I do, hard. Move your hand slowly,” he murmured softly and Jaskier groaned as he followed suit and started to stroke himself roughly just like Geralt would do,

“Oh, you feel so good baby,” Jaskier panted as he arched up on the bed. His hand starting to speed up, “you know I won't last long, especially now.. Geralt I need you I need to cum,” Geralt groaned as he mirrored and started to stroke harder and faster,

“Come when you are ready,” Geralt murmured as he panted and moaned, “I don't think I will last long this time either.” Jaskier moaned and cried out as his hips rolled and shot his orgasm into his hand. His cum dribbled and covered his hand and cock. He still stroked slowly through the orgasm as he sighed happily. 

“I...I came.” He murmured softly as flushed, “I'm sorry for cumming so fast,” he said a bit embarrassed a bit as Geralt chuckled through his own grunts.

“It's okay.” He murmured softly as he growled into the phone and felt his orgasm overtake him, “oh fuck, Jaskier,” he growled as he thrust and let his orgasm wash over him as he came into his fist with a pant. He sighed, “I just came for you too baby. Now, try to get some sleep, alright?” Geralt asked and Jaskier smiled and nodded,

“Yeah, I will sleep great now. Thank you Geralt,” he murmured, “Geralt?” He asked softly,

“Hmm?” He murmured gently as he relaxed back,

“I love you,” Jaskier said softly and he could almost feel the tension across the phone, “I know you don't like to say it. You don't have to. I just want you to know that I love you,” Jaskier stated and Geralt cleared his throat as he flushed a bit,

“tha-thank you.” He said awkwardly as he hung up without another word. Jaskier just put his phone down and rolled over to go to sleep. 

~ ~ ~

The two weeks passed with Geralt calling to make sure his lover was eating and sleeping. If he was, he happily had phone sex with Jaskier until Jaskier was a puddle and cumming in his hand. 

When the two weeks were up, Geralt decided to surprise Jaskier. They had an appointment at ten that morning and he decided to pick Jaskier up. He knew the code and had a parking pass so he easily parked next to the beat up BMW and got out. He punched in the code for the elevator to stop on the penthouse level and hummed as he leaned against the wall.

When the door opened, Geralt stepped in silently. Jaskier was busy humming loudly as he watered his plants. Geralt was about to laugh but he stopped and leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed as he watched. Jaskier grinned, “look at you! You are not such a little cutting that you were a year ago!” He started to sing as he watered another one,

“Oh and you! I need to get a terrace or something, look at those vines!” He giggled a bit as he bent over and plucked a dead end, “no more dead ends on you! Need to get big and strong!” Geralt grinned and cleared his throat, 

“You talk to your plants?”

“Oh! Geralt!” His eyes went wide and bit his lip as he ran to the tall man. Geralt laughed and opened his arms happily and caught his flying submissive in mid air. “I missed you so much!” Geralt pulled him into a tight hug and kissed him roughly as he turned and pinned him into the wall. Jaskier let his legs wrap tightly around Geralt's hips as he groaned gently.

“We have an appointment,” he murmured softly as he pulled away from those beautiful lips and Jaskier whined,

“Mmm, yet all I wanna do is lay out on my bed and have you fuck me,” he said happily. 

“After, I promise after.” He said in his ear as he dropped Jaskier onto his feet. “Lets go.” Geralt said gently as Jaskier nodded and scrambled to throw on his dirty converse he wore most of the time. He grabbed his keys and wallet as Geralt punched for the first floor. They got into the elevator and when the door shut, Jaskier was already all over Geralt. He didn't care if anyone saw as he was kissing and biting on any piece of skin he could get.

Geralt just chuckled as he nipped back and kissed Jaskier happily as the door opened to Mrs. Smith who stepped in and her eyes went wide. Geralt put a stop to the kissing as Mrs. Smith hit her floor and her eyes went to the door and she said nothing, which Jaskier took was a not so good thing as he turned bright red. He took in a deep breath and was pretty happy when she exited. 

The ride down the rest of the way was quiet as Geralt exited quickly with Jaskier on his heels to the large SUV parked next to his BMW and he happily climbed in when Geralt unlocked the door.

Jaskier was chattering about his day and Geralt just smiled quiet happily at his lover. It broke up the silence he once cherished but not anymore. No, he cherished his lover's boisterous voice and the way he talked. His hands flung about his head as he explained the song he had been writing the last few weeks. Apparently he had been stuck and Geralt shook his head, “no muse?”

“Geralt! You have become my muse!” He said with a happy little laugh. “so no, no muse. Hopefully we are both clean.” He said softly and calmed down a bit as Geralt hummed. They pulled into the planned parenthood for a third time in a month and they both got out. 

When they opened the door, there were a few women and men but no one seemed to pay any attention to either of them and so Jaskier kept his head down as he checked in with Geralt. They sat and waited for ten minutes and then they were both called back.

“Alright this won't be as bad. Just a pee test and we will know the test results today,” the doctor said kindly and smiled as Jaskier grinned happily. They were given cups and sent to separate bathrooms. Both left them where they were told to and then they went to wait in the same room again. Geralt put an arm around Jaskier to get him to stop bouncing as he sat on the exam table. Geralt stood next to him quietly as they waited.

“This is taking too long,” Jaskier hissed, “I wanna know now,” he almost whined and Geralt sighed softly,

“Shush. We will know soon. Calm down,” Geralt hushed as Jaskier pouted,

“Well excuse me if my cock is ready for action!” He said softly and Geralt rolled his eyes,

“Once again you only think with your cock. All you can think of is fucking. We will do it, I promise, just calm down.” Geralt said roughly as the door opened to the doctor,

“Mr. White and Mr. Pankratz. You both have a clean bill of health. Now, I suggest once a year getting STD tests, but if you add in other partners please use protection. You two should be able to remove barrier protection if you wish.” Jaskier squealed and clung to Geralt who chuckled,

“Thank you.” He murmured softly as he shook the man's hand. Jaskier didn't even wait, he was tugging on Geralt's other hand and was pulling him from the exam room and out of the clinic and to the SUV.

Geralt tried to obey all traffic laws but that was quite difficult with a horny and wanting singer next to him. Jaskier had his hand in Geralt's lap and was palming him to hardness as Geralt tried to concentrate on the road. 

It was getting harder and harder (no pun intended) as he finally hit the button for the garage and pulled in quickly. He parked and shut the garage and pulled his keys out as Jaskier was already entering the kitchen through the door from the garage. His shoes were first to come off and were flung in the kitchen. His shirt was next and Geralt just followed the string of clothes. Socks were on the stairs and he smirked as he stalked up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, there lay Jaskier's jeans on the floor. 

Geralt chuckled softly and he shook his head a bit as he entered the bedroom. His lover was stark naked on the bed, legs open. His briefs were on the floor in a small pile. Geralt eyed his sub and licked his lips, “you were oh so ready, weren't you?” Jaskier nodded as he started to stroke himself and Geralt chuckled, 

“If you don't stop you will cum before I can even touch you. We need to start working on that,” he purred as he slowly untucked his black shirt and let it slip off his body. He still wore the wolf head necklace which fell heavy against his hairy chest. Jaskier whimpered and dropped his hand from his hard cock as he waited on his lover who was stripping ever so slowly.

The belt was undone and slipped from the loops as his pants were unbuttoned. They and his boxers were slipped off his hips. He did what he always did and kicked off his boots and jeans in one go. He toed off his socks and underwear as he slipped onto the bed. Jaskier sat up to meet him for a small kiss. Geralt nipped at his lip and pulled away, “lay down,” he murmured and Jaskier happily did as he was told as he opened his legs for his lover.

Geralt didn't take long to kiss down his body before Jaskier felt his lover's tongue tease his ass cheeks. He gasped and moaned as Geralt propped Jaskier's legs over his shoulders as he nudged closer and felt his tongue slip in. Jaskier moaned and arched as Geralt started to lap and lick his opening.

This was a new sensation. Yes, the last time was great but this time he could feel every bit. Geralt took his time to work him open and then slipped his tongue in deep and Jaskier moaned even more as he tensed. Geralt groaned happily against his ass and he lapped and tasted every bit of his lover. Jaskier was heady and musky between his legs and it was an amazing taste on his tongue. 

When he felt his lover was opened enough, he sat up and grinned as Jaskier looked up at him flushed, his eye lids fluttering, “that felt amazing...” He murmured softly and Geralt chuckled a bit as he palmed into the nightstand and pulled out the lube. He quickly lubed up a few of his fingers and slipped the first one in easily enough. After the tongue lashing, Jaskier was opened up so fully for him. 

“You look so beautiful. All needy and wanting for my cock, aren't you?” He asked softly and Jaskier nodded with a moan as he arched up.

“Yes, yes so needy, need you, need your cock, Geralt please!” He cried as he thrust against the finger. Geralt smirked and groaned as he pressed in another finger,

“You're such a little whore. Such a cock whore,” Geralt teased as he scissored his fingers slightly and Jaskier met each thrust of the fingers with a thrust of his hips,

“Yes, yes your whore.” Jaskier panted, “I am your cock whore, only yours, Geralt!” Jaskier was getting off by the dirty talk and Geralt calling him names. Geralt grinned and pulled the two fingers out to Jaskier's displeasure as he rubbed some lube up and down his cock and groaned,

“You ready you cock slut?” He asked as he settled over his lover's body.

“Please, Geralt. Just please,” he murmured softly as his fully blown eyes looked up at Geralt.

“Alright, you asked for it,” he murmured softly as he pushed in. It was a slow and torturous process. Geralt didn't want Jaskier to get hurt from the penetration so he start out extra slow. Once he was fully seated, he pulled Jaskier closer and grabbed his knees and propped them on his large biceps. Jaskier happily rocked back as Geralt pulled out and thrust back in. Geralt groaned softly, “you are so tight my love. I can feel you clenching. I won't last long if you keep that up.” He murmured gently as he licked his lips. Geralt bent to kiss Jaskier softly as he started to thrust.

Jaskier just moaned and happily kissed back as he let Geralt fuck up and into his body. He never knew sex could feel so good. He had sex before with men but sex was always a tad painful and it always seemed men were one pump men. He really had no room to talk with how quick he came all the times he and Geralt fucked. Either way, Geralt made sex so much better. He knew how to touch every part of Jaskier to give him that pleasure. Every kiss and every word that Geralt let out of that beautiful mouth. 

Jaskier groaned as he came back to his senses as Geralt thrust up just the right way to hit his prostate. Geralt groaned back as Jaskier whimpered softly and started to rock and roll, “close, close so close gonna cum on your cock, Geralt!” He cried softly as he arched up. 

“Cum then, cum for me baby,” Geralt crooned. One arm kept himself propped out and the other went between as Geralt started to stroke him roughly and straight into his orgasm. Geralt felt Jaskier kick and arch as he cried out his orgasm. Cum coated Geralt's hand as he stroked him through it. When he was finally coming down, Geralt put his hand back down on the bed now covered in cum.

Geralt grunted with a hard look of concentration as he thrust until he was cumming deep within Jaskier. Jaskier felt his eyes go wide and he moaned, “oh, oh that is a new feeling,” he murmured softly as Geralt groaned and came deep within his lover. Jaskier let his legs go limp as Geralt dropped them and slowly pulled out. “Oh wow you are leaking out of me I can feel it,” Jaskier murmured gently as Geralt chuckled as he laid back down next to his lover and threw an arm around him,

“Yes, that is what happens when you don't use a condom for clean up.” He said softly as he kissed his lover on the cheek, “bath?”

“Always!” Jaskier said quite happily as he sat up. 

Geralt chuckled, “and then you will be picking up each piece of your clothes on my floor, got it?” Jaskier made a whine of disappointment but he nodded as Geralt started the tub for them to do the ritual soak after sex.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier gets a spanking, they get to meet Ciri, and then its a perfect night of Jaskier becoming undone under Geralt's touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my beautiful beta reader Sarathebonsai and her lovely comments and all of her poking and prodding for more! Also, thank you to everyone who leaves me great comments it keeps my fuel going I swear it does!

“Do you know why you are here?” Geralt's beautifully deep voice rung out as Jaskier sat, naked and his eyes covered on a rather comfy rug next to a bed. He grinned stupidly but then tried to let the grin slide. No, he was supposed to be getting punished. Though, this was his first time in Geralt's “play room”. Jaskier had soaked up as much as his blue eyes could before Geralt had gently forced him to his knees and put a silk cloth over his eyes.

“I came too quickly for my Dom's pleasure,” Jaskier said a bit smugly and felt a light tap against his cheek. They had negotiated that Geralt would tap him but not smack him against his face at all. They had negotiated that Geralt would give Jaskier 30 spanks on his butt for cumming when Geralt had told him not to. 

“Don't take that tone with me or you will get more,” Geralt murmured. He walked back and forth behind Jaskier as he eyed his naked lover, “do you want more?” He asked and used his heel to slightly press hard against Jaskier's back, “so?”

“N-no,” Jaskier tried to sound as if he didn't but well, who could say? He actually kind of wanted more. He could feel his soft cock harden slightly as he stayed in the sitting position, “please Sir, don't spank me anymore,” Jaskier tried so hard to sound guilty.

“Fine,” Geralt growled softly as he pressed his foot harder against his back. “Up, hands and front of body on the bed. Butt out,” Geralt explained and Jaskier scrambled to do just like that, arching his back and wiggling his butt. He got a light smack on his backside and he had to bite back a giggle as Geralt cleared his throat,

“Now, do you want riding crop or paddle?” He asked casually as Jaskier gulped and felt his adam's apple bob.

“W-whats the difference?” Jaskier asked curiously. So far, he had only been spanked by a rough hand or Geralt's belt.

“Riding crop is more sting and Paddle is more thump,” Geralt explained quietly as he let a hand smooth over his lover's backside gently and soothingly,

“B-both maybe? C-can you try them both?” Jaskier asked and Geralt hummed,

“Sure baby, sure. We will try both and you tell me which one you like first. Do you remember what to do?” He asked,

“I kiss whatever you are spanking me with in between sets and I count out loud. I also tell you on a 1 to 10 scale how much the pain is and if it is too much.” Jaskier said gently, “My safewords are red and dandelion,” he finished and Geralt rubbed his bottom more,

“Good boy, very good boy. Why do we not use stop or no?”

“Because sometimes we say those things even when we do want them.” Jaskier said and Geralt hummed,

“You're being a very good boy Jask, maybe I won't have to give you 30 spanks,”

“R-really?” Jaskier inquired curiously,

“Oh, no you are getting 30 spanks,” Geralt chuckled as he picked up a ninetails first, “I am using a ninetails first. This is only to warm you up.” Geralt put it near Jaskier's face and Jaskier gave it a quick kiss before Geralt spanked him three or four times. Jaskier cried out and moaned softly as his fingers dug into the soft sheets of the bed that was centered in the play room, “good?” He asked and Jaskier nodded,

“G-good... You going to punish me now, Sir?” He questioned and Geralt chuckled,

“Oh yes, I plan to punish you very well,” Geralt murmured and dropped the ninetails next to Jaskier's body. He picked up the riding crop first, “riding crop first. Remember more sting.” He explained as he let Jaskier kiss it. He did one medium strength swat and heard the shout Jaskier made and a small whimper, “Jaskier?”

“O-one... Pain is about a 6, maybe a bit less?” He asked softly and panted, “just a bit,” Geralt hummed and did nine more swats waiting for Jaskier to count in between each swat. 

Jaskier could feel the pain blooming but soon his bottom was numb and he was moaning as he counted out loud. He had rated it at about a four and was good for him.

“Alright that was ten. How about the paddle?” He asked and Jaskier whimpered softly,

“Yes paddle, yes please,” Jaskier mumbled into the bed as he waited. Geralt picked up the black paddle and let Jaskier kiss it before he gave one medium swat and waited,

“E-eleven!” He cried and panted, “oh... that is a 6. Right there I like that,” he said softly and Geralt chuckled a bit,

“You are being punished you should not be enjoying this,” He teased, “only the paddle?” Jaskier nodded, “use your words, baby,” he crooned and Jaskier whined,

“Yes, please I like the paddle more. More thud less sting,” he said and Geralt went back to spanking. He did it slow with that medium strength. He gave Jaskier the time to count and after number 20 he checked in. Jaskier was good and not too far gone. So, Geralt finished his swats.

“T-thirty!” Jaskier cried when the last one swatted his now almost raw buttocks. It was such a pain that felt so good he didn't know what to do with himself. He collapsed onto the bed as he felt Geralt start to soothingly rub his butt cheeks with his warm hands. Jaskier groaned at the callouses but the soothing rubs felt good on tender skin.

“You did so good Jaskier. So very good,” Geralt praised softly, “you took your punishment so well. I am very proud of you,” Geralt murmured and gave his lower back a few kisses, “you okay to move? Stand up,” Jaskier did but was a bit unsteady. Geralt caught his lover and undid the blindfold, “you are a bit off kilter. How about I carry you back to bed?”

“There is a perfectly fine bed right here,” Jaskier mumbled almost slurring as if he was drunk as Geralt carefully picked Jaskier up in the bridal style,

“That bed is purely for sex. My bed is for cuddling and love. That is what you need alright?” Jaskier put his arms around his lover's shoulders and leaned close as Geralt opened the door to his play room and shut it as he brought him across the hall. Geralt gently lay his lover down onto the bed and handed him a cool bottle of water. “Drink, you need to stay hydrated. I have some lotion I want to rub on your but you may not be able to sit right for a few days. Jaskier, you okay?” He asked again as he handed his lover the water.

Jaskier took a shaky sip and grinned up at Geralt before he downed the bottle in a few gulps and handed back the empty bottle, “I feel fantastic,” he said softly, “god, I love you,” Jaskier murmured and Geralt had to turn away as he felt his face turn bright red,

“You are in subspace. don't say anything you don't mean,”

“Geralt, I mean this and you know that. Stop looking away. It's okay... Shh shh shh,” Jaskier tried to grab at his lover and pull him close as he shushed him. It was as if he was the one needing after care not Jaskier,

“Jaskier I am fine you don't need to coddle me,” Geralt stated softly, “let me go get the lotion. Lay on your stomach yeah?” Jaskier sighed and let go as he flopped onto his stomach and lay sprawled out as Geralt left the room into his bathroom. He found the lotion he used for chafed skin and it worked wonders on sore bottoms.

It was a lotion that had CBD in it and Geralt used it on his own muscles when he was sore. Geralt slowly settled onto the bed and let his knees straddle his lover's legs. “Alright, this may be a bit cool.” Jaskier just hummed as Geralt let a small bit squirt onto the sore and red bottom. Jaskier groaned softly and he sighed happily. Geralt's hands warmed up the lotion quickly and Jaskier easily relaxed.

“I love you Geralt, I love you.” He mumbled again and again, “it's okay if you don't say it back yet. I know you love me in your own way,” Jaskier rambled as Geralt sighed and kept rubbing until he was satisfied. 

“Alright, you are good. Do you want to sleep?” Jaskier shook his head as he rolled onto his side with a small wince and opened a blue eye to stare up at the gold,

“Will you come cuddle me already you big bear?” Geralt chuckled and slowly tossed the lotion to the side. He laid down to pull his lover's naked body against his own. Jaskier just happily sighed and pressed his lips against Geralt's chest,

“I talked to Pavetta, my cousin,” he murmured gently, “she offered us supper this Sunday. We get to go meet Cirilla,” Jaskier looked up with wide eyes,

“You really called her? You really are going to take me to meet your family?”

“Yes, you silly little twink,” he teased and kissed his forehead softly, “she is excited I am finally with someone who wants me to be a part of my family. Well, what little family I have. I don't talk to any of them and it's been a few years since I have spoken to Pavetta. Last time was when she was in labor with Cirilla.” He explained, “now how about some sleep then we can grab dinner?” Jaskier gave a nod and rolled so his lover could pull the blankets from under their bodies and then over as they curled together. Jaskier used the large muscled shoulder as his pillow as he drifted to sleep easily.

~ ~ ~

Sunday was three days away. By Sunday Jaskier could sit without wincing. Though, those winces just reminded the fact that he was allowed into Geralt's play room and was punished in the most exquisite way. He actually got hard on occasion thinking about Geralt spanking him. 

He was getting ready in front of the mirror in Geralt's room as Geralt finished shaving his five o' clock shadow shirtless. Jaskier tugged at the blue paisley button down and frowned as he looked at his back side. Geralt came out and chuckled as he threw the towel he used to wipe off his face, “what? Can't get enough of your own ass?” He teased as he went into the closet to grab his own shirt. This one was all black with a dark grey tribal design. It was a button down and fit him tightly. His pants were black jeans with his signature black boots. The wolf pendant hung around his neck,

“No!” Jaskier called after, “can you tell my butt was spanked?” He asked curiously as he heard Geralt start to chortle in the closet,

“No my gods it was three days ago! You can sit without wincing, sorry I took it too far,”

“I could have stopped. I didn't want to stop,” Jaskier snapped back and sighed a bit, “I feel like your boy toy or eye candy like this. Why do we have to dress so nice? Why do you dress so nice? You look best in sweat pants and tee shirts!”

“Because it's been 5 years since I have spoken with Pavetta and her husband Duny, and I would like to make a good impression?” Geralt stated roughly as he crossed his arms, “you look amazing. Now, are you ready? Why don't you put on those new sneakers I got you. Those converse are falling apart,”

“Excuse you those converse are the most comfortable items I own!” Jaskier retorted but he pulled out the nice pair of grey sneakers his lover had bought him and slipped them on. When he finished and stood, Geralt walked over and wrapped his arms around his back and pulled Jaskier's back to his chest as they looked at one another in the mirror, “I love you,” Jaskier said and Geralt buried his head deep into his lover's shoulder and sighed, giving him a few kisses. Jaskier just smiled, “thank you,” he mumbled as they pulled away.

“We are taking Roach,” Geralt murmured as he grabbed the Porsche keys off his nightstand,

“Oh yay fast car!” Jaskier laughed and followed Geralt down the stairs and to the garage. 

~ ~ ~

They arrived right at 5:30 PM and Geralt parked at the small suburban house. His car looked quite out of place with all the middle class houses and cars. Most were older, maybe broken down and a few cars that were financed but nothing like his Porsche.

Geralt got out and opened the door for Jaskier, then he closed the door and locked the Porsche. He put an arm around his lover's waist gently as he guided him through the fence and up to the door to the one level home. When he knocked, a dog barked and Jaskier grinned, “I love dogs!” He cried happily, “almost as much as I love kids!”

The door was opened by a tall and blond haired woman who had green eyes. Her eyes looked between them both and she grinned and gave Geralt a quick hug.

“Geralt! I am so glad you came!” She said softly, “Duny! Duny look!” She called and laughed, “it's our mysterious cousin finally visiting!” A taller, dark haired man slowly entered and he smiled kindly as he shook Geralt's hand and looked to Jaskier,

“You must be his... friend?” He asked and Jaskier looked up at Geralt questioningly as Geralt shrugged and Pavetta gave his arm a smack,

“That's his partner! Come now you know Geralt isn't exactly straight, that has never been a secret! Forgive him, its been a while huh?” She asked and smiled, “my name is Pavetta and Geralt said your name is Julian?” Jaskier flushed and nodded as he shook her hand,

“Julian Pankratz, nice to meet you!” Jaskier said as he also shook Duny's hand,

“You look familiar.” Duny said, “can't put my finger on it,”

“He has that face,” Geralt stated roughly but gave a cringe worthy smile as Pavetta giggled,

“Oh that sour face, you still have it!” She said, “come, I want you to meet Cirilla. I was so sad you didn't visit when I had her.” She said softly, “or you know, visit at all.” She said quietly over her shoulder as Geralt sighed and followed his cousin with her husband. 

“Ciri? Come meet Uncle Geralt!” She said as the small girl who was almost a complete replica of her mother. She had a messy head of white blond hair. There were freckles upon her cheeks and nose and her eyes were a bright green. She jumped up and smiled as she came to Geralt and looked up at him with wide eyes,

“Uncle Geralt!” She said as if she had known him her whole life and wrapped her arms around his leg and gave him a hug. Geralt tensed and put a hand on her shoulder as he eyed Jaskier who grinned,

“Oh my she is precious,” Jaskier murmured and bent down to her level and put a hand out, “my name is Julian you are quite cute! Look just like your mum Ciri,” he cooed as she turned and stared at him curiously and cocked her head before her eyes went wide,

“Daddy daddy!” She cried “it's him it's Jaskier look! Daddy!” The small girl bounced on her heels, her green eyes wide. “I have your album and poster!” She ran off to her room as Duny chuckled,

“That is how I know you,” he said softly, “my daughter loves your music. She knows all the lyrics to your music,” at that, the small girl came clambering back out with the poster torn haphazardly off the wall and a CD that looked rather used. Jaskier laughed softly,

“Oh you didn't have to bring them to me!” He grinned and took them, “let's go hang this back up yeah?” He asked and she grinned and lead Jaskier back to her room,

“Well she seems quite taken,” Pavetta said softly and grinned, “you never told me you were with a famous singer!”

“Well, our relationship isn't exactly out in the open. He loves kids so he will be fine. Whatever you are cooking it smells good,” Geralt stated as he was lead to the kitchen. 

“Your favorite,” Pavetta said happily, “Lasagna. At least that was your favorite back in the day,”

“Still is but I rarely treat myself to that many carbs. Garlic bread too?” Pavetta nodded as she started to set the table.

“Geralt you want a drink?” Duny asked curiously and Geralt hummed as Duny pulled out two beer. He popped the tab easily and tossed the cap as he took a swig and sighed happily at the taste. Jaskier came out still lead by the little girl and he was grinning quite happily,

“Geralt I am in love!” He said happily as he picked her up and put her on his hip. The girl wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled,

“I am gonna go to school and tell everyone I met Jaskier! No one will believe it!” She cried as Jaskier laughed,

“If they don't I will show up and sing at your school! Just for you Ciri,” he cooed and Geralt rolled his eyes, “Jaskier...” 

Jaskier pouted and put her down, “why don't you help mum to set the table?” The girl happily wandered to her mother as Pavetta laughed softly as she gave her child a few plates. “Geralt, I want one,” he murmured in his lover's ear,

“And I told you I am not having a child. My life is not suited. Neither is yours,” Geralt stated back softly.

“But she's so cute!”

“Then you can come babysit and play with her in between tours, music videos and interviews, got it?” Jaskier hummed as Pavetta turned and smiled,

“Alright everyone sit! Come tell me how you two met!” Geralt took a seat with Jaskier as did Duny. Ciri claimed to all she was sitting next to Jaskier and no one was stopping the five year old. Jaskier just happily laughed and patted her head softly. “So, how did you two meet?” Pavetta asked as she served up the garlic bread and lasagna for the family. 

“Funny story you see-”

“She was asking me, Jaskier,” Geralt interrupted and Jaskier pouted but nodded as he bowed his head gently. Though, he did turn to interact with Ciri happily playing patty cake and talking about unicorns and butterflies. 

“We met because his father hired me as a bodyguard,” Geralt stated, “I spent the last year following his butt around the USA keeping people from killing him. You would be surprised how many cuckolds were after him,”

“Cuckolds?” Duny asked as he looked to Jaskier,

“Yes, he's a womanizer. Funny I know, popstar who is a womanizer. I broke that out of him.” Geralt chuckled as he looked at his lover who was talking with his hands to the girl who was giggling. 

“Rather funny. You know it isn't always a good thing to mix pleasure and work,” Duny murmured softly as Geralt snorted,

“I don't plan to make a habit of it. But I really couldn't stop myself.” Geralt shrugged and smiled at his cousin as he took a bite of the lasagna. “Delicious as always Pavetta.” He murmured and she smiled as she sat down.

“I just can't believe you are with him! I knew you said you were with a man but a singer? Does he sing songs for you?” Geralt looked at Jaskier as Jaskier looked to Geralt. Geralt gave a nod and he quickly sat up,

“All the time! He hears most of my music before I finish writing it. A few songs are private plus he's there when I record. I start recording soon actually. I am about halfway through my album. Once I get all the songs recorded I will be doing a few music videos, guest appearances on shows and then maybe another tour. Of course, Geralt will be there the whole time!” Jaskier said happily as he looked at Geralt for approval who gave a small nod and he relaxed.

Duny saw this and took note but said nothing. Of course, he took it as Geralt was abusive not that Jaskier willingly submitted to Geralt and wanted his approval. 

Dinner went by with Geralt and Pavetta catching up while Jaskier happily interjected when he could but then talking and playing with Ciri quite contently. When dinner was done, Geralt stood to help Pavetta with the clean up and Ciri had went to go play in the living room. Duny cleared his throat and pulled Jaskier to the side,

“Are you alright?” He asked quietly as he kept one eye on Geralt who was cleaning a pan and laughing at whatever his wife was saying,

“Alright? I am more than alright.” Jaskier said with a frown not totally understanding why Duny was asking this.

“Well, you just seem to keep looking at Geralt for what to do and what to say. If he is abusing you, you can tell me,” Duny urged quietly, “we can get you help and get you out. I know he is my wife's cousin but that still doesn't mean he can hurt you,” Jaskier laughed softly and had to hold his side to not laugh loudly,

“Abuse? You think? Oh... oh!” He almost started to cackle and Geralt turned and rose an eyebrow, “I'm fine! I am fine, just gonna... Step outside,” he walked out back laughing as Duny followed and Geralt shook his head and went back to the dishes.

“If not abuse then what?” Duny inquired again as Jaskier calmed down enough to grin at him,

“Do you know anything about BDSM? I don't mean that stupid 50 shades shit. I mean real true domination and submission?” He asked and when Duny shook his head he went on, “well, I won't go into the gory details because Geralt would whip me, in a good way mind!” He waved his hands with a grin, “I am a submissive to him. I want his approval and okay on what to do and what to say. I still have my free mind and free will. If I didn't do you really think he would have let me laugh myself out on the back porch without following? Do you wish to check my body because I promise you the only bruises on this body are from his love bites. Well, my arse may be bruised but I asked for it,” he shrugged slightly and Duny turned red and cleared his throat.

“Well, I did not know Geralt was like that. As long as you are not being hurt. Please if you ever are you will say something to someone?”

“I won't take abuse sitting down. We have already discussed a few situations where I did not like what he has done and he stopped. I promise.” Jaskier said and gave Duny a pat, “but thank you for being so willing to put your neck out for someone you don't know! Now, how about we go back inside? I heard your wife had something sweet for dessert? I know Geralt won't eat it but I can happily eat for both of us!” 

He walked back inside and moved to punctuate his point to Duny and gave Geralt a happy kiss on the cheek. Duny shook his head and murmured he would tell Pavetta later as she nodded. She pulled out a chocolate silk pie and Jaskier groaned, “oh that looks amazing! I can have a piece?” Geralt gave a hum and a nod as he grinned. Pavetta plated some up, even a piece for Geralt who took it,

“I don't eat this stuff anymore,”

“Geralt this is your favorite pie. Chocolate silk. Grandmom's recipe. Just take a bite, will you please?” He sighed and gave a nod as he took a small bite. They moved to the living room where Ciri was playing. Jaskier sat on the floor with Ciri and quickly jumped into her play, also feeding her bites of his pie as well. Geralt handed over his piece as well after a few bites and Jaskier ate it, still feeding Ciri bites who happily clambered into his lap to curl up against his chest.

~ ~ ~

They chatted for a few hours and Pavetta sighed, “oh look at the time! I should get Ciri to bed!” She exclaimed and stood up as Jaskier smiled at the girl who was falling asleep against his chest,

“Can I? Please?” He asked and Pavetta smiled and gave a nod. Jaskier stood with the girl in his arms and slowly moved her to the bed. He sat down and sang to her quietly as she fell asleep with a smile on her face. Once she was asleep, he closed the door slowly and came back down the hall way, “she really is so gorgeous,” Jaskier murmured softly,

“Thank you. I actually wanted to bring something up with you.” Pavetta murmured, “you see we were talking over what if something happened to us and I thought of you.”

“Pavetta, what about Aunt Calanthe?” 

Pavetta sighed, “shes not doing well, not since Eist passed on two years ago. I don't think she would have the capability to care for Ciri. Look, it isn't much. I just wanted to make you her Godfather. If something is to happen to us I would want you to take care over her. Now, don't look at me with that sour puss of a face. You know nothing will probably happen to us! It is just a precaution.” Geralt sighed and shrugged,

“Alright fine. That is all I can say,” he murmured, “we should be heading home. Thank you for the dinner and pie. We will be in touch,”

“Oh maybe next time Geralt can cook!” Jaskier said happily and shrunk a bit when Geralt turned a glare, “or not..”

“That sounds nice. Geralt next time your house?”

“Fine,” Geralt growled and sighed, “good night.” Pavetta gave him a quick hug and he shook Duny's hand. Jaskier happily gave her a hug and kissed both her cheeks, also hugging a surprised Duny before they were out and heading home.

~ ~ ~

Geralt let Jaskier out of Roach and Jaskier happily moved into the kitchen. Geralt shut the door to the Porsche and followed suit behind. When he entered the kitchen, he grabbed Jaskier from around the waist and pulled him close. Jaskier laughed a bit and turned so he could kiss Geralt onto the lips gently,

“I enjoyed meeting your family,” Jaskier murmured against his lips as he sighed, “I want a baby so much!” He said and Geralt groaned,

“We are not having a baby,” he stated roughly as he kissed him a few more times. “You are 21 and an upcoming singer. When would you take the time to take care of a baby? I am a 35 year old security firm owner who still bounces occasionally,” he said softly as he kissed again,

“Then not right now, maybe later?” Jaskier asked between kisses as he pressed his bottom against Geralt's body and Geralt sighed softly.

“Five years,” he said softly into his neck, “we will adopt a child and I tell you it will not be a baby.” he murmured softly as Jaskier gasped and turned in his arms, wrapped them around Geralt's neck and gave him a rough and passionate kiss,

“Really? You really mean that?” Geralt nodded softly as he smiled gently, “yes really. Five years, no less, unless you get some woman pregnant,” he chuckled and Jaskier shook his head,

“Never thought of it! Though there is a good possibility I have a child somewhere considering how many I have had sex with...” Jaskier mused softly as he felt Geralt pick him up. He wrapped his legs around Geralt's hips as he gave him another kiss on the lips, starting for the stairs. “Mm, are we going to your play room?” 

Geralt shook his head, “not tonight.” He murmured softly as he easily deposited his lover onto the bed. “Stay,” he said roughly and Jaskier nodded and stayed still on the bed. He knew better when Geralt told him to stay. Geralt did leave the room and went to unlock the door to his play room. He quickly found the candles he used for wax play and also smirked as he grabbed a hitachi wand vibrator. Geralt looked around and grabbed the under bed restraints he had yet to use as well as a blindfold came back smirking.

“Up, get naked.” Geralt stated and deposited everything onto the bed. Jaskier jumped up and started to undress, “and don't just throw your clothes into a pile. Either fold them or put them in the dirty clothes hamper,” Geralt stated as he fit the bed with the restraints and tugged on them. He gave a nod and turned to find Jaskier standing naked as if the day he was born.

“Alright, lay down and I am going to put the restraints on you,” Geralt explained. “I have a blind fold, wax candles and a vibrator,” he murmured and explained. “I know wax play is in a maybe section.. See, these wax candles melt at a low temp so they won't burn you,” he explained softly, “are you willing?” Jaskier nodded his eyes wide,

“Oh, oh yes very.” Geralt smiled gently and slowly strapped Jaskier down,

“I love seeing you tied up. It is probably my favorite thing in my life,” he murmured as he ran a hand up and down his lover's naked side,

“Are you going to get naked or stay dressed?”

“Dressed.” 

Jaskier groaned a tad upset, “I wanna see you all naked. You are so muscular and handsome and I could just lick and worship your body,” Jaskier pleaded and Geralt rolled his eyes letting his button down shirt come off so at least his lover could see his chest. “Oh, much better! Oh wait no!” He cried as Geralt laughed and put the blindfold onto his eyes, “this, this is not fair! I can not see your hunky body!”

“No, and you will stay that way until I deem fit.” Geralt said softly as he straddled his naked lover's body and smirked. “How are the restrains? Are you comfortable? Test them.” Jaskier did as he was asked and tested them then sighed, “they are comfortable.” He murmured softly, “you really don't play fair.”

“Good, I like that,” Geralt teased, “will you be alright if I leave you for a few minutes?” He asked and rubbed his side, “I don't want you to get spooked,”

“I am alright just don't scare me when you come back yeah?” 

Geralt hummed, “alright,” he got off the bed and went downstairs. Geralt grabbed ice and put it in a small cup before moving back up the stairs, “I'm back,” he said so Jaskier could hear him. “You okay?” Jaskier nodded,

“Yeah fine. Ready for you to be on with it.” Jaskier teased as Geralt slowly moved onto the bed and started to kiss him gently. Jaskier happily kissed back to the best of his ability as he felt the tongue dip into his own mouth and then slip back out as he groaned softly. Geralt chuckled as he started to kiss and nip down to his chest. Jaskier groaned softly as he felt tongue and fingers upon his nipples.

The sweet torture he felt when Geralt started to tug roughly and twist one while he was sucking and lapping at the other made his cock throb and grow hard against his stomach. Geralt kept up the ministrations but pulled his mouth off as he used his other hand to grope until he grabbed an ice cube and popped it into his mouth.

He let the ice cube slowly melt before he let his mouth go down and started to suck again. Jaskier cried out a bit surprised as he arched the best he could against his restraints, “ah ah! W-what is that?” He asked.

“Ice,” Geralt murmured around the cube and Jaskier's nipple. “I know we really didn't discuss... Is it too much?” He asked softly and Jaskier shook his head,

“no, no it feels good, really good.” He murmured as Geralt hummed and went back to torturing his lover's nipples so deliciously so. Once that ice cube melted, he swallowed the water and slowly kissed down his lover's stomach until he met his navel. Geralt swirled his tongue and lapped happily at his navel as he kissed and did his best to give his lover the attention he so deserved.

Geralt moved his mouth down and happily swallowed his lover's cock sucking roughly. Jaskier arched the best he could and keened loudly as he felt his lover's warm mouth. Geralt pulled back and popped another ice cube into his mouth as he started to suck again. The coolness from the ice cube and the warmth of his mouth would give him a mix of pleasure that Geralt knew would bring him off quickly.

Though, when he felt his lover rolling and whining for his orgasm he pulled back and swallowed what was left of the ice cube before he clamped down to stop the orgasm. Jaskier cried out as he arched and felt the orgasm rip through him but suddenly stop as Geralt clamped tightly against his base. “Not yet, I am not through with you yet,” Geralt murmured and pulled away when he felt Jaskier back off. “Here, this will help,” he murmured and pulled back as he rummaged in the nightstand and pulled out a cock ring,

“I got this a while ago with you...” He slipped it on slowly, “how does it feel?”

“What in the fuck did you just put on my cock?” Jaskier asked as he frowned and made a face, “is... Is that a cock ring? Did you really just put a cock ring on me?”

“Do you want it off? This will keep you from cumming and keep me from having to stop every time you get close,” he said softly, “say the word, love.”

“No, I am not saying the word. It's interesting to say the least. Continue please,” Jaskier mumbled faintly. Geralt chuckled softly and smiled as he went back to giving his lover a blow job. Sometimes he added ice into it and Jaskier always responded so well.

When he felt like his lover was so fully debauched, he sat up and grabbed the matches and the wax candle. He lit it and let the wax melt before he started to drip the red wax. Jaskier gasped at the warming sensation and moaned softly as Geralt groaned. Oh he looked so beautiful tied up and debauched from his own mouth and now wax dripping everywhere. 

“So beautiful,” he murmured faintly as he smiled down at Jaskier. “I love seeing you like this. How is the wax baby? Can you answer me?” He cooed and Jaskier groaned and shook his head a bit,

“feels different. Good, feels good. Sometimes the wax burns but then it cools so quickly and its just... It's lovely,” he murmured faintly and sighed as he cried out when the wax dropped upon his nipples. Then it was dribbled upon his naval. Geralt bent to kiss his hip lightly before he blew out the candle and sat it to the side. 

“Now, the fun part,” Geralt murmured as he pulled the blind fold off and smirked into his lover's lust blown eyes as he blinked to try and focus at his lover,

“What do you plan on doing now?” Jaskier asked with a faint mumble, his words slurring. Geralt said nothing as he pulled off the cock ring and bent to fumble with the cord and plug in the hitachi wand vibrator. Geralt smirked and turned it on the lowest setting as he slowly put it between his lover's legs.

He let it run up and down his lover's thighs so he could get used to the feeling as he slowly brought it up so it was pressed ever so gently underneath his lover's cock and on his balls. “Oh!” Jaskier cried out as he arched against it and panted softly. Geralt chuckled as he started to rub circles.

He did this gently and increased pressure ever so slowly as well as turned it up. Once it hit the full power, it wasn't long before Jaskier was coming undone and screaming his ecstasy into the room. Geralt kept the pressure up until he stopped bucking before he pulled it away and turned off the wand, dropping it down to the side so he could clean it later. 

“W-what about you?” Jaskier asked dreamily as he was untied from the restraints and he quickly turned on his side to stare at his lover.

“Later, you need to sleep,” Geralt replied softly and smiled, “don't worry I got enough pleasure watching you like that my love,” he said softly as he bent to kiss him and Jaskier happily kissed back before he was pulled into Geralt's arms. The wax did break away and fall off but Geralt ignored it. He would clean that up after he got Jaskier up again.

It was the perfect ending to a pretty damn good day if Geralt said so himself.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier gets to meet the infamous Yennefer. Geralt finally says those three little words and then they have sex. Also, Jaskier goes to a sex shop with Geralt. Also, theres a tad bit of angst. Jaskier also does an interview on the radio and we get to see Jaskier being a diva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your lovely comments and everything!

Another three weeks had passed and Jaskier was halfway through his album and was starting to record. Geralt was working quite a lot in the town over with the merge of the two security firms. He was running classes and going through paperwork. 

Geralt had helped move Jaskier's plants to the office where it had a nice south facing window so Jaskier didn't have to leave every few days to water them. He had also let Jaskier pick up the beat up BMW he drove and it was now situated on one side of the driveway so Geralt could get his big black SUV out of the garage. 

Jaskier still had the apartment that his father was paying for and his father had no idea of their relationship. So far, Jaskier had not had to use his apartment for really anything because he was happy to stay with Geralt. It just seemed a bit rushed to move in 100 percent and so they kept it as a way just in case. Geralt liked having just-in-cases in place.

Geralt stayed out of the office because to him it was chaos. To Jaskier, it was organized chaos and he knew where everything was and why. So, Geralt let that be his own space with his guitars, notebooks and even a small keyboard he played sometimes at all hours as he wrote loud and bawdy songs he would never sing for anyone but himself and maybe Geralt overhearing through the door.

They came to themselves in those three weeks. Jaskier was flying so high on happiness, love and a lot of sex. Jaskier thought his sex drive was insatiable but any time he was wanting and initiated, Geralt took every amount of it and gave back just as good. There had been times when Jaskier was doing chores naked (Geralt's favorite thing) he would just pick him up and fuck him against the closest wall or item. He would tongue his ass open until Jaskier was crying in pleasure before fucking him into oblivion. 

It was Sunday and Jaskier was going to his first munch. They had decided it best that Geralt “trained” Jaskier just a bit more before they went out in public together again. Jaskier was alright and he felt like he was trained pretty well now.

Jaskier had Geralt's boots and socks set out for him as well as his clothes when Geralt came out from his shower, drying that beautifully long white hair. Jaskier stood and smiled quite happily as Geralt gave him a brief smile and started to dress, “you nice and clean?” He asked and Jaskier nodded,

“Showered an hour ago. Fresh deodorant, shaved face...” He said and rubbed his cheeks and chin. He had let his hair grow out a bit on top and his face but Geralt had asked him to shave his face. Geralt too had shaved and looked clean and rugged just how Jaskier liked. Jaskier eyed him up and down as his dominant dropped the towel and started to dress.

Geralt had asked for black slacks and gave Jaskier the choice to pick out a shirt. So, Jaskier pulled out the black slacks and picked out a black and grey henley. Jaskier had breathed deep into the shirt that smelled of the cinnamon and cloves that Geralt smelt of occasionally. Jaskier had laid it out and happily waited quietly for Geralt to enter.

Geralt hummed in appreciation at the shirt as he let it fall over hardened muscles and scars that riddled from the many times he had been stabbed and the few times he had even been shot at; plus the scar from the brand from Vesemir when he was younger.

Jaskier wore a tight pair of blue jeans that slung low on his hips showing blue briefs. He wore his torn up converse on his feet along with a light blue and grey henley that matched quite nicely with Geralt's black one. His hair had been slicked back slightly as he bounced on his heels, “whose all gonna be there?” He asked curiously,

“Triss, her three subs, who knows?” Geralt murmured, “does it matter? You are getting to be brought out as my sub and put on display, it's what you want isn't it?” Jaskier gave a nod as he wrapped his arms around Geralt's waist and slowly pulled him down for a dirty and wet kiss. Geralt smirked against his lips and pulled back. “Alright just need to pull my hair back. Then we can go.”

~ ~ ~

They showed up to camp undergrounds and there were already quite a few people. Triss's pretty blue Prius sat outfront and Geralt shook his head as he parked and let Jaskier out who happily grabbed Geralt's hand and wrapped his own around Geralt's in a very protective manner. Geralt smirked at this as he opened the door.

Triss was the first to greet them. She gave Geralt a hug and they kissed each other on the cheeks before she gave Jaskier a quick hug as well, “finally you showed up!” She laughed a bit as she pulled them in, “drinks? Alcohol?” She asked as she held up her own fruity looking drink,

“What are you having? I want that,” Jaskier asked and Geralt rolled his eyes, “Whiskey on the rocks,” he said, “and only one.” He murmured, “Jask, not too much alright?” Jaskier nodded as Sabrina and Fringilla came over and pulled Jaskier away laughing as they talked. Triss grinned a bit and went to get Geralt his favorite whiskey on the rocks and brought it to him,

“Glad of you to show up, I do have to warn you... Someone unexpected showed up,” she murmured, “I didn't know about it til they came in...”

“Vesemir? Did he move back?” He asked softly, “I wouldn't mind seeing that old douchebag,” he said with a chuckle as Triss shook her head and worried her lip between her teeth,

“Ah... No, not exactly,” she murmured and nodded. Geralt let his eyes follow her nod and he almost dropped his glass at seeing that beautiful outline. Her curve was what he remembered and her dark almost black hair fell in rivets down her back. It was messily wavy and he just wanted to run his fingers through it and tug roughly... No, no he was with Jaskier! It had been five years since he had seen her and he could not let her get into his mind! Thankfully, she hadn't noticed that he was there.

Maybe he could grab Jaskier and they could leave before she noticed... He went to the bar and grabbed at Jaskier's shoulder, “we need to go.” He stated in his ear, “I will explain once we are out of this place,” as he turned around still holding onto Jaskier's shoulder,

“Fancy seeing you here.” Yennefer said as she almost materialized right in front of of them. Geralt murmured a quiet 'fuck,' as he gave a cringe worthy smile, “are you leaving? So soon? You just showed up!” She said and gave Geralt a rather awkward hug. “What? Not going to introduce us?” Her violet eyes turned to Jaskier who was wide eyed and staring at her then looking up at Geralt,

“Yen... We have other plans and must leave,” he said softly, “This is Julian, Julian this is Yennefer. You met now we will take our leave,” he said and tried to step around Yennefer who crossed her arms over perfectly shaped breasts and leaned to one side as she cocked her head, “you're trying to avoid me. It was five years ago, Geralt can't we make up and be friends?” She asked curiously and Geralt sneered, his grip tightening on Jaskier to the point that Jaskier smacked at the hand on his shoulder, 

“Geralt... That hurts,” he murmured and Geralt let up quickly with a sigh.

“Yen, I have nothing I wish to say to you. I was happy not seeing you and I would like to keep it that way.” He said softly, “nice to see you are doing good but we will be leaving,” he said and she finally let him and Jaskier around her as she watched them leave but then she called out,

“I'm pregnant!”

It seemed like everyone's eyes were on them as Geralt made a face and turned as she smiled, “something you wouldn't give me,” she said and Geralt said no more before he turned and stomped out. Jaskier felt his eyes go wide and he was starting to pant heavily as he made it to the SUV.

“G-geralt?” He asked softly, “she's fucking beautiful and gorgeous and has legs for days and... and...” He felt his chest tighten more and he was breathing hard as he felt himself start to panic, “I...I can't do this, she's back and you... You seem...” He felt tears well up and slip from his eyes as they fell in heavy droplets down his cheeks.

“Jask.. oh Jask damnit,” he murmured. “Julian Alfred Pankratz I love you!” Geralt pulled Jaskier into his arms as he held tightly as Jaskier started to cry, his shoulders heaving, “she is gorgeous and she is back but that means nothing to me. You are what matters, alright? Now, stop this senseless crying. If I wasn't attracted or wanted to be with you, would you think I would have that much sex with you?” He asked softly and Jaskier laughed as he looked up at his lover and slowly rubbed the tears away with his thumbs. 

“I'm sorry I am so insecure,” he murmured softly and sighed as he fell against Geralt's chest again, “it's just .. I saw her and she's this beautiful and tall woman with, well, amazing boobs and here I am...” He looked down at his body and made a face.

“Jaskier you are amazing. Maybe you don't have legs for days or are tall and with nice round tits but you know what you have?” He asked as he lifted Jaskier's face up and gave it a few small kisses, “you are funny, loud, and write the funniest songs when you think no one is listening. You have an amazing voice and talent.” Geralt said softly, “you have beautiful blue eyes that I could get lost in for hours if you allow me. I love the fact you aren't all big muscles but a bit skinny and hairy just like a fucking bear. I adore running my hands through your chest and stomach hair. I love how you fit against my body when we spoon at night.” He said in his ear as he gave him another kiss, “I love how my body fits so deep inside of you when we have sex and how you moan and cry out my name. Those are all the things I love about you,” he huffed and Jaskier gave him a big and happy grin as he threw his arms around Geralt and gave him a big kiss as Geralt lifted him up and spun him before sitting him back down.

“You are so amazing!” He said happily as he laughed a bit, “I didn't know you could be so romantic. That was most things you had ever said to me.” He gasped, “also.. you just said you loved me!” Geralt chuckled and nodded, 

“I'm sorry I can't say it... often enough,” he murmured gently and sighed, “I want to but... I am scared Jask, really scared of those three words,”

“Don't worry. I will say it enough for both of us,” Jaskier stated as he got into the SUV, “now can we go hit up a burger place? I am freaking hungry!” He said and Geralt laughed happily as he climbed in as well and started the SUV just glad to get away from here. His eyes traveled and gold met violet as Yennefer watched from the door of the bar, her arms crossed as he drove out of the parking lot quickly.

~ ~ ~

Geralt had grabbed Jaskier's favorite burgers and they were soon driving back to the house. He even let Jaskier open and eat the burger in the car as long as he was not messy. Which, he was a tad bit but he allowed it just to see how happy his submissive was in the passenger seat.

Jaskier had finished the burger before they pulled into the drive and Geralt parked in the garage. Jaskier got out as Geralt grabbed his own burger and pulled it out to eat. Though, Jaskier pushed it away and pulled Geralt close as he kissed him roughly and moaned. “Bed, now.” He growled. “You can eat later,” he teased and Geralt chuckled between kisses,

“Alright, alright,” he murmured and picked up his lover as Jaskier wrapped his legs around his waist and they tumbled their way up the stairs while Jaskier ground down and kissed and nipped at any piece of flesh he could get his lips and teeth around. 

When they made it up the stairs, Geralt deposited his lover onto the bed and Jaskier kicked off shoes and socks, letting them fly. Geralt chuckled as he pulled the henley off ever so slowly before tossing it on the floor. Maybe just for tonight will he allow his bedroom floor to be riddled with clothes from their love making.

Wait.. Geralt gave pause. Love making? Was this what he was actually going to do? He frowned and his eyebrows furrowed. Thankfully, Jaskier was too busy tugging his own shirt off and tossing it to the floor as well as pulling off jeans together with his briefs not wanting to waste any time, “what are we doing tonight? Nipple clamps? That hitachi again?” He asked with a grin, “you gonna tie me up and bend me in half?” He chattered as he sat up naked to see Geralt looking as if he was mulling over something very deep.

“Geralt? Hellooo, earth to Geralt!” He called until he could get Geralt out of his foggy mind and Geralt shook his head as his golden eyes refocused and he looked at Jaskier and smiled softly,

“None of that tonight,” he rasped quietly. “We don't need toys or ropes and bondage.” He said and Jaskier found his eyes widening, “Geralt are you...”

“Don't say it,” Geralt murmured, “but yes,” he said as he undid his slacks and kicked those off with the boots and socks. His blue boxers were off next and he crawled onto the bed and pulled Jaskier close as his lips meshed with the younger man's. Jaskier moaned softly as Geralt flipped them and slowly laid his back against the head board. Jaskier crawled over to him and straddled his hips as their cocks touched and rubbed. Geralt was half hard and Jaskier was fully hard and ready. Geralt groaned softly as he kissed him roughly as Jaskier ground down and started to rock back and forth as Geralt grew against the ministrations.

Jaskier pulled away and gasped as he took in a deep breath, his eyes fully blown with lust. Geralt looked up with his own blown eyes of golden. A large hand went up and wrapped around his face and pulled him even closer as he kissed him again. Jaskier felt his hand start to search until it hit the nightstand and he pulled it open and cursed at feeling the almost empty bottle of lube. “We need to make a run for more lube,” he mumbled in between kisses and bites, “should have enough for now,” Geralt hummed and nodded as Jaskier lifted up and opened the cap. Geralt put his hands on his lover's hips to hold him steady as Jaskier poured a bit on his fingers and started to work himself open on his own fingers. Jaskier moaned against his lips again as he pressed in a second and shoved as deep as he could. When he felt no resistance, he thrust in a third and turned them just right as he hit that spot.

His head tipped back as he fucked down onto the three fingers and groaned loudly at that. “Hurry,” Geralt murmured as he moved one hand between them to stroke his own aching cock. Jaskier laughed breathily between moans, “coming from mister we need to prep you properly?” Jaskier teased and moaned as he pulled his fingers out: “Mmm, I think I can handle a little bit of pain tonight,” he said as he took the last of the lube and drizzled it over his lover's hard cock. Geralt used his own hand to coat it before he wiped his hand on the bed sheets. They would definitely be changed after this. Jaskier sat up and Geralt held himself up as Jaskier lined up and started to sink ever so gently down with a groan.

Geralt had to stop himself from thrusting up and into that tight body. His hands went back to his lover to help him move down. Finally, Jaskier was fully settled, shivering slightly as he took in a deep breath. Geralt leaned forward and rubbed his cheek against Jaskier's and Jaskier chuckled a bit as he did the same and turned to kiss him again. At that, he started to move. At first his movements were slow and steady. It was more grinding back and forth than up and down thrusting. Geralt was alright with this as he ground up and rocked back and forth as well savoring the feeling of being in Jaskier.

Soon, Jaskier started to lift up and thrust back down and moaned loudly as he started to do so. Geralt groaned as his head tipped back and he looked up at the ceiling while Jaskier rode his cock up and down; Geralt's hands on his hips and guiding him up and down ever so lovingly. Geralt wasn't even sure when the last time he had actually made love with someone. Had he ever made love to someone? Vesemir was for total subservience, his first submissive had gotten the brunt of that horrible relationship himself. 

After that, it had been a string of nameless and faceless lovers who he would bind and fuck until he was spent, not caring about their release. After a few years, he had settled and learned how to really take care of people but even then was it ever love making? Even with Yennefer, the one person he had loved truly and 100 percent it had been just sex. Hard, rough and dirty sex. There had never been any love in their love making and yet... Geralt had loved her with his every fiber. That every fiber that was singing their praises to this beautiful man riding his cock right now. It was inevitably and irrevocably true that Geralt loved Jaskier. No, loved Julian. Geralt groaned loudly and his eyes snapped open even wider as his body stuttered.

He thrust two more times and came with a cry as he held Jaskier down against him. Jaskier felt his eyes widen as he moaned softly and flushed a bit, “G-geralt, are you alright?” He asked as he rubbed his lover's cheek, “you just came before me and that has never happened in all the times we have done this. Did I do something wrong? Or maybe incredibly right?” Geralt grunted and said nothing as his large fist wrapped around his lover's cock and he started to stroke him hard and fast. Jaskier felt his words cut off and he arched up and cried out as his cock was attacked by his lover's fervent hand. Jaskier rode up and down on Geralt's softening cock as he felt his orgasm be chased rather quickly and it wasn't long before he was cumming between them with a whine and whimper, his forehead touching Geralt's.

“Shower, bath, whatever,” Geralt was rough as he pushed his lover off his lap. Jaskier fell to the side with an oof as he watched up at Geralt stand and almost run to the bathroom. Jaskier sighed and frowned a bit as he shook his head and curled up into a small ball as Geralt went to bathe. Normally, Jaskier would follow and they would share a passionate bath or a sexy shower where Geralt would inevitably push Jaskier against the wall and have his way with him in the warm water. Not tonight though. Something was on Geralt's mind and Jaskier for once knew to stay quiet and not press. 

Geralt jumped into the shower and hissed at the almost too cold water on his overheated body. He closed his eyes as the water warmed ever so slightly. The man grabbed a wash cloth and started to scrub roughly at his body. His eyes traced over the muscles and scars and he frowned at the brand and started to scrub roughly as if that would make it go away. When it didn't, he threw the wash cloth roughly and it splattered against the wall loudly as he stepped under the water and just hoped it would wash everything away.

Jaskier heard the grunts and cries of frustrations from his lover and felt tears well up before he wiped his eyes and stood up determined. No, he would not let Geralt face whatever was going through his mind alone. He entered the bathroom quietly and padded his way to the shower before he got in behind Geralt. The way his lover's shoulders tensed Jaskier knew Geralt knew he was there.

“I love you,” Jaskier said softly, “you don't have to talk to me. Just know whatever it is, I love you,” Jaskier let his arms wrap around his lover's back and he held on tight as Geralt sighed and let the tension wash from his shoulders as they relaxed against his lover's touch,

“I know, I know baby,” Geralt said roughly as he turned and pulled Jaskier into a tight hug as he kissed him softly on the lips, “let's get cleaned up and change the comforter then we can sleep?” Jaskier smiled up at him and gave a faint nod, “great idea!” He said happily as they finished their shower together in silence.

~ ~ ~

Jaskier looked nervous as Geralt drove to the black SUV into the parking garage of the radio station's building. Geralt showed his security pass as well as his ID and nodded to Jaskier who flashed his own pass and gave a faint smile. They were pointed where to park and Geralt opened the door for Jaskier. Today, he was only his bodyguard and nothing more. It was hard for Jaskier to not grab his hand or touch him in some comforting away. The one time he tried, Geralt growled a quiet, “Julian no,” before Jaskier dropped his hand and stuffed them into his pockets. 

His clothes were a light grey pair of slacks with a black belt. His shirt was the dark blue paisley button down that clung to his curves nicely. It was open at the chest to reveal the wolf head medallion that Geralt let him wear and his rather hairy chest that Geralt had to tear his eyes off of as he smiled to himself. Jaskier's messy brown hair was side swept and held there with a bit of pomade that Geralt had forced him to wear stating even if it was a radio interview he needed to look his best. 

They entered the studio on a commercial and music break and Jaskier shook hands with the woman who was going to be giving him the interview. Geralt stayed outside the booth and crossed his arms trying to look as intimidating and scary as possible. Which seemed to work because the interns all stayed away from the door where they had been trying to get a good look at the beautiful pop singer, Jaskier.

When the woman came back on air she announced Jaskier, “everyone, as promised we have the up and coming artist, Jaskier! Who is a local here right?” She asked and Jaskier went instantly to fan mode which was his normal personality, upped by ten. He laughed softly and gave her his dopey grin that had made Geralt's heart melt that year ago. “Yeah!” He said happily, “born and raised right here in New york.” He tapped his knee nervously and bounced his leg slightly. 

“Great! I know your first album went platinum which as a first time artist is amazing. Where did you get your start?” She asked.

“Well you see my dad needed an outlet for my energy so he gave me my first guitar when I was ten. I also got a keyboard the next year and probably three to four lessons in each a week. I started to write my own songs at 17.” Jaskier explained as he tapped a beat on his knee quietly, “at 18 and 19 I started to sing at really shady bars. Probably where I shouldn't have been but it was a good way to put myself out there. I got a lot of good feedback and a lot of bad. Some bar patrons aren't so into the uppity songs I write,” Jaskier grinned a bit, “I went to an open mic night and there was a music producer who asked if I could give him an album. When I said yeah he took it and ran with it. Now, here I am!”

“That is amazing! You really got a good break!” The interviewer said as she eyed Geralt outside the glass booth, “so, tell me who is that tall, scary big man standing outside the door? He seems to be scaring my interns!”

“Oh! That is Geralt he's uh... uh he's my bodyguard,” Jaskier fumbled with a flush as he cleared his throat, “just hired help. He's supposed to be scary!”

“Really? Just hired help? You are on first name basis with him!” Jaskier felt himself tense as a blush flushed across his face, “he spent a year away from his home and work to protect me on my first cross country tour and dealt with all my ups and downs. I believe we can be on first name bases. Now, more questions about my music?” Jaskier asked trying to steer the interviewer away from Geralt who could thankfully not hear what was being said.

“Oh yes of course! So, how long until the new CD?” She asked,

“I am about halfway through it and as long as my muse keeps on maybe a month or two. No promises really, I still have to record and I can be a perfectionist especially since I don't just write the lyrics I write the music too,” Jaskier replied as he leaned forward,

“So, do you have a muse?” She asked curiously, eyes going back to Geralt's back.

“My muse can be anything. Could be a little girl's laugh, a rainbow or a sunny day. I get my inspiration from everything,” Jaskier said trying to draw her away again as she looked back and smiled at him.

“Of course! So, are you seeing anyone? You seem rather private and I have heard the paparazzi have a hard time keeping track of you. They got a few pictures of you but you are always with that bodyguard out there.”

“I would like it if we kept my love life out of this please?” Jaskier replied almost curtly, “who I am or am not seeing is my business and if I wish to make it known I will. At this moment, Geralt is the person who I am around the most, yes. I sometimes don't know when to keep my hands to myself and he keeps me out of trouble. Next question?” The woman laughed softly at that and shook her head,

“Yes, we heard you were quite the womanizer on your first tour. Did you just have women throwing their panties at you?” Jaskier sighed and looked almost done with the interview as he frowned and bounced his leg harder as he crossed his arms. 

“Maybe I was. I am a young man and I have needs. Now, this has nothing to do with my music and if you wish to continue I will end this interview.” He stated as he made his way to stand and she gasped, her eyes going wide,

“We will be right back with more!” She cut off the mic as the music played, “I'm sorry I didn't exactly write my questions but it's what everyone wants to know!” She said as she stood to try and get Jaskier to sit again,

“Well, they are very inappropriate. I am going to get a coffee,” he snapped and left the room furiously. He actually glared at the first intern, almost putting Geralt's own sour puss of a face to shame, “You, coffee, four sugars three creams.” When the intern didn't move he snapped his fingers, “did I fucking stutter?” The intern ran off down the hall and Geralt smirked as he uncrossed his arms and turned to look at his lover, tipping his head to the side,

“How is it going?” He teased, “I have never seen you this angry.”

“She is asking about my love life! The nerve! My love life is none of their damned business.” Jaskier hissed as he showed teeth at Geralt. “Stop looking at me like that.” The intern returned with the coffee and Jaskier took a huge swig of it as he sighed softly and visibly relaxed at the coffee, “I told her off and said if she wasn't going to ask me about my music and new album I would leave. She cut to a break when she realised I was serious.” Geralt chortled as he threw his head back,

“Oh, this is priceless. You should have known that would happen!” He grinned as he shook his head and nodded to the door. The woman had stuck her head out,

“We're a minute away from coming back on air. I won't ask any more questions about your love life will you finish, please?” She asked pleadingly. Jaskier sighed as he looked at Geralt for something, anything. Geralt gave him that light nod of approval and Jaskier turned back and nodded,

“Fine, no more love life questions. I will talk about music all day but not about anything else got it?” When she nodded, he went back into the booth and sat back down to finish the interview without anymore incident. 

~ ~ ~

“You did good baby,” Geralt murmured as he and Jaskier perused the small sex shop that Geralt frequented for his BDSM supplies, toys, condoms and lubes. Jaskier rolled his eyes as he was smelling flavored lubes and made a face, “those can't taste good.”

“They don't and I prefer no flavors or scents. Not good to put inside. Granted, neither of us have a vagina so it's not as bad but still.” He shrugged as he picked up the normal water based anal lubricant that had never steered him wrong and waved it at his lover who rolled his eyes.

“Should we get more condoms and dental dams?” He asked over his shoulder and Geralt shook his head, 

“I have an almost full pack of both and we don't exactly use them anymore after all. Unless you want to add a third to this?” Geralt teased and Jaskier shook his head as he waved his hands, “no! No, you just like to be prepared that's all!”

“Good boy,” Geralt said in praise and Jaskier turned bright red and leaned into him gently as Geralt wrapped an arm around him tightly to kiss his ear. “Good looking out but we are fine for now. They don't expire for another six months,” he said as he pulled away. 

“Geralt? Nice seeing you here,” he heard that beautiful melodic voice that always grated his nerves and he turned to see dark brown hair and violet eyes, “not going to say hi?” Yennefer asked as she crossed her arms slowly,

“Why?” He snapped as Jaskier turned and his eyes widened, 

“Uh, ah I think we got what we need,” Jaskier grabbed the bottle and started for the register to pay. 

“You really are fucking him?” She asked as she eyed him, “I can't see why. Look at him he's a fucking twink. When have you ever went for that?”

Geralt crossed his arms. “Hes my twink,” he growled softly, “what I do is none of your business. Why are you here?”

“What can I not get my own things?” she held up her small basket filled with different items, “this is a free country and you know this is the best store for BDSM supplies. They are knowledgeable and not exactly shy.” She grinned, “remember that one time you lost the key to the handcuffs and had to bring me in half naked to get them taken off? Oh good times!” She giggled,

“That was the past. I learned to have two sets of keys,” Geralt snapped as Jaskier came back to his side, “I would say nice seeing you... But,” he turned at that and Jaskier stuck his tongue out before following as she grabbed his arm,

“My partner left me.” She murmured and gave him the most innocent look as Geralt frowned, 

“sorry, not my problem. You will find another poor soul to leach off of. It won't be me,” at that, they were gone. Jaskier felt his chest tighten because he had seen how Geralt had lingered at her touch and seemed to hesitate at his words to her. He just hoped it was Geralt trying to pick his words carefully instead of what he felt it would be. 

Geralt opened the SUV for Jaskier who climbed in and he followed suit as he started it, “home?” He asked curiously and Jaskier nodded, 

“yeah, I have a few recording sessions the next few days. You're not working, right?” Geralt hummed, 

“I am one day but we can meet for lunch? You still record at the studio off Grove right?” When Jaskier nodded he smiled, “I know the perfect little bistro we can get something around noon maybe.” Jaskier beamed up at him over that,

“I would like that, love.” He said softly as they drove home.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt and Yen meet up. Yen ruins things cause of course. Geralt gets drunk and hurts Jaskier. Jaskier leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!: There is cheating, noncon/rape and choking to the point of hurting. Also, I want to say I actually LOVE Yen I just needed an antagonist. 
> 
> Also this is a repost cause I didn't fully post the chapter (stupid me to not check ugh)

Three days passed between the two lovers actually spending time together. Geralt was busy with taking on new contracts, hiring more people and even giving lessons on BDSM and the community just in case they were needed for any parties in the area. He wanted them to be all prepared.

Jaskier was busy driving to the studio recording what he could of his album just so they could get a bit more publicity. He also had a talk show appearance, a magazine article and a photoshoot. That took up a lot of his time and most nights he wouldn't even bother to talk his older lover's ear off as he fell into bed tired and limp from all the exposure. He thrived on it yes but sometimes it was so mentally exhausting. Especially because everyone seemed so wrapped up around his love life and when Geralt wasn't the ever brooding presence in the back ground they asked why. 

Jaskier got good real fast on how to dodge said questions and changing them about the new album, a music video that was in production as well as other things. 

On day four, Geralt pulled away from work to meet up with Jaskier for lunch as he had promised. He had gotten there a few minutes early and settled at a booth right by the window and door. He ordered a black coffee and decided to look over the menu of the usual sandwiches, salads and even pasta dishes at this bistro. He sipped on his coffee when he felt another presence and thought it was Jaskier but looked up to see Yennefer,

“What, are you following me?” He asked as he made a face, “I'm meeting Jaskier in five minutes, make it quick,” he stated roughly but she slipped next to him, pressing her body against his.

“Geralt, I know you still love me,” she murmured as she ran her hands through the top of the V cut shirt he wore that showed off his chest hair. She tugged lightly just how he liked and he had to bite back a quiet groan,

“You know nothing. I am with Jaskier now.”

“And yet you still haven't told him you love him, have you?” She asked as she raised an eyebrow up at him, pressing closer, “Geralt, I am all alone I can't do this without you.” She murmured and grabbed his hands, “I know we talked about having a baby and it just never seemed to work between us... But now I'm pregnant. I can't raise a baby by myself!” She put his hand on her stomach and Geralt softened a bit as his large hand rubbed but he shook his head and pulled away.

“No, Yen, please. Five years. It has been five fucking years and now you are throwing yourself at me? Why?”

“I'm sorry, I had some soul searching to do. I figured you are what I want, what I need,” she cooed softly as she leaned against him, her breasts pushing against his side. He felt his breath catch and he pushed her off ever so gently.

“I have a submissive who has pretty much moved into my home. We are monogamous and I am happy. I am sorry you are going through this and I will support you as a friend but that is all.”

“But that isn't all you want. I can see it in those eyes. Most people think those golden eyes aren't expressive. I can see how you really feel,” she murmured and pressed even closer as her lips trailed over his cheek. He turned his head away but she pulled it towards her and locked lips. He felt himself relax instinctively as he groaned against the kiss.

Yen smiled into the kiss, knowing it was so easy to manipulate the white haired man. She moaned as she opened her mouth and let her tongue trail into his. Geralt was working all this through his mind as he tried to fight the almost sort of haze that fell into his mind whenever she was around. It was as if she could drug him with her smell of lilac and gooseberries that was so overwhelming he didn't hear the door chime.

Jaskier had been so excited he had left early and walked quickly to the bistro only to stop out front. At first, it was Geralt pushing away from that wretched woman. At first it was Geralt shaking his head but the minute she kissed him he melted. Jaskier knew the way his shoulders eased of tension and how his hands unclasped and relaxed. He was enjoying that kiss! He felt tears well up in his eyes as he shook his head.

He went to leave but decided against it. No, Geralt had to know he was there. He cleared his throat, “is there something you would like to tell me?” He asked rather harshly as Geralt pulled away roughly and his eyes went wide as he tried to stand, almost knocking the table off.

“This, this is not what it looks like. Jask, please,” he murmured. Yen clung to Geralt's shirt as she looked up at him and gave him a knowing smirk as Jaskier frowned,

“Don't Jask me!” He almost shrieked, “Y-you... You did this!” He hissed at Yennefer and turned on his heels and ran out as Geralt held out a hand,

“Jaskier! Julian!” He cried but it was too late. Jaskier was already out of the bistro and out of sight from the bodyguard. 

“Well, that takes care of that.” Yennefer said as she stood and smoothed out her dress as Geralt frowned,

“You know nothing!” He hissed as he pushed past and threw down a few dollars for the coffee before he went to follow. He made it back to the studio not too long after Jaskier but two men stopped him. Security for the building. 

“I am Jaskier's bodyguard. Let me in,” he snapped and one guy who was just as big as he shook his head and cross his arms roughly,

“No. The little guy said not to let white haired man in. You white haired man,” the man said in a thick Russian accent, “little guy quite upset. He said go home. He be home.” The Russian spat and when Geralt tried to push past with some force both men pushed back just as hard and Geralt had to stumble and plant his feet to not fall.

The only way to pass would be to literally beat the crap out of two guys his size. Geralt knew he would lose that fight so he put his hands up, “alright let him know I will be at home waiting.” he said softly and turned to leave, cursing.

Geralt called into the office and said he felt sick so he would not be back in that day. Thankfully, everything he needed to do could be put off for a day or two. He walked back to the SUV parked not too far from the bistro and got in before starting it and driving home.

His mind was swirling as he parked, almost scratching Roach in the process as he banged open his door. He cursed and checked the paint, thankful the Porsche was not harmed, “I'm sorry Roach, no way to act towards you,” he cooed at the car before he ran his fingers one last time on her door and went inside, slamming the door open then closed behind.

Geralt went straight for the freezer and almost ripped the door of the hinges as he pulled out the almost full bottle of whiskey he had. He grabbed a glass and then cursed, “fuck a glass,” he growled as he took a huge swig out of the bottle. Geralt winced but stumbled to the living room. He kicked his boots off haphazardly. Normally, his boots would be put by the door or taken to his room. He never just ripped clothes off and left them lying around; even in the heat of passion with Jaskier.

The tall man sat on the couch and turned on the TV as he took another swig but after five minutes of clicking through he realised he didn't want to watch TV. So, the TV remote was tossed roughly against a wall. It broke with a shatter but he had no care. No, he fucked up majorly with Jaskier and he had to make it right. Hopefully Jaskier would make it back home tonight and not leave him alone. Geralt didn't think he could take that if Jaskier decided to go to his practically unused apartment instead of his home.

Geralt felt as if the walls of the home were becoming more and more tight. The walls were closing in and all he could do was take another long swig of the whiskey as it burned into his chest and stomach. With the mix of alcohol and no food in his body as well as the fact Geralt only ever drank one or two glasses it wasn't long before he felt the first hints of being tipsy.

It had been so long since he had been drunk he almost didn't recognize the feeling. Before long, the bottle was empty and Geralt was tingly all over. He was very loose and could not even really stand properly as he tried to get off the couch. The living room spun and he sat back down and sighed as he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall.

An hour passed and the drunkeness had slowly faded. He stood and quickly went back to his freezer and ripped through it cursing. He found a bottle of Bourbon next and chuckled, “how do I have all this?” He thought but remembered the bourbon had been a present from Triss for his birthday last year. The whiskey he had bought right before he left with Jaskier on that year long tour.

He uncorked the decanter and unceremoniously poured some in his mouth. Geralt made a face but shrugged. It was smoother than his favorite whiskey. He would give Triss that much, she was good with liquor. The tall man stumbled back to the living room and fell back onto his couch and started to drink again.

Geralt got halfway through that bottle when he heard the garage door then the kitchen door. He tried to stand but it was not graceful in the least. He still held the decanter of expensive half drank bourbon. Jaskier entered and jumped, his eyes wide as he sighed, “Geralt...” He murmured, “you okay?”

“I'm fine,” his words were mumbled and slurred out. Geralt felt like his tongue was too big for his mouth and he licked his lips and made a face at the dryness of them.

“You're drunk.” Jaskier stated roughly and grabbed the half bottle of bourbon, “how much?” He asked.

“W-wha?” Geralt asked, his golden eyes having a hard time to focus as he stared at his lover.

“How much have you had to drink?” Jaskier asked slowly so Geralt could register the words. It took a few moments for the words to finally hit his brain and Geralt pointed at the bottle at his feet.

“Uhm .. full bottle and I am guessing this was full as well,” he snapped and sighed as he searched and thankfully found the lid to the decanter and corked it before he walked to the kitchen stating, “stay,” over his shoulder. He put the bourbon back into the freezer and came back, “come let's get you to bed so you can sleep this off,” Jaskier murmured gently as he put his arms around Geralt.

Geralt was unsteady and leaned way more into the smaller man than he had wanted but his whole body was heavy and it felt like he was walking with lead shoes. Somehow, Jaskier was able to get them both up the stairs and he started to undress Geralt slowly, “how do you feel? Sick? Do I need to grab a trash can?” Geralt shook his head, “no, I'm sorry forgive me. I hate her,” he mumbled drunkenly as Jaskier pulled the shirt off of him and undid his pants.

“We will talk when you aren't so smashed,” Jaskier stated and smiled, “come on lift your hips up. Who knew one day I would have to take care of you?” He teased, “you probably won't remember this,” he sighed as he got his pants down and threw them to the floor. “Lay on your side. I am going to get you water. Hopefully you won't have that bad of a headache, we need to talk this out tomorrow.” 

Jaskier darted downstairs and grabbed a pitcher, filling it with ice and then water as well as a glass before bringing it upstairs. He filled one glass full and handed it to Geralt as the man fumbled to hold onto it and take a few big gulps. He could feel his head clear ever so slightly but he was still walking through haziness. 

“Alright, I am going to sleep on the couch.” Jaskier went to grab a pillow and knew in the hall closet where an extra blanket was. Geralt dropped the half drank glass and grabbed his lover's hand,

“Stay. Please don't leave me like this,” Geralt felt and looked desperate. He probably sounded that way too and Jaskier softened and smiled, “alright, alright lay down.” he said softly as Geralt complied. “I'm still a little mad at you, though.” Jaskier stated as he stood and stripped his own clothes off. It was a tattered grey tee with torn up blue jeans and those damned converse that Geralt swore in his sober time he would throw away one day. Jaskier climbed into the bed next to his lover and sighed as Geralt turned. 

Geralt initiated a kiss which at first Jaskier tried to pull away but the taste of bourbon and whiskey was intoxicating. Geralt sat up on unsteady arms as he pinned Jaskier under him. Jaskier pulled away with a gasp as blue looked into drunk gold, “you're drunk. Go to sleep. I don't think you are in any shape to fuck me tonight.”

“No, I need you.” Geralt mumbled and pressed meekly against his lover's thigh. Somehow, even through all the alcohol he was still able to maintain an erection. Jaskier swore under his breath, “son of a... Alright alright.” He laughed a bit as he helped Geralt get his boxers off. His own white briefs went with and he tossed them over the bed to land in a pile on the floor. Jaskier would clean the mess up once he knew Geralt was asleep for the night.

Geralt just grinned stupidly as he started to kiss Jaskier again, aggressive and fervently. Rough and calloused hands trailed over hairy chest and his sides, down his legs and up to grip him. Jaskier wasn't hard yet but the feeling of his lover's hand made him twitch and he moaned softly as he pulled away. Geralt took that time to start to bite and nip roughly on his ear and down to his neck.

Geralt had every intention of marking Jaskier up to the best of his ability with teeth and sucking. Jaskier didn't pay too much attention as he focused on the warm hand that was jerking him to hardness. Once he was fully hard, Geralt pulled away and started to fumble. With the help of Jaskier's more steady hands he found the lube, “let me,” Jaskier urged as Geralt nodded and watched.

Jaskier easily worked himself open on three fingers moaning gently. When he was done, he helped cover Geralt's cock with lube as Geralt rolled on top and slowly brought himself up on shaking arms, trying to steady himself. The haze was slowly fading and he was getting more stable as Jaskier lined them up. He pressed forward impatiently and gave a happy cry.

Normally, he would slowly enter his lover until he knew Jaskier was worked open enough for rough sex. Not this time. He thrust in painfully and Jaskier cried out, “ow, Geralt!” He winced, thinking it was just the drunkenness riddling his brain. Geralt said nothing but he stopped and waited until he saw Jaskier nod. 

Geralt started a brutal, almost painful pace not giving his lover any time to really get used to it. They had had rough sex in the past but this was different. Jaskier was a little fearful but he tried to get used to it and moaned in between thrusts when it felt good as Geralt pulled out. Geralt took this as a sign his lover was enjoying the sex and moved on, not slowing down.

One hand slowly inched up and he put it lightly on Jaskier's throat. This wasn't something new. Geralt would hold him there occasionally but he never pressed down ever. Jaskier was worried about damaging vocal chords and the like. The other hand held so tight at his hip there would surely be hand prints the size of Geralt's large fingers and palm.

“G-geralt? You're hurting me,” Jaskier rasped as his eyes went wide. He felt Geralt press down, “Geralt, yellow. Slow down please.” He demanded but Geralt only pressed harder and he could feel his breath leave him. Panic crept up inside him as he the grip around his throat tightened.

“G-geralt! Stop!” He cried to the best of his abilities. “Geralt please, red!” He wept and when that didn't work he let his safe word rip, “DANDELION!” He screamed but the hand closed fully around his throat and he felt tears start to fall as Geralt kept thrusting.

Geralt was in a haze of sex and liquor and didn't register until his hand was fully clasped and he heard that word cut through the fog in his head. It took another minute for it to register and he eventually let go and pulled out quickly. Jaskier was bleeding between his legs and Geralt cursed, “J-jaskier, I'm sorry, I..” he tried to say but Jaskier was kicking him off his hips and jumped up,

“No, no you crossed too many lines. Don't try to apologize!” He rasped as he took in a heaving breath. Shudders wracked his body as he started to sob quietly. Jaskier hastily pulled on his jeans, not worrying about his underwear. He grabbed the first shirt not caring that it was Geralt's. He walked to the filing cabinet in the corner and opened it. He looked for his name and pulled it out. He tore the manila envelope open and some of the papers went flying. Jaskier grabbed the one that held their contract,

“This, this is null!” He screamed at Geralt. “Null, you hear me? You crossed the line, you practically raped me and you almost choked me to death!” Jaskier ripped it to pieces in front of a shocked Geralt who couldn't even speak. One hand held out and Jaskier threw the paper shreds at him, “no, don't touch me. I'm done.” Jaskier choked back another sob, “I can't do this. I can't compete with what you really want. We both know it isn't me.” He grabbed up his converse and was out of the house as quickly as he could be.

“Wait!” Geralt tried to follow but was tangled up in the bed sheets and fell as he heard the slam of the front door. He heard the BMW fire up as Jaskier was speeding out of the drive as quickly as he could. “Fuck!” Geralt screamed into the air as he tore the bed sheets off and cursed, tossing pillows and feeling tears fall in fat droplets.

Geralt couldn't remember the last time he really cried. Yet, there he was sitting on his now stripped down mattress with no pillows, crying softly. Jaskier was gone and there were paper shreds everywhere. The liquor was slowly taking over again and he felt the heaviness of sleep flow over him as he fell onto the bed in another deep sob not caring about the sheets or pillows or how messy his room was until he fell into a restless sleep.

Jaskier had driven home, crying loudly as he almost wrecked a few times. He couldn't tell what hurt more, his throat or his ass. He knew he had been bleeding and he would have to attend to that when he got home. The singer showed his parking pass to the attendant and parked before he made his way upstairs hoping no one heard or saw him. He was thankful when no one entered the elevator as it took him to the penthouse.

Jaskier was also thanking every god who would listen he had kept the apartment. If so what was he to do? Go home to his daddy and tell him how his boyfriend practically abused him? Jaskier knew that it was all done in drunkenness but that didn't excuse it. The singer tended to his wounds the best of his ability and decided to fall into his bed and get some sleep.

~ ~ ~

The next day, Jaskier made his way to his father's home on the outskirts of town. No one would know that Jaskier's father was very rich. He was the CEO over Oxenfurt Enterprises. Jaskier wasn't totally sure what his father did but he had worked his way up and had a huge house that was gated. His father had Bentleys and brand new BMWs in the round drive. He pulled up in his older BMW that looked out of place as he got out of the car painfully.

He winced and sighed as he went to the house and entered. It was breakfast so his father would be in the kitchen. “Dad?” He called.

“Julian? In here!” His father's voice called back and Jaskier tried to put on a smile as he walked through the house and into the kitchen where his father stood with toast and orange juice. When Jaskier saw him, he instantly broke down and wrapped his arms around his father's waist as he cried loudly, sobbing into his father's expensive dress shirt.

“Woah, woah slow down. Whats going on? Are you in trouble?” His father pulled away to look down at him as Jaskier shook his head. He took a deep breath and told his father everything.

Jaskier explained about the relationship and the style of said relationship. The fact that Geralt cared for him and everything but then this woman coming into their life and he finding Geralt kissing her in a booth at a restaurant. He told him about the drunk sex that left a hand sized mark wrapped around his throat as well as prints on his hips and his throat riddled with nasty love bruises. How Jaskier didn't want to go get his things because he was terrified. He didn't know what would happen if he went back. Of course, Jaskier didn't believe that Geralt would force anything on him or hurt him, but scared he would stay as if this was okay. This was not okay in his eyes.

After he was done, his father stood pensively and gave a small nod with a frown, “alright alright. I know what to do.” He said as he pulled out his cell and made some calls. When he was done he smiled at his son, “no worries. Your things will be delivered back to your apartment shortly and we have taken care of Mr. White. I am severing all contracts between us and White Security,” his father stated as Jaskier nodded in thanks and leaned against his dad, glad that he wasn't getting yelled at or judged for what happened.

~ ~ ~

Geralt woke to loud bangs and he groaned loudly as he rolled out of bed and landed on the floor to even more bangs. “Alright, alright!” He called with a raspy voice. His throat was dry and he felt as if his head was going to explode. Maybe he really should have drank more water last night... Last night; the thoughts came back and he remembered what happened. He shook his head as he stood and dressed in a shirt and sweats before he padded down the stairs, “I'm here don't bang the door down!” He called and opened it, “Julian?” He asked as he was met with one police officer and three other men. He stepped back a bit, “C-can I help you?”

“We are here on regards to Julian Alfred Pankratz. According to these papers you sexually abused him last night. Is that true?” The officer asked and Geralt shook his head, “n-no we just had a little rough drunk sex,” he said quietly. “I stopped, I promise,” he murmured as the officer shrugged and pushed the paper into his hands,

“Well, Mr. Pankratz has decided to not press charges but there is a restraining order on you. You are not to be within 100 ft of the victim, you may not approach, call, text or email him.” He said, “if you do, you may be arrested and charges may be pressed against you. Now, these men are here to pick up Mr. Pankratz's things. Will you let them get it willingly or will there be force, Mr. White?” Geralt shook his head and cleared his throat,

“No. Come in. All of his things and plants are behind that closed door.” He nodded, “I can go and get his clothes packed,” he felt his throat tighten as his voice broke. He went upstairs and it wasn't long before he had one of his own duffel bags stuffed full of everything. Even the clothes he had bought for Jaskier just six months past. “Here, this is absolutely everything of his,” he said and one of the men nodded before he pulled out another slip of paper,

“This is from Mr. Pankratz Sr. He is severing your contracts and he will be finding a new security firm as of today due to the circumstances. I hope you understand,” the man sniffed as he picked up the bag from the floor. Geralt read over the paper and his eyebrows furrowed as he looked up. “No, he can't we have signed contracts! We have contracts in place for the next five years! I have been his security firm since before it was White Security!” The man sniffed as he turned again and looked at Geralt,

“I think under the circumstances those contracts may be broken. As well you did abuse his one and only son after all. Now, if you wish to fight it I will give you his lawyer who will gladly take you to court over this. May ruin White Security for good.” The man smirked, “do you wish to continue this? Or we can end this civilly and silently and no one will know that you are an abuser.” Geralt sneered and was going to snap but stopped and crumbled up the paper dropping it to the floor as he stomped on it with his bare foot.

“Fine, get out of here now.” He snarled as the men darted out with the last of Jaskier's things, “and you better care for those guitars, especially the white one!” He called out the door as they put everything in a large beige SUV and drove off with a screech of tires; leaving marks in his drive way. The police officer gave a nod and got into his cruiser and left as Geralt finally opened the restraining order.

In it, detailed records and photos of the bruises on his neck from teeth marks as well as the large hand print on his throat from being choked along with the bruises on his hips and internal anal trauma. Geralt choked back a sob and fell against the closed door of his home, sliding down to the floor quietly. He stared at the words until they blurred and he was a mess.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier slowly starts to lose himself to music and drugs. Geralt finds comfort in an unlikely person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so TW for drug use. This is gonna be a major part of the story from herein til almost the end. Sorry if that bothers anyone!

“What do you mean you want to scrap the whole album!?” Eist Tuirseach nearly screamed as he stood in the conference room of the recording studio.

“You heard me. Scrap the damn album. I have a new muse!” Jaskier screamed right back as he jumped up and glared at his producer.

“You would be nothing without me you little shit, it took you six fucking months to give us an incomplete album and now you want to scratch it? What about your last few interviews?” Eist asked as Jaskier threw his arms up,

“Trust me, I have a plethora running through my mind just give me a month! Two at the most and you will have a whole fucking album. I will go back on the show and magazine and radio and explain that there was... Creative problems, alright?” He stated as he frowned. “I can't produce what I wrote. It just doesn't feel right,” he said sadly and looked away and Eist sighed.

“It's been two weeks. What's got into you? You've been a sight for sore eyes since ya hired that new bodyguard,” he nodded to the door where a bald man with big muscles stood listening to them.

“I don't wanna talk about it. Give me one or two months, you will have a fully fleshed out album and it will be recorded alright?” Eist sighed softly and nodded,

“Do I have a choice?” He asked and Jaskier grinned, “not really.”

He felt a pat on his shoulder from Eist as he left the room slamming the door, his bodyguard following quietly. It felt so wrong that it wasn't Geralt's strong body behind him. That unwavering presence that scared anyone within the vicinity and also made him feel so safe and warm. Jaskier had never felt afraid of Geralt even when he was knocking heads or pushing through crowds as Jaskier dodged fans.

No, that was a lie. Jaskier had felt afraid... Afraid when Geralt took him unwillingly and choked him to near passing out. Jaskier let a hand touch his neck where a turtleneck sat to cover what bruises were left. They had faded from angry purple to black over blue to yellow and green. Jaskier had been to the doctor and thankfully no damage had been done to his vocal chords and he was able to go back to singing.

Granted, the need and want to sing and write had faded for about a week before anger and sadness took over and he was blasting out pages of sorrowful and angry songs. Songs that made him cry himself to sleep afterwards. Sometimes Jaskier would pick up his cell, considering whether to call or text his now ex before he would toss it to the side because no, he couldn't. There was a restraining order and if he wanted to keep his freedom from his father he had to leave Geralt alone.

Jaskier's father had sworn he would put a hold over Jaskier's life so Jaskier had no freedom to do anything from buying a pack of cigarettes to even driving a car. If he wanted to sing, it would be under his father's watch. Jaskier had promised to never talk to Geralt again if it meant his freedom was kept.

The singer had met a few women who ended up being backup singers and he brought the three girls on to do backups. At the moment, they were lounged in his apartment as he ran his hand through matted brown hair. His face was unshaven as he rambled on about the concept of his next song.

One girl lit up a joint and took a deep breath. “Here, come.” She cooed and motioned for him as Jaskier blinked and slowly walked over and took it. It wasn't his first time smoking a joint and he took a deep breath before coughing when it hit him. That was not just marijuana!

“W-what is that?” He asked as he coughed again but took another puff before handing it back. She took a drag and coughed as well before she passed it along,

“Weed, ” she stated.

“No, no there is more. What else?” He questioned as he felt his head getting dizzy for a moment and he had to shake the haze away. He didn't know if he liked this feeling or not.

“Oh, I think it's laced with coke,” she giggled as she took another drag and laughed, “oh yeah it is, like it baby?” She crooned and Jaskier groaned as he held his head,

“Not really... Why did you give me that if it wasn't just weed?”

“Look, you're uptight and can't seem to make a decision on anything. Your mind is spinning, this will calm you down.” She held it out and Jaskier took it between shaky fingers before he took another hard drag and coughed. He could feel it, he could feel his mind clearing and he nodded as he handed it back.

“I feel it. Thanks,” he murmured as he smiled and grabbed a notebook to start writing frantically.

~ ~ ~

“Geralt? Come on get out of bed!” Triss snapped as she kicked his side. He groaned loudly and rolled over, away from the stilleto that dug into his left side. “Oh no you don't! You haven't been to work in two weeks. I haven't heard from you in two weeks and when I called your little boy toy he told me you raped him, choked him and he left you! I demand an explanation!” She yelled at him as she got into the bed and started to wrestle the half naked Geralt who finally let her pin him. “In another instance this would be quite sexy and erotic. At the moment you smell like old sex and sour sweat. Get up and shower so we can talk.” She said softly, “I have lunch downstairs for you. I doubt you have eaten huh?” Geralt shook his head and frowned up at her without a word.

The tall man sat up, pushed her to the side and got out of bed. She whistled at his body and watched him walk into the bathroom not caring about the fact he was in a tight pair of briefs that had been Jaskier's. They were a little too tight but Triss didn't mind as she got from the bed and called, “I will be downstairs. Dress properly, wash your hair and shave your damn face!” She called over her shoulder as she wandered downstairs and started to plate up the food. She had gotten lasagna; knowing it was Geralt's favorite food and from his favorite Italian place.

When he finally entered ten minutes later, he looked a little better but still his eyes were glassy and there were dark circles. He looked withdrawn from not eating or drinking in god knows how long. He had a few cuts from where he had been too shaky to cut his face properly with the straight razor. Geralt sat quietly and dug in as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. Which, Triss figured it could be true as she sat down and watched, pushing water towards Geralt who hungrily drank it up as well as nearly swallowed the whole portion of lasagna quickly.

“Wanna talk about it?” Triss asked softly, “I'm worried about you."

“No,” was all he said as he took another large bite but coughed as it went down the wrong hole and he had to take a gulp of water to clear his throat. He shook his head and made a face as he dug back in. Triss's hand went to his and gripped it lightly,

“Geralt, I know you aren't an abuser or rapist so what exactly happened?” She asked gently, “I want to help but you have to talk to me.” She was concerned and sincere in these efforts and Geralt sighed as he sat down the fork and pushed his food away lightly. Golden eyes met green and he frowned,

“Yen happened. She came back into my life like a whirlwind. She fucking stalked me and tried to weasel her way into my life and... and she kissed me. Jaskier saw and got pissed. I went home and got drunk.” Geralt explained softly, “A whole bottle and half of liquor... Jaskier came home and I guess he tried to put me to bed but in my stupor all I wanted was to have sex. I guess he wasn't 100 percent willing but allowed it and I wrapped my hand around his throat as I fucked him,” Geralt felt a shudder hit as he took in a deep breath. His lips quivered and tears fought to fall. No, he could not cry in front of his friend.

“I squeezed too hard. He... He used his safe word but.. I didn't stop,” he murmured, “it took me a minute to realise I was so shit faced that the words didn't register. When they did, I stopped and he ran away. The last thing I remember is waking up to banging and his contract torn to shreds all over my bedroom. I got dressed and there was a cop with a restraining order and three guys from his father's company to get his clothes and to then cut ties with White Security. His dad was my biggest client and I just fucked myself over!” Geralt put his head in his hands, “I fucked it over with Jaskier. Why did I do this?” He asked softly and started to sob as Triss clicked her tongue and slipped next to him in the bench and put an arm around him as she hugged him tightly,

“Oh hon... I won't say what you did was acceptable but how often have you had a sub actually use their safeword? Once or twice in what, 10 years? That isn't so bad baby. Don't have drunk sex next time!” She clucked and sighed as she shook her head, “I wish I could help but there isn't much I can do on the whole restraining order. Maybe this is just a lost cause?” She was trying to be helpful but she wasn't exactly the kind compassionate you would think. Well, she was when she was at work but now? It was odd seeing this strong and grown man crying like a baby.

“I don't want it to be over. I can't have it be over,” he murmured against his hands, “I just gotta figure out how to fix this.”

“Maybe eating and showering daily would help?” Triss teased as she put her head on his shoulder and hugged against him tightly. “I will help out any way I can. I promise.” She said softly as Geralt nodded.

~ ~ ~

Eist looked over the notebook as Jaskier paced back and forth. His eyes were ringed red and looked as if he had bruises from lack of sleep. He wore clothes that were dirty and sweat stained as he strummed his hands in a rather nervous manner. Eist eyed curiously at the very unkempt man that stood in front of him.

Yes, Jaskier was hairy in all the right places but his hair? His hair was growing, falling messy in his eyes. His face normally smooth and baby faced as everyone enjoyed was sporting a nice growing beard that was way unkempt. “Are you sure this is the way you wanna go?” Eist asked softly, “this isn't anything like you. Who hurt you so bad?” He asked softly as Jaskier made a face.

“Fuck 'em, can I record now?” He asked as he rocked back and forth on his heels, “I gave you the music and sheets. What more ya want?”

“I want to make sure you are okay!” Eist stated as he sat forward and shook his head, “you look a mess! You are unkempt and smell like you haven't showered in a long time. Your clothes are messy and you look as if you haven't slept in days!”

Jaskier just laughed softly, “probably haven't! I don't remember when I last slept!” He giggled and rocked more as Eist sighed, “alright it's your career to ruin. Go for it, you can start recording tomorrow.”

~ ~ ~

Another few days had passed since Triss's kick in the literal side. He kept himself shaven and also bathed as well as ate daily. It helped that there was food being spent to his house at least once a day. Some by an uber eats or door dash or from Triss herself sending a lackey or one of her sub's. He loved the fresh cooked food. Geralt refused to touch the liquor that was still in his freezer. Not after the last time would he ever touch liquor again at this rate.

The door was knocked on and he sighed as he put down the leftover container from the fridge as he padded to the door. Probably another bag of food. Geralt knew he had plenty to get by and it wasn't like he was helpless. He could absolutely cook. Would he? That was another story. Though, when he opened the door there stood Yennefer looking upset and innocent. Her eyes red and swollen as if she was crying and Geralt felt his heart break.

Maybe it was because of what happened with Jaskier he let her in and she instantly clung to his side and whimpered quietly against his chest. “I'm so sorry I had nowhere else to go!” She said softly, “I lost my job and have nowhere to go. Please, don't kick me out.” She begged and Geralt sighed as he wrapped his arms around the woman and held tightly. He felt tension leave his chest, neck and shoulders. It had been weeks since he felt this and slowly moved so they were sitting,

“I wouldn't dream of it,” he smiled faintly and she gave a smile between tears.

“Thank you, Geralt. You were my last resort, I promise!” Geralt nodded and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. She instantly tried to kiss him. He held her back and shook his head,

“No, I am not ready for that.” he said faintly and she sighed and gave a nod as well, “alright, I'm sorry I just got caught up, you know, old feelings...” She flushed a bit. “Plus, hormones and all,” she touched her belly and Geralt felt his fingers twitch and she grabbed his hands and placed them on her stomach, “I'm only 10 weeks along so I'm not showing yet,” she explained softly and he nodded and really did soften at that.

He rubbed her stomach gently before pulling away as he took in a deep breath and stood, “I'm uh, making leftovers from whatever Triss has delivered recently. Hungry? So far all the food's really good,” Yennefer smiled and stood with a nod, “food sounds great. I miss your cooking,” she admitted as she followed Geralt into the kitchen.

Geralt felt a bit stiff and awkward but it almost felt right. Something had been missing and maybe it was Yen? Geralt wasn't really sure he was still fuzzy over what had happened and the fact at every corner he was looking for Jaskier or his ridiculous amount of house plants. Or the fact the younger man left clothes strewn everywhere. The way he smelled after a shower of vanilla and chamomile. No, now his nose was assaulted with lilac and gooseberries and it was such a reprieve to everything that he didn't even care anymore.

This just felt... Right.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier releases a song that Geralt realises is about him, yen and Jaskier. Yen shows off her sonogram pictures and Geralt is quite amazed. Eist figures out Jaskier is on drugs and pleads with him to get clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its only gonna get a little worse and then better, I promise! I actually have this finished and just holding off on posting the chapters. I have 4 full chapters of my sequel written Impacted by Family and I hope you all will stick around to read that! TW for drug use and all that jazz.

Geralt heard the first song play over the radio as he was traveling home from work. At first the music seemed melancholic and it wasn't normally his style but then he heard his ex lover's voice float over the radio. 

Just hearing that voice almost made him swerve and he had to stop hard to not hit someone.

“The fairer sex, they often call it  
But her love's as unfair as a crook  
It steals all my reason  
Commits every treason  
Of logic, with naught but a look  
A storm breaking on the horizon  
Of longing and heartache and lust  
She's always bad news  
It's always lose, lose  
So tell me love, tell me love  
How is that just?  
But the story is this  
She'll destroy with her sweet kiss  
Her sweet kiss  
But the story is this  
She'll destroy with her sweet kiss  
Her current is pulling you closer  
And charging the hot, humid night  
The red sky at dawn is giving a warning, you fool  
Better stay out of sight  
I'm weak my love, and I am wanting  
If this is the path I must trudge  
I welcome my sentence  
Give to you my penance  
Garrotter, jury and judge  
But the story is this  
She'll destroy with her sweet kiss  
Her sweet kiss  
The story is this  
She'll destroy with her sweet kiss  
But the story is this  
She'll destroy with her sweet kiss  
Her sweet kiss  
But the story is this  
She'll destroy with her sweet kiss  
The story is this  
She'll destroy with her sweet kiss”

He felt his heart beat too fast and chest constrict. Was this how Jaskier had felt? That tightness that made your vision blur as his heart was thumping in his ears as he struggled to take breaths. He hit his own chest roughly as he coughed and heaved until finally he could breath as the song ended. His vision faded in and then out as his head cleared and he sighed. “Fuck,” was all he could say before he pulled back onto the street and headed home.

When Geralt walked into the house he was met with Yen, her arms crossed, “have you heard it? That song on the radio?” She asked as he nodded, “call him and make it stop. He is clearly singing about us!”

“Yen, there is a restraining order. I can't call him or I will go to jail,” he murmured softly, “plus, no one will know it's about us. He has never named either of us from what I know and anyone listening to it is going to think he is crying about a breakup with a woman who broke his heart.” He shrugged slightly and pulled her into a tight hug as she sighed and leaned into his chest, “let's hope he keeps it that way,” she murmured faintly and shook her head as the curls bounced along her shoulders and the faint smell of lilac and gooseberries filled his nostrils and he relaxed against the scent. She just felt so right against him and it gave him some rest from the unease that riddled his mind over Jaskier.

~ ~ ~

Jaskier fiddled with the small plastic vial that was in his pocket as he paced in the dressing room he had. Eist had wrestled him into a shower, slicked back the long locks that fell and trimmed his beard so it wasn't unkempt. He was in a nice outfit; one that Geralt had bought him those months ago after their first night together. Jaskier pulled out the vial and looked around. No one was in there so he quickly powdered some onto his hand and snorted the white substance. He blinked away tears and quickly put the vial away as someone knocked, “yeah?” he called.

“You ready Mr. Pankratz?” The voice asked and he sighed,

“Yeah sure, lets do this!” He opened the door and gave a tired smile as he exited. This was his 5th TV appearance in the last month. Especially with Her Sweet Kiss playing over every major radio station and even a music video on the music channels. It had became an overnight success much to Eist's pleasure.

Everyone was clambering to interview the famous pop singer Jaskier who in one year went from happy to lucky to dark, deep and heartbroken. Though, he did his best to steer away from any talk about love lives. A few had asked about his hunky bodyguard he no longer had and Jaskier had stated they ended their contract and he had hired someone else instead. It was never more than that. It could never be more than that. 

Jaskier rubbed his nose and sniffed a bit hoping it didn't bleed again. Thankfully, it didn't as he walked onto the stage after his introduction. He smiled faintly and settled in for the questions. His knee bounced gently as he drummed his thumbs upon his knees.

“Thank you for joining us today,” the interviewer said. He was a tall and rather handsome looking man. Jaskier let his eyes fall over his lips and he licked his lips. He was gorgeous. Which, even if he had been with Geralt and slept with a few men he hadn't ever really appreciated a man's beauty until now.

“Thank you for having me,” he replied with an almost purr as he sat forward. The guy laughed a bit nervously but the interview went on.

The interviewer did ask several times about who he was writing the songs about but Jaskier always threw them back at him and asked a personal question back until it made the interviewer nervous and he stopped.

Jaskier was happy to answer anything about his music and his album. The album was finished and almost done being recorded. He was doing promos, music videos, appearances and the like until a possible world tour. First, Eist wanted to see how the album would sell before they planned on a world tour. So far, it seemed the songs were selling quite well on itunes, spotify and other platforms. Her Sweet Kiss was an overnight masterpiece that had girl's crying softly in the dark as they listened to Jaskier's woeful music.

Jaskier was thankful when the interview was done. He left quickly as he got into the back seat of the black limo that was hired to drive him around. The man pulled out the small vial and shook some on his hand again to take another snort and coughed as he shook his head a bit. “Ah, hits the spot,” he murmured faintly to himself.

He never thought he would get into drugs. They were the farthest from his mind. Of course, he had smoked weed a few times but had never done anything harder. Hell, Jaskier didn't even drink liquor until after the breakup with Geralt. Now, here he was addicted to cocaine and drinking large bottles of whatever cheap liquor he could scrounge around.

People were slowly realising that Jaskier was on drugs but there was no proof. He was careful to never be caught snorting anything and refused to let anyone go through his things. Jaskier kept the blond back up singer around as well. They had plenty of loud and rough sex, but Jaskier felt things were missing. He missed the pain during sex, the being tied up, the wax, everything. He ignored those feelings when he was banging the woman against any wall or piece of furniture he could. She was also the one who supplied Jaskier with copious amounts of cocaine, marijuana or anything else he wanted.

Some days, it was the cocaine that pressed Jaskier out of his stupor and sleep. His body would ache and he would feel dizzy until that white powder hit his lungs and he felt rejuvenated and refreshed. Then, he would jump out of bed and pull on whatever clothes he could find laying around and get to work.

The album was done and had been recorded. Now, it was mostly waiting around as he wrote more songs and went on TV and radio shows. Eist checked in on him daily and made sure he was eating. Mostly because if not, Jaskier would not eat.

He had lost a lot of weight since the breakup. He rarely ate and was fueled all on drugs and alcohol. The more drug addled, the more crazy some of his songs became. Sometimes, Eist would have to come in and throw ice water on the singer to get him up. Jaskier would scream and curse but would get up and go take a quick shower before pulling on a white shirt and black pants.

“Come on, you have your music video shoot today,” Eist grumbled as he grabbed Jaskier by the scruff to lead him out of the dirty apartment, “have you eaten? We are grabbing something to eat on the way,” he stated softly as they left.

~ ~ ~

Geralt felt numb and he just went with the motions. When Yen was around, he waited on her hand and foot. He would get anything she wanted, cook anything she wanted and make love to her whenever she wanted. Granted, Yen was always in the mood so Geralt spent a lot of time having sex with her.

Though, whenever she was gone or he was alone at work he just went through the motions. Geralt would go numb and all he could think about was how stupid he was for what happened. Geralt would grab his phone and start to text Jaskier or call him but stopped before he would hit the send and sigh as he would throw the phone down and growl loudly as he would pull at the white locks or shake his head furiously.

Everything just felt so wrong. Yes, having Yennefer around was great and made him feel loved and wanted but it wasn't who he wanted to be with. He had consigned himself a long time ago that he and Yen weren't meant to be. Even now, she begged for the sex he just couldn't give to her.

It didn't help that Jaskier was literally everywhere. From the music videos on TV to radio shows, and television shows. Even his face landed on a few magazines and that was all Geralt could see and hear. The music was playing on almost every station and if he didn't wish to hear it; he would have to turn the damned radio off.

So, Geralt turned the radio off every time he heard any of the music Jaskier played. Of course, he would silently admit the music was good. It was catchy and he felt his toes tapping when he heard the uppy songs. Anytime he heard the sad music it made his heart break again and again. Anytime he heard Her Sweet Kiss, he became a mess and even had shed a few tears.

Geralt turned on a late night TV show. Yen was off doing God knows what and he was alone. Though, he almost turned it when he saw Jaskier come on screen smiling and waving as he blew kisses at the crowd. Geralt gave a faint smile and leaned forward. Jaskier was still unkempt with messy hair that actually kind of worked for him. The beard was gorgeous on his face even if Geralt wasn't one to like men who had beards. Hell, he didn't even like a beard on his own face.

They were discussing his world tour coming up in the next few months and Geralt cursed. If things hadn't went south he would be traveling across European countries with his lover but instead he was sitting alone in his living room.

Geralt's hand twitched as he grabbed his phone and he clung to it before he dropped it down knowing he could not contact Jaskier. He sighed as Jaskier was mentioning the tour and his songs and album and all Geralt could do was watch his mouth move.

Yen walked in and sighed with a frown as she crossed her arms, “why are you doing this to yourself?” She asked faintly and moved to sit down next to him and pulled him close. He relaxed against her chest and sighed as he smelt the lilac and gooseberries. The smell relaxed him and he closed his eyes,

“He looks horrible,” he murmured, “look at him. His eyes are hollow shells and he looks like he's not sleeping or eating. His cheeks are shallow and he's lost weight. When he was here, he had a little pudgy stomach now it looks like his clothes don't fit and they hang loosely.” Geralt made a face, “I want to do something but I can't. I am so helpless,” he murmured and Yen turned the TV off quickly as she hugged him tightly.

“Oh I went and had my ultrasound! I'm still not far enough along to tell the gender but thought you would like to see it?” She pulled out an ultrasound and Geralt smiled as he took the picture and sighed softly looking at it.

“Amazing. Why didn't you tell me you had an appointment? I would have went with you!” He said softly and Yen smiled, “you were working and I didn't wanna bother you,” she replied with a shrug as she ran her long nailed fingers through Geralt's scalp, “wanna go fuck?” She asked teasingly and Geralt grunted, “lead the way,” he murmured and she grinned as she stood and pulled him up before going towards the bedroom.

~ ~ ~

Geralt laid back wanting to say he was completely satisfied after the two hour long session with Yen; but he wasn't. Yen laid her mop of brown curls onto his hard chest and her fingers ran through the hair on his stomach, “you're getting a tummy,” she giggled as he groaned and pushed her hand away.

“I haven't been going to the gym like I normally do,” he stated simply enough.

“And you are eating so many carbs. I actually saw you eat chocolate! I have never seen you eat chocolate!” She laughed softly and smacked his hand away and went back to rubbing the thick layer of hair on his stomach. “I love your soft furry chest and stomach... and your oh so well manicured cock,” she purred and moved her hand lower. Geralt grabbed her hand roughly and shook his head.

“You just had sex with me for two hours. You really think I can get it up again? I'm not some young spring chicken anymore.” He teased lightly as he rolled his eyes. She pouted but flopped back against him, her arm throwing itself across his stomach as they laid together, Geralt rubbing her back tenderly. This is how the two stayed as Yen sighed and fell asleep.

~ ~ ~

Jaskier sat backstage after his live appearance on the late night show. He pulled out the small vial and sniffed a bit as Eist walked into the room without knocking.

“I knew it!” He called and snatched it, “what are you on huh?” He smelt it, “is this cocaine? Julian you can't be doing drugs! Is this what is happening?” Eist said as he took the vial away. Jaskier saw red and went to snatch it but Eist was quicker, and taller.

“No, that is mine! Eist!” He cried as Eist pushed it into his pocket, “it's just a little pick me up!” He said softly, “please? I need it.” Jaskier admitted. “I can't write, I can't think or sleep or eat! This... This is what is keeping me going!”

“Drugs are not the answer Julian,” Eist stated as he shook his head, “you need help. You can't go on a world tour doped up on drugs!”

“My name is Jaskier not Julian!” Jaskier cried back and Eist groaned,

“It is Julian and you know it. Why after all this time you hate me calling you Julian?”

“Because... That's what he used to call me when I was bad,” Jaskier felt his chest constrict and his voice cracked as tears started to fall. Eist pulled him in and hugged Jaskier close to his chest as Jaskier started to cry loudly.

“He really fucked you up,” Eist commented; quite upset at what Geralt put Jaskier through. Eist kept a hold of Jaskier until the tears stopped, “will you stop this?” He asked, “stop the fucking cocaine. Gotta get clean for the tour in three months.” Jaskier nodded, “I promise,” he murmured faintly, “I will get clean.” He said shakily as he pulled away and rubbed his cry swollen eyes as he smiled up at Eist, “thanks.” Jaskier murmured gently.


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier tries to get clean. Jaskier ends up Oding and Geralt sees the break down on live TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW For drug use and drug over dose.

Jaskier did his best to get clean but after three days of pain and vomiting he gave up. He had begged whatever faceless and nameless woman in his bed to get him some. Thankfully, she had returned quickly and he did a long line and felt instantly better.

Though, he decided to hide it better. He tried to stay clean looking and not so grungy as he had been. Jaskier washed and showered daily as well as made sure to eat in the presence of Eist or anyone else who seemed to care a bit too much. Eist seemed to think he was doing alright and had backed off so Jaskier was thankful for that at least. He sighed as he pulled out one of the many shirts he still had that Geralt had gotten him those months ago. Jaskier couldn't even remember how long it had been at this point. Every single day just seemed to meld into one so he wasn't even sure of time anymore.

Jaskier flinched when he pulled on the blue paisley shirt with the dark grey slacks that Geralt oh so loved. He had to put a belt on because the pants were too loose and fell almost to the bottom of his now non existent butt. The shirt once tight fitting and showing every curve was loose and hung awkwardly as if it had never fit. He left two buttons undone to show his pale and hairy chest as he ran his fingers up and touched the necklace he had gotten from Geralt. It was the wolf head and he loved it and wore it everyday. 

“Here,” the girl said as she stepped into the room and handed him a small vial, “don't snort all that at once, that's probably three or four days worth,” she said and Jaskier nodded and took it with a smile as he produced a large stack of bills and handed it over before he kissed her on her cheek. 

~ ~ ~

It was going on 8 PM and Yen had texted Geralt to let him know she was staying at her mother's house for the night. Geralt resigned to take out Chinese and had settled onto the couch. He was going to watch his favorite talk show and then probably go to bed. The man had to be up early for work the next morning to start training a new round of security officers. Maybe he had lost the contract with Jaskier's father but he was growing and the loss from that was almost gone now thankfully. 

Geralt took a bite of the lo mein as the TV started and the talk show host went on to announce Jaskier. He groaned as he went to turn off the TV but then Jaskier was stepping on stage and was grinning as he waved at everyone and sat down next to the talk show host. He couldn't turn it. No, not after seeing how skinny and pale his lover looked. 'Ex lover,' Geralt corrected himself in his mind and sighed as he was no longer hungry and sat the food down.

“So, Jaskier this song is the last single before your album comes out in two weeks?” The host asked and Jaskier nodded. 

“Yeah, then we have announced my world tour which will start in four weeks after the album drops,” he said with a grin. 

“Well, I heard this during a rehearsal and it sounds incredibly sad and depressing. You must have been hurt terribly by someone.” Jaskier looked uncomfortable as he cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. 

“Yeah, I like to keep my life private but we have been separated for who knows how long. It was a horrible breakup and so this whole album is literally me just working through every single emotion from anger and hurt to sadness and depression,” he said softly. 

“She must have been incredibly special,” the host said softly and Jaskier gave a sad smile. 

“Yeah, he was.” he murmured and at that, as everyone was dead silent in shock, he moved to the piano that was in the middle of the stage. He sat down and adjusted the mic and said into it, “yes I was with a man. A man I loved very much. I like both, men and women, and if you don't like it you can sod off,” at that he started to play the mournful melody on the piano. 

Geralt felt his eyes go wide as he leaned forward and listened intently. The song sounded so sad and that was before Jaskier had started to sing. The minute he opened his mouth, Geralt felt tears start to fall:

“It’s like all the wallpaper inside my heart  
Is slowly slowly peeling off  
And I’m showing  
All the stains and things  
They wrote on the wall before  
We’ve left all the blinking lights and shouting behind us now and I’ll stare at you  
As you stare as you stare right back at the sky“ 

Even Jaskier looked ready to cry as he wailed into the mic. Geralt could not stop looking as he went on to the chorus:

“Give me two damn minutes and I’ll be fine  
Give me two damn minutes and I’ll be fine  
These hands are growing cold  
They’re running out of things to hold  
Give me two damn minutes and I’ll be fine“

Geralt cleared his throat as he wiped his eyes gently as Jaskier looked at the camera. It was as if those mournful and tearful blue eyes were staring into gold and it made Geralt feel so vulnerable. More vulnerable than he had ever felt in his life. The piano went on as a woman's voice started to sing this sorrowful sound, but Geralt was looking at Jaskier as he played. Geralt felt his resolve break and he was almost sobbing as Jaskier started to sing again:

“If there was one place I could be right now I’d be standing there between you and him  
And I’ll fight you both, fight you both for the rest of my life long days  
But today we ripped it off, we ripped it off, we showed the world that we exist  
Never really liked the pattern that much on the wallpaper so anyway“

He cleared his eyes as he grabbed the remote but he just couldn't bring himself to change it. This song was just so sad. He sang the chorus again and the way his voice seemed to crack as he sang just killed Geralt. Geralt dropped the remote as the tempo picked up and Jaskier swayed with the music as the woman called out softly and then they both started to sing:

“If I’m good will you come back  
If I’m good will you come back  
If I’m good will you come back  
To us”

A sob wracked Geralt and at the same time it seemed his ex faltered and he smashed the keys as he also started to sob open. “If I'm good will you-” it didn't seem like Jaskier could go on as he started to sob so loudly. He smashed the keys and stood, knocking over the piano bench with a loud bang. He was quickly ushered off stage as the show cut to a commercial. Geralt finally had it in him to shut the TV off as he stood to throw away his uneaten food.

Geralt just wanted to take a nice hot bath and go to sleep. That was just too torturous to even think about anymore. Plus, his bed was going to be cold since Yen was not there to keep it warm with her unwavering presence she just seemed to ooze.

Jaskier was taken back to his dressing room and he was trying to calm himself down but nothing seemed to work. Finally, he pulled out the new vial. It looked fresh and the powder oh so fine. He did a small dose off his hand and waited. “Fuck!” He screamed and kicked a wall when it didn't seem to do anything.

The man quickly dumped the whole contents onto his vanity and pulled out a credit card as he cut it into three lines. He fished out a bill not caring that it was a 100 dollar bill as he rolled it up. “I can't... take this anymore,” he murmured to himself as he took the first line.

It hit oh so quickly. It hit worse than normal but he didn't care. He snorted the second and third lines without a break in between and sighed as he leaned against the vanity as he sat on his knees. It took a few minutes before he groaned and coughed as he felt himself vomit onto the floor. He went to wipe but his hand came back covered in blood.

“Shit, fucking nose bleed,” he grumbled as he found something to hold under his nose. This had happened a few times but normally went away quickly. His vision was blurring in and out and the edges seeming to go hazy as his head throbbed. Instead of the normal happy high this was something he hadn't ever felt before. 

When he went to stand, he got incredibly dizzy and hit the vanity roughly before he started for the couch, feeling the rise of bile in the depths of his throat before he was vomiting again on the floor as his vision suddenly went black and he was out as he hit his head on the way down.

It took close to ten minutes before one of the interns opened the door to check on him and she screamed as she saw Jaskier on the floor, covered in white powder, blood and vomit. She quickly pulled out her cell and called the ambulance as a first responder at the station came in. They got Jaskier onto his back and checked his pulse.

It was there but faint. The man could tell Jaskier was not breathing so he quickly started CPR as the intern cried into the receiver as she gave as much information as she could. 

They worked on Jaskier until the EMT's showed up and put him on a stretcher. They took over doing compressions to keep his heart going as well as using a breathing apparatus to help him breath and get that oxygen. The EMT's loaded him and quickly got him to the ER.

Triss was working a 24 hour shift that night. She had started at 5 PM and would not get off until 5 PM the next night. She was the head ER nurse and was also mostly on call as well. She had gotten the call before they had pulled up. All she knew was 'young 20's man possible overdose'. Of course, she cursed at the fact that this was probably her third OD this week and it was not exactly a pleasant experience.

Though, when the door opened and she went to grab the paperwork from the EMT her eyes went wide at seeing it was Jaskier. “Fuck,” she cursed under her breath as she started to call out orders, “alright we need narcan. Did anyone give him narcan?” She looked at the EMTs and they shook their heads, “get that, one shot, we need blood work to see exactly what is in his system...” She turned and at that Jaskier started to seize. Everyone called and she turned and screamed, “give me a shot for his seizures come on!” She called loudly as she went to help hold him down so he didn't flop onto the floor and hurt himself even more.

She quickly gave the shots into his hip once they were handed to her. She knew they would probably bruise but it was better than him dying. “No no you have to stay with me,” she said to him as Jaskier finally seemed to go back to normal after the narcan and the anti seizure medicine. She sighed as she helped the EMT's get him into a room.

“Alright, thank you,” she said to them as they got him situated in a bed. “You, we need IV fluids. I would like blood work done and make those asap I want to know above everything what is in his system. We need to get a hold of his emergency contact alright?” She asked and as everyone moved away she turned and sighed as she looked at the silent but breathing form of Jaskier. His blood pressure was low but stable and his heart rate was slowly returning to normal. “What the fuck did you get into Jaskier?” She asked softly and shook her head as she turned to leave.

At that moment, Jaskier started to seize again and she turned as she cursed and searched her body for the other shot she had on her but it was too late. He line flatened and her eyes went wide as she started CPR. “Code blue! He's coding!!” She screamed over her shoulder as another nurse and a doctor ran in. The doctor grabbed the defibrillator and everyone cleared back as Jaskier was shocked. It took three times but his heart started to return to normal and Triss relaxed a bit more with a small sigh as she frowned, “damnit.” She cursed again and waited until they were left alone again.

Triss looked out and her head of red hair flowed as she side eyed everyone. Thankfully no one was paying any attention and she shut the door as she grabbed her cell and dialed Geralt’s number.

Geralt groaned awake from the dream he was having and grabbed the phone as he turned over, “Yen?” He asked into the phone. 

“No, its Triss.” She said softly, “Geralt are you sitting down?” When she heard him hum she took a huge breath and let it out in a woosh before she sighed and said, “it's about Jaskier...” She looked at the quiet and unconscious form. “Geralt, I can lose my job for this but I have to tell you. He's in the hospital. He.. He overdosed on something. I don't know what yet, we are waiting on his drug panel,” she explained as she heard Geralt sit up quickly and roll out of bed. He said nothing as he jumped from the bed but soon cursed as he kicked his bed frame. 

“I'll be right there,” he stated roughly as he cursed, stumbling for his clothes. 

“No! You can't!” She hissed, “I will lose my job if you show up here and they know it's me! I am breaking so many laws right now. They called his father who should be here in any moment. Geralt, not tonight alright? He isn't stable and is in ICU anyway. If he is stable tomorrow I will sneak you in, okay?” she asked softly, “My break is around 10 30 am tomorrow. I will keep you updated but you have to stay home. Promise me?”

“Fine,” he growled as he sighed and sat on the bed, “anything. If he wakes up or if he goes under please you need to call me.”

“Of course. But still try to get some sleep okay?” she asked and heard his signature 'hmm' before she hung up as the door opened to the nurse to draw his blood and set up the IV. She gave a small smile and left the room to go do the rest of her rounds since he seemed to be stabile.

Geralt got up and went down to drink. He hadn't touched liquor since the night he had forced Jaskier into sex but he needed something to clear his mind and maybe sleep. How could he just sit around here knowing his lover could be dying? There was nothing he could do about it and it made him even more frustrated than any other thing.

~ ~ ~

The rest of the night went smoothly. The drug panel came back to a mix of cocaine, alcohol and ketamine. Triss knew that was probably why he had the seizures. His blood levels of the drugs were so high it was almost scary that he had survived. She sighed as she looked in one more time to see Jaskier's father sitting next to him and holding his hand. 

“No change? “She asked curiously as she stepped in and he shook his head. 

“No. The doctor says he will wake up when he's ready or he won't. They say he has normal brain functions that maybe this is just his body trying to heal...” He said softly and Triss nodded. 

“Yeah it is. I have faith.” The man smiled tiredly at her and Triss could see where Jaskier had gotten his good looks from. He was older, brown turning salt and pepper beard along with the same blue eyes albeit more tired looking. He looked as if he hadn't shaved but it fit his face rather nicely. “If there is any change let me know yeah? I am the head nurse Triss.” The man nodded and she left and went back to the nurses station. Not much more she could do now.

~ ~ ~

The next morning, Geralt was up and dressed rather quickly. He had to scale back and wait until around 10 when he left. The man had grabbed Triss her favorite coffee from her favorite shop before he stepped into the hospital. He made his way for the ER nurses station and smiled his best and most gentle smile to the young girl at the counter.

“Hello, my name is Geralt and I am here to see Triss Merigold? I brought her coffee.” He drawled lightly as he leaned forward, “could you get her for me, please?” The girl's eyes went wide and she stared at him and eyed him. Geralt wore his tightest henley and his tightest jeans. It showed every amount of muscles it possibly could and she licked her lips a bit faintly and then nodded as she grabbed the phone to page Triss.

It didn't take long for Triss to show up and she smiled, “coffee!” She took it, “come on we can go in the break room...” She tugged Geralt away and down the hall, “now walk naturally, don't say a damn word.” Triss murmured as she smiled and greeted a few people as they walked the hallways.

Triss looked in and was thankful Jaskier's father had left to go and get cleaned up and pick up fresh clothes before he came back. “Don't be long. His father could return at any moment,” she murmured and Geralt nodded before he grabbed her into a tight hug. It surprised her and she had almost dropped her cup as she tried to reciprocate. 

“Thank you,” he murmured in her ear and stepped in. Jaskier looked so fragile in that bed. There was a breathing tube down his throat and one in his nose. His eyes were closed but they fluttered as if he was asleep. His hands did not move and there was IV's and different sticky pads to monitor his breathing, blood oxygen level, blood pressure and heart rate.

“Oh... Oh Julian,” he murmured as he felt his eyes water and the tears fell without much preamble. He grabbed a chair and slowly pulled it close as he took Jaskier's hand into his own. He felt cold and clammy but he laced their fingers as he kissed his hand lovingly, “I am so, so sorry. I wish I could make this up to you. I wish I could just take it all back,” he murmured and sobbed quietly as he buried his head into the bed as he squeezed Jaskier's hand tightly. 

Geralt listened but all he heard was the machines beeping and breathing for his lover and he choked back another sob as he squeezed a tad harder than he meant which seemed to crack his lover's hand popping the joints. He let up and sighed as he pulled away. “I love you. I never said it enough.” He murmured softly. “I never told you how much I loved you and enjoyed having you around. How stupid I was to do what I did to you. And... And how amazing of a person you really are,” Geralt murmured. Geralt went to grab his lover's hand again as he rubbed the top gently, staring at the blueish veins that were oh so evident against pale and almost translucent skin.

He sighed and dipped his head down and kissed Jaskier's hand gently. Geralt didn't notice the shift at first. There was a few spikes of his heart rate and his blood pressure jumped up just a bit. Jaskier had started to breath on his own and he shifted his body as he groggily started to come to.

His first instinct was to squeeze the hand holding his and that made Geralt go wide eyed as he sat up and looked up as blue eyes slowly opened to stare at gold. “T-triss!” He called and Triss stepped in, her eyes going wide. Jaskier seemed confused and started to fight going straight for the tube.

“Shh. Shh. Shh...” She soothed as she ran to his side, “Geralt hold him I gotta get this out,” she said and he held down Jaskier's arms as Triss unhooked the tube and slipped it from his lips. She grabbed a glass of water as Geralt let go quickly and handed it to him, “drink, your throat will be raw,” she stated and he drank the whole glass in two gulps. 

“What's going on? Why are you both here?” He asked softly, “I remember playing on TV and then... Then I snorted some coke and that is all I remember.”

“You overdosed on cocaine and ketamine,” Triss explained, “you seized and coded on us… you almost died. We didn't know when or if you were going to come to. I had to tell him, I am sorry but…” she nodded to Geralt who was standing in the farthest corner looking terrified as blue eyes looked over at him curiously, “I will leave you guys to talk. I will be outside watching. Jaskier your father was here and will be coming back soon probably.”

“Fuck, just what I want, to be an even bigger disappointment. Thanks,” he muttered as she stepped out and shut the door for them to talk. “So?” He asked, “come to feel sorry and pity poor ol' Julian for overdosing on drugs because he just can't handle this?” He waved a hand between them and Geralt cleared his throat and shook his head. “Are you going to stand there like I plan to shoot you or are you going to come and sit?” He pointed to the chair and Geralt sat a little too roughly into it. He was stiff and was still not talking as Jaskier sat up and got more comfortable.

“Come on you can't just stare at me like a hurt puppy,” Jaskier murmured. “You need to talk. Explain yourself; something!” He almost got angry but sighed as he fell back against the pillows, “fuck. Just leave.” He said and that was when he heard it. The soft sob and as blue eyes fell upon the body of this big muscular man he saw his shoulders shake and shudder.

“I'm so sorry. Julian, Jaskier, whatever, I love you,” Geralt murmured, “I have been miserable these last few months that you haven't been around... I love you so much,” he said softly as a shaky hand went to grip Jaskier again. Jaskier took it and he squeezed back just as hard as he sighed. “I was wrong. What I did was way out of line and sober I would have never done that to you. I would have never put you in that position to feel afraid to be hurt by me,” he said as he pulled the hand to his lips to kiss it again and again. “Please, god please forgive me.” he said softly as Jaskier smiled. 

“I want to. I do...” He said softly, “but you didn't only hurt me physically, you hurt my trust. This whole relationship was based on trust and honesty. I walk into the bistro to see you kissing Yennefer. I come home that night and you are drunk off your ass and demand sex. I knew it was a bad idea but I gave it to you because I thought if I gave up willingly instead of you forcing me then it would be okay. Then your hand... It went to my throat and it was terrifying. To feel you grip tighter and tighter as I asked for you to stop. It took maybe minutes but it felt like hours. I had bruises!” He hissed, “I didn't know if I would be able to sing again!” He instinctively rubbed his neck gently and shook his head, “what did you want me to do?”

“You didn't have to go to drugs,” Geralt stated flatly. 

“Yeah well, you didn't have to kiss Yennefer,” Geralt made a face and flinched as if Jaskier had hit a nerve, “she... she's not still around, is she?” When gold eyes averted and tried to not look at Jaskier, Jaskier started to laugh hysterically. 

“Oh...ho ho ho! You come in here to claim you still love and care about me but you are canoodling that... that witch!” He pointed at the door and shook his hand. “No, you can't do that Geralt White!” He snapped his fingers and dropped his hand as Geralt gulped. 

“She's pregnant...”

“Is it yours?” Geralt gave him a look and Jaskier rolled his eyes, “oh yeah low sperm count and abnormal sperm functions you can't because your swimmers don't swim,” he sighed faintly, “why does it matter to you? Not yours, not your problem!”

“Because I care too much about people?” He muttered faintly and Jaskier snorted at that, “look she had nowhere to go, no job and so I took her back in... She was also a welcome distraction from you. Considering you were everywhere. From your music to your face and everything! I couldn't escape you!” He rubbed his eyes faintly, “I don't love her.” He murmured, “but I thought and maybe having a family would be nice...” He shrugged slightly. 

“I have seen Pavetta and Ciri a few times since all this and Ciri misses you,” Jaskier gave a small smile. 

“She's a doll isn't she? I miss her too,” he admitted and sighed. “My dad has a restraining order against you. There isn't anything I can do right now. Especially like this.” He made a movement to his body as Triss stuck her head in. 

“Cut it short now. Jaskier's dad is back,” she hissed. Geralt looked a bit hurt and nodded before he leaned forward. 

“Call me?” He asked “or I will call you? I will try to visit again alright?” Jaskier nodded. When Geralt stood to leave, Jaskier grabbed his hand and as the man turned he pulled him down with what strength he had left and kissed Geralt roughly on the lips.

Geralt at first made a surprised noise but soon leaned into the kiss and happily kissed back as he slipped his tongue in. Jaskier gave a low moan before Geralt was pulled away by Triss who led him out a different way so they would not run into Jaskier's father.

~ ~ ~

It was later that night when Jaskier called. Geralt was in the middle of dinner with Yennefer. He looked at his phone and quickly excused himself to go upstairs. “Hey, " he murmured into the phone and smiled as he settled on the bed, “how are you feeling?”

“Good,” Jaskier chirped. “Hungry, hospital food is shite.” He grumbled faintly, “I ended up grabbing chips and pretzels to eat for now.“ Jaskier sighed softly as he worried his lip between his teeth, “my dad is sending me to rehab…”

“Where at?” Geralt asked curiously as he leaned forward intently, “will I be able to visit you? I want to see you… If you are okay with that?” Geralt asked quietly. “I don’t know where. He won’t tell me,” Jaskier replied as he huffed a bit and grabbed another pretzel and took a bite and chewed. “I want to see you too,” he murmured around the pretzel as he swallowed the bites, “I will see what I can do alright?”

“Hmm,” Geralt replied, “you said you are hungry, how about I bring you lunch tomorrow?” Geralt asked, “how long until you leave the hospital?”

“Well, they are running some tests on my kidneys, liver, heart and a brain scan. You know, make sure the ketamine and crack didn’t fuck up my system,” he laughed nervously as he leaned back, “but I would love if you brought me food.”

“Alright, see you tomorrow.” Geralt murmured gently and grinned as he hung up.

Geralt made his way downstairs as Yennefer was cleaning up, “who was that?” She asked curiously as she moved to hug him. Geralt put his arms around her and hugged her as she leaned up to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. The smell of lilac and gooseberries caught his nostrils and he sighed softly. 

“Just Triss, you know how she can be,” he murmured gently and she hummed. 

“I’m going to bed. I have a job interview tomorrow. You got plans?”

“Yeah, think I will head to the gym and maybe go do some paperwork…” He murmured against her lips. She smiled a bit as she pulled away and started to go upstairs as Geralt sighed and leaned against the kitchen counter. 

~ ~ ~

The next day, Yennefer was gone early and Geralt got up. He went to the gym for an early morning workout. It felt great considering he hadn’t worked out since the break up with Jaskier. Geralt had gained a bit of a pudge due to losing some muscle mass but it wasn’t much.

When he was done, Geralt drove to the store and picked up everything he would need to make the shrimp scampi with linguini that his lover was so fond of. He decided to make the linguini from scratch so he didn’t need noodles and happily drove Roach home. Though, he didn’t park in the garage like he normally did. No, Geralt was too excited so he went in the front door. Though, it would be a while before he could start the food. So he decided on a bath and then maybe a small nap.

~ ~ ~

Geralt had made the shrimp scampi with linguini and garlic bread which he put into two different to go containers and he bagged it before driving to the hospital. 

Geralt walked into the hospital and smiled at the nurses as he walked quickly past the nurse’s station and to Jaskier’s room. Jaskier had the TV on and was sitting cross legged on the hospital bed as he snacked on a bag of chips. Geralt smiled at the scene as he stepped in and shut the door.

“Hey.” He murmured gently as Jaskier jumped but then grinned. 

“Oh!” Jaskier said happily, “you came! Oh whatever you brought smells so good!”

“Shrimp scampi with linguini, your favorite. I made it myself,” Geralt offered him a to go container with some garlic bread. Geralt sat down in a chair as Jaskier opened it and groaned as he took a bite,

“Oh so much better than hospital food!” He said happily as he dug in, “oh so good…” Geralt chuckled faintly as he dug into his own to go container. 

“I am glad you enjoy it,” Geralt murmured around bites as he watched Jaskier fondly. Jaskier just grinned faintly at him. 

“You seem to be enjoying it too,” he teased as Geralt rolled his eyes. When they finished eating, Geralt put the to go containers and left over garlic bread away and Geralt grasped Jaskier’s hand tightly as he got as close as possible to the bed. Jaskier leaned as much as he could so they were touching in some form.

“I am glad you are here,” Jaskier admitted softly as Geralt hummed a bit and rubbed his thumb along the top of Jaskier’s hand faintly as they leaned against each other. 

“I am glad to be here. I have missed this. I have missed you,” Geralt admitted quickly. “What does this… this mean for us?” He asked softly. 

“Well, you have that woman living in your house, right?” Geralt nodded at the question, “well, you need to get rid of her.”

“She’s pregnant,” Geralt stated. 

“Yes, but not your child so not your problem. I am not going to share you with her.” Jaskier stated as he crossed his arms and pulled away from Geralt, “you have to get rid of her. Plus, are you sure she’s actually pregnant?” It was mostly just a jab not something he really believed she would do. 

Geralt though, heard it and shook his head as he frowned and sighed, “fine she will be gone by the time you are out of rehab. Alright?” Jaskier hummed and cocked his head. 

“No sex.” He stated faintly. “I don’t want you having sex with her. If you want me to be with you I don’t want to know you two are having sex,” Geralt sighed faintly. 

“Deal. Anything else?” He asked curiously as Jaskier shook his head. 

“No.” He murmured and smiled as he leaned forward and pulled Geralt up and into a small kiss. Geralt gave one back and sighed happily as he lapped at his lover’s lips. Jaskier moaned and opened his mouth gently. They both tasted of garlic and butter but neither cared as they shared the intimate kiss.

There was a knock on the door and they jumped apart as Triss stepped in. “Sorry sorry.” She murmured and smiled, “we got the tests back for your kidneys and liver. All is good. Your EKG is scheduled tomorrow along with the brain scan. How are you feeling?”

“Better now that Geralt fed me. The hospital food sucks,” Triss rolled her eyes. 

“Yes we know. We hear you yell about it every time we bring you a plate.” Triss teased. She patted Jaskier on the shoulder and winked at Geralt before she left.

“She’s starting to grow on me,” Jaskier said softly as Geralt hummed and nodded.

“Yeah, she does that doesn’t she?”


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier goes to rehab and talks to his dad about Geralt. Geralt is coming to terms with everything going on and working through his own problems. Now its time to heal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo almost over! I have a sequel called impacted by family that is started and I kinda wanna do a series of one shots of their.. kinkier stuff. Side stuff that could fit into the mix at any point. If you are all interested lemme know!

The next day, Geralt showed up at the same time with another homemade meal. This time it was baked Salmon with sauteed green beans and butter roasted sweet potatoes. Jaskier happily dug in and moaned as Geralt grinned and pulled out his own. He was actually enjoying cooking again. It had been so long since he had enjoyed it. Yen had been the one to cook the last few months and Geralt had just let her. She actually wasn’t terrible at it even if he was better.

“You are going to make me fat!” Jaskier teased and Geralt put down his fork and looked at him. 

“You need to put weight on,” he stated simply and Jaskier flushed as he looked down at his body. It was true, he was still tight skinned and skinny. His cheeks had puffed out a bit more but all of his clothes were surely going to be too big still. “So, until you leave here I will be bringing you food so I know you are eating at least one good meal a day.” Jaskier smiled a bit as he finished his food and sighed happily. “You were always so good to me…” 

Geralt hummed as he leaned forward and grabbed Jaskier’s hand tightly and they squeezed. Geralt held his gaze, looking into those beautiful blue eyes that always haunted his nightmares. Jaskier stared back as long as he could before he turned to look away and shook his head with a small but faint smile. “I will miss you. But we’ve been apart for what, six or seven months already so what's another three?”

“At this point I think we can survive anything,” Geralt answered and Jaskier made a small noise as he nodded his head and turned to smile his brilliant smile that always melted Geralt’s heart. 

“You’re right we will survive anything at this rate,” he agreed happily. 

~ ~ ~

This went on for three more days until the hospital finally agreed that Jaskier was alright to be admitted to the rehab center. Geralt had weaseled the information out of Triss who told him it was a rather private one about two hours south of the town they currently lived in. Geralt cursed because he knew he would not be able to visit but Jaskier had promised to write letters and work on his father to maybe rescind the restraining order.

Jaskier hadn’t even asked for the restraining order, his father had done that all on his own. No matter how upset and terrified Jaskier had been the night that Geralt took him when he was unwilling as well as choked him; Jaskier knew Geralt would not just come after him again. His father just was not convinced and so had filed the restraining order that early afternoon before he sent his lackeys to go pick up the rest of his things from Geralt’s home. 

Their final goodbye (for now), Geralt and Jaskier stood one in front of another. Jaskier was dressed in some now very loose sweat pants and one of Geralt’s favorite henley tees he allowed Jaskier to have. Geralt wrapped his arms tightly around Jaskier and pulled him close and tight into a gentle and loving kiss which Jaskier happily threw his arms around and kissed back before he murmured against his lips, “I’m going to miss your food.” He teased and Geralt rumbled a chuckle deep in his chest as he looked down. Their eyes almost met and it was quite funny how Jaskier was nearly as tall as Geralt. Though, Geralt was built like a brick shit house and Jaskier was normally lean with just the faintest of pudginess around his middle. He was still incredibly thin and boney which Geralt wasn’t fond of feeling but he wanted to keep Jaskier as close as he could.

The door opened and they both turned to see Triss who looked exasperated. “Alright your father is heading this way. Geralt get the fuck out before I lose my job for allowing you in here.” She hissed lightly, “alright?” Geralt nodded and pulled away. Jaskier whined and pulled him back for another kiss which Geralt happily obliged before he tore his lips away. 

“Alright, three months. If I have my way, I will be there to pick you up okay?” Jaskier nodded. 

“I would like that. Until then my white wolf,” he teased and Geralt groaned at the nickname before Triss ushered him out the back way again. Geralt didn’t hear her chastising as he was flying high on Jaskier again. The sweet scent of vanilla and chamomile that actually replaced the lilac and gooseberries. The feel and how great he slotted against his own bigger body. How Jaskier reacted to every touch and kiss that sent flames across Geralt’s whole body. He had to really clear his mind before he drove back to his home.

He parked the SUV in the garage and went into the house. Yennefer was standing there, her arms crossed, “you never leave your dishes and this is the third time I come home and you are gone. Yet, there is no food?” She questioned as Geralt looked up and down at her lithe frame. 

‘Maybe she’s not even pregnant,’ that thought came to his mind and his brows furrowed lightly as he looked at her and pursed his lips, “I was… taking food to a friend,” he stated calmly. 

“What friend? You don’t do friends. Unless you are all of the sudden feeding Triss?” She asked as she raised an eyebrow and clucked her tongue. Geralt grunted lightly as he eyed her.

“Why does it matter? What I do in my time is my business. I don’t question when you are gone at all hours or don’t come home at night,” he snapped faintly as he crossed his arms, “or why you for some reason are what 6 months pregnant and yet you look as you have always?” Yennefer scoffed loudly. 

“A lot of people don’t show during their pregnancy how could you!” She almost yelled.

“Pee on a stick for me then.” Geralt murmured faintly, “I will go get a fucking pregnancy test, I want you to pee on a stick.” Yennefer’s eyes went wide as she shook her head. 

“I have nothing to prove to you!” She stated loudly as she turned away from him. 

“Because you aren’t really pregnant are you?” Geralt asked, “that is why you are so hell bent on fucking me. Why you beg for me to cum inside of you like a whore. Why you seem to be more and more frustrated. Well, news flash - I will never be able to impregnate you.” Geralt laughed softly, “one thing I never told you was I am literally sterile. I shoot blanks!” When Yennefer turned around her eyes wild and large, Geralt lost it. He started to howl with laughter and shook his head. 

“I had an infection in my 20’s that ruined my sperm count! The doctors said I would never be able to have a kid unless we did it through IVF or something!” Yennefer teared up and sniffed. 

“Fine! I’m not pregnant!” She whimpered, “I just wanted you to love me again! I just thought you would… you would feel sorry for me!” Tears were rolling out of violet eyes and Geralt stopped laughing almost instantly as he sobered up and stood up straight.

“Get out,” he murmured softly and pointed at the door.

“But-”

“Get. Out.” Geralt said again unwavering in his golden gaze and his hand.

“I have nowhere-”

“GET OUT!” That time he bellowed and she gasped and knew he meant it. Geralt wasn’t one to result in violence and even now he would not raise a hand to her even if he wanted to and felt like she deserved to be pushed around a bit. “I will pack up your shit and take it to your mother’s, get the fuck out of my house and my life. I do not ever want to see you or talk to you ever again. If you approach me again I will ignore you and tell everyone else to ignore you. I also swear to any god listening that if you try to go to the police and say I abused you I will actually physically hurt you this time. Now, leave.” 

Yennefer whimpered and reached for Geralt who pulled away violently and shrunk. She withered at that and looked at her feet before she turned and darted from the house in loud sobs and tears. Geralt felt as if his chest was lightening and he took a deep breath to calm himself down. That was the first time he soberly felt like hurting someone but was glad he had the self control to not. Nothing good would have came of it if he had hurt her anyway. 

The man turned towards the dishes and decided that was the best route to start. After that, he would pack everything of Yennefer’s up and drop it on her mother’s doorstep. Now, it was really time to heal.

~ ~ ~

Three weeks had passed and Geralt had felt himself getting into a new routine. He had sought out a therapist and started to go twice a week for some intensive sessions to eventually heal everything that had happened. Tissaia was one that Triss had suggested. She was known to help abuse survivors and was very good at what she did. After the first session, Geralt already had felt lighter and much better.

Jaskier had texted him once within that time when he had gotten to the rehab center and was told he could not have his cell phone. So, he had quickly sent Geralt an I love you but they are taking my cell phone away text before he was radio silent. Geralt had called and finally got an address so he could at least write Jaskier a letter. It had taken the receptionist a bit of convincing but she finally broke. 

The man had decided going to the gym was also beneficial. Any time he was not at work, with his therapist or elsewhere, he was at the gym and was slowly losing what little pudge he had built up from lack of gym and eating properly. Let’s face it, Geralt had broken his no carbs rule for so long it had taken a toll on his body. 

It really didn’t take too long for him to slowly lose that extra weight around his middle and he was back to all hard muscles and six pack abs.

Geralt was also using his down time to write down all of his issues to take to Tissaia on the days he was with her for an hour at a time. Most were issues of past abuse by his first dominant and also Yen. Just thinking of her made Geralt angry and seething. Though, he took those instances and used the punching bag at the gym as if it was her. He just would never tell anyone he was thinking of beating up his ex girlfriend on a punching bag. People may think differently of the rather gentle giant. 

~ ~ ~

Jaskier was not happy with being in the rehab facility. To him, it looked like another hospital just less beepy machines. Still smelt of bleach and lysol and sometimes sickness. The halls and floors were the ugly pastel greens and blues that hospitals seemed so fond of and the rooms were little and so sterile looking with their uncomfortable white sheets. He had quickly texted Geralt when they said they were taking away his phone so he could have time to heal. Though, thankfully his father had gotten them to agree to letting him have dandelion and he sat on the bed most days and strummed lightly on the guitar.

His days were filled with horrible tasting food (and missing Geralt’s amazing cooking skills), therapy and sitting in his room alone and strumming quietly. There had been a few people in there that knew who he was and a few fan girls. He had been as nice as he possibly could but also reminded them he was there to get better as well so they left him alone when they realised he was not going to be playing to their fancy anytime soon.

Therapy for Jaskier consisted of talking about why he started drugs, what they did for him and how to cope without them. A journal was one which at first Jaskier used the first few pages to fill with song lyrics until the therapist read it and chastised him for using it for song lyrics and not his feelings. Jaskier had quite frankly told her his feelings go into his songs so it was not defeating the purpose at all. In fact, it was helping in many ways.

When the first letter appeared, Jaskier was surprised he had gotten mail at all. His father had said he would visit on the family day about half way into his stay but he didn’t expect any mail. Though, when Jaskier got the letter and that familiar cramped handwriting of Geralt’s was present his heart leapt into his throat and he ran back to his room to read it in peace and isolation. 

Jaskier tore open the envelope; careful to not ruin the letter and pulled the paper out. He instantly smelt cloves and cinnamon and his heart melted. 

Dear Julian,

I hope this letter receives you well. I have started to see a therapist for all of my underlying issues and I feel like maybe it will be helping. If you aren’t, I suggest you see one too. Please know that I have kicked Yen out of my life for good. She was lying and was not pregnant, like you said. I feel as if a weight has lifted off my chest and I can’t wait until you return from rehab. 

My house feels empty and quiet without your loud voice and music floating through the air. I have actually gotten to the point I play one of your albums just to fill the loneliness. Triss sends her love as does Pavetta and Ciri. Ciri says to get better and she drew you a picture which is attached to the letter. Write me if you can. 

All the love,

Geralt.

Jaskier laughed softly and turned the page to see a picture of Jaskier drawn poorly by the six year old girl. She had drawn him on a stage with a microphone. There were many shapeless people in the crowd and then what looked to be Geralt in the background with her cheering. The top in sloopy child’s handwriting wrote “get better uncle jaskier” and Jaskier really felt the tears pour out of his eyes as he laughed happily and hugged the picture to his chest. 

At that moment, he felt the twinge of ache every time he had gotten high. That twinge of when he needed the cocaine and how it would take away the pain. Jaskier knew this pain was a good pain though and he ignored it before he asked the receptionist to get him a piece of tape so he could happily display the picture his niece had drawn him! She obliged happy to see him actually showing personality instead of being a recluse that only talked during therapy. Jaskier rarely went to group therapy and when he did; he never talked. 

Jaskier hung the picture above his bed and smiled before he pulled out a piece of paper and his pen to write Geralt back.

Geralt,

Thank you so much for the amazing letter and picture! Give Ciri all my love and tell her she is my little doll. I miss you so much and can’t wait to get out of here. I do see a therapist almost daily as well as group therapy but that is a bunch of sad individuals talking about how horrible their life is. I can’t relate because even when I was on drugs, my life was great. I was stupid for using drugs to mask how I felt about you and what happened when we should have worked those issues out together. 

I am glad you are seeing someone to talk about your own trauma and I hope it helps you heal. My father will be visiting soon and I will breech getting the restraining order rescinded. I will let you know how that goes when the day comes. I am sorry I can’t talk to you on the phone and hear your voice but they have my phone under lock and key. Trust me, I went looking and got in trouble! Their food is horrible and I feel like I am still stuck in a hospital.

Please give Triss my love back as well. Also, I’ve put on ten pounds since I have been here. I fear my clothes won’t fit by the end of it but in the other sense. Their food is incredibly fattening. I guess that’s what happens when you have a bunch of skinny drug addicts? 

Hopefully after this we can heal together? 

Love you lots,  
Jaskier

Jaskier folded the piece of paper and stuck it into an envelope. He wrote his patient ID and the address for here on it as well as Geralt’s name and address in his own scrawling handwriting that almost looked too feminine to be coming from him. He took it to the receptionist and presented it proudly as he grinned at her. She smiled and took it from him to put in the outgoing mail box.

“I haven’t seen you smile since you have arrived here. Who wrote you?” She asked and he grinned. 

“My boyfriend.” He said triumphantly as she raised an eyebrow curiously. 

“A boyfriend?” She asked and he nodded. 

“Yup! I am just so happy he wrote to me!” He grinned and turned on his heels to go back to his room. Lunch would be in an hour and after that would be group. Today just maybe he would actually talk? 

~ ~ ~

Two and a half months in and Jaskier had gained all of his previous weight back. He no longer looked as if he was dying and had color to his face. His hair was still long as was his beard since they did not allow anything sharp due to some people being suicidal. He didn’t care, he would clean up once he left.

Today, he was nervous due to it being family day. Jaskier had written to Geralt almost everyday and Geralt back. They exchanged so many letters that Jaskier had a small shoebox full of them. Sometimes pictures drawn by Ciri were accompanied by the letter. All of those got hung up on his walls and he was quite happy with them. 

Jaskier waited patiently by the waiting room as family’s started to file in. He bounced on his heels lightly in a nervous fashion. At least he wasn’t craving to get high. It was one of the first times in months that cocaine wasn’t the first thought to make his problems go away. Instead, he did his breathing exercises and waited. When the door opened and his father stepped out, Jaskier felt his breath leave as he hurriedly ran to him and wrapped his arms around the taller and older man.

Julian Alfred Pankratz Sr. was tall and thin. He stood just a few inches taller than his son. He had a salt and pepper beard that was kept trimmed close and what was once the same mousy brown hair was fading to shades of grey. His eyes were blue, soft, and king behind black rimmed glasses as Jaskier looked up and smiled happily at him, “I’m so glad you made it!” He said and the man chuckled lightly. 

“There was an accident so we were delayed. Julian, you are looking so much better!” He ran a hand over his son’s frame, “you’ve put the weight back on and you don’t look as if you are a ghost!”

“I feel better,” Jaskier admitted softly, “I’m just glad they let me have my guitar. I would have died without it.” He shot his father a knowing grin. The older Pankratz rolled his eyes knowing exactly how Jaskier was if he couldn’t work on his creative outlets. 

“Now, why don’t you show me your room? We can sit and talk privately?” Jaskier nodded and lead his father through the halls and down to his room. He opened the door and turned on the light. There were clothes strewn about, the notebook on his desk, some paper cups with water still and the three pictures all depicting Jaskier with Geralt and Ciri doing something on the wall above his small twin bed. 

The older man hummed and stepped inside as he shook his head, “still as messy as ever,” Jaskier shrugged. 

“Makes it feel lived in and not just some sterile hospital room. Makes me depressed.” He explained as his father leaned and stared at the pictures.

“What are these?” Jaskier turned red and cursed himself for not taking them down. 

“Those are from Geralt’s niece… She's 6 and a huge fan. I met her once and adored her.” He explained quietly, “G-geralt has been writing me since I have been in here…” He trailed off as Julian turned and frowned at Jaskier. 

“There is a restraining order.” He pulled out his phone quickly and Jaskier grabbed it. 

“No! No I want to talk to him.” Jaskier pleaded, “please… Just will you listen?” Julian sighed and put his phone away before Jaskier flopped onto the bed and his dad onto a chair as he turned it towards him. 

“Alright explain. All I know is that man nearly choked you to death and raped you. After that, you spiraled into a world of drugs and almost died on me! Julian you are my only family and I would have died myself if I'd lost you that day!”

“The drugs had nothing to do with Geralt.” Jaskier stated flatly, “well, maybe not totally but the fact is he didn’t force me to get on drugs. The girls I was hanging around had them and they offered. I wanted to feel better that was all. I can’t blame the drug use on anyone but me. I could have said no. I could have found different ways to cope with everything.” Jaskier explained as he wrung his hands in front of him.

“Dad, Geralt isn’t the evil person that you think he is. He’s been security for our family for what 10 years?” He asked curiously. “From what I know when he bought the company White Security was already your security firm and he just took it over. When I went on tour, you requested Geralt personally to be my bodyguard. You knew he was a gentle and kind man. You knew he would do whatever it took to protect me,” Jaskier stated with a frown. When the older man went to talk, Jaskier held up a hand to stop him, “not done.” He said as he continued. “I fell for him. He treated me very well when we were together. The night he choked and… hurt me he was drunk. In the six months we were practically living together I had never seen that man take more than one or two small glasses and he never got drunk. Geralt had never once raised his voice or hit me in anger. What happened shouldn’t have and we both know and understand that.” Jaskier took a deep breath again.

“But I love him and he loves me. I want to be with him and I will go to the judge and rescind that restraining order myself the minute I am out of here. You can not keep me locked in this god forsaken building the rest of my life!” He shook the brown hair from his eyes as it fell to either side, “so, either you will rescind it for me and let me live my life with him or I will. The minute I am released from this place, he will be here to pick me up and we can start our life again.”

“Julian.. He abused you. Why would you go back to an abuser?” The older man asked, “I had a PI look into him. He is into that BDSM community. Actually quite well known. He’s a known past abuser!”

“Not a past abuser. Any time he had ever laid a hand on someone it was consensual! There is a difference and yes I know he is in the BDSM community. What do you think we did together? Our sex was kinky and loud and rough,” Jaskier felt his face grow bright red. Blue eyes looked at his father and noticed the same, “he spanked me, left marks on me and I enjoyed every single minute of it.” Jaskier finally admitted softly, “what we did was safe and consensual. Anytime I was nervous or wanted to stop, he stopped instantly. Anytime I got scared? He comforted me and helped me through it. What you think happens in the BDSM community is completely different than what actually happens. Geralt was drunk and we were both stupid. I shouldn’t have allowed him to have sex with me when he was that drunk. Neither of us consented under the right pretenses that night. I am talking with my therapist on what happened on top of the drug use. Geralt is seeing a therapist himself over everything that has happened. Maybe you just need to talk to him yourself?” Jaskier offered. 

“Call him and meet up for coffee. Let him explain what happened. Please, for me. No matter what, I will be going back to him. It is what I 100 percent want. He isn’t forcing me into anything at all. In fact, as the submissive I get more say over anything. He may have control but I am the one who can break said control.” 

The older man relented and sighed, “fine I will call and set up a time to have coffee with him,” he grumbled faintly, “but if he ever hurts you again I will have his ass thrown in jail alright?” Jaskier nodded happily and smiled.

“Deal, dad.”

~ ~ ~

Geralt’s phone rang the next day as he was eating breakfast. It was a number he did not recognize but he answered it in hopes it was maybe Jaskier who had snuck off a phone or sometime. “Geralt White how can I help you?” He answered monotone and as professionally as possible.

“Mr. White, this is Julian Pankratz Sr. I saw my son yesterday.” Geralt felt his chest tighten and only thought of the worst.

“I’m sorry I won’t write to him again. I can’t help it, I just care about him so much I… I will gladly take any punishment, even jail time,” he rambled before the older man cut him off. 

“That won’t be necessary. Julian explained everything. He suggested I invite you out for coffee so we can talk. Are you free today?”

“Y-yeah anytime really,” Geralt murmured as if he was in a haze.

“Good, meet me at the coffee shop on 5th and Cedar. Can you do that at noon?” Geralt nodded before he replied. 

“Oh! Yeah I know that one. M-meet you there Sir…” He hung up and stared at his phone with wide eyes. 

~ ~ ~

Geralt had decided to drive Roach and parked her in a spot far from the entrance that hardly anyone parked in. He was about five minutes early and entered to see the older man had not made it just yet. He quickly went and grabbed a black coffee before he settled down to wait.

Mr. Pankratz walked in shortly after and ordered himself a latte of some sort before he slid into the seat across from Geralt, “Mr. White.” He stated faintly, “so please explain everything to me.” Geralt cleared his throat and literally let everything fall. He went from the time he had been a young teen to when he finally left Vesemir and had bought White Security. How he had did his best to not fall for Jaskier but how it just happened and how much he loved him and ended with:

“What I did was incredibly wrong. I know that and I never meant to hurt him. I won’t ever hurt him again. I am seeing a therapist who is helping me work through all my feelings and emotions that I just let bottle up until it exploded…”

“Yes, my son said that no matter what he was coming back to you. From what I can tell though, you seem to love him don’t you?”

“Very much Sir, with every fiber in my body I love Jaskier.” Geralt admitted. “I was miserable without him and I worried everyday. I had to stop myself from calling him every single day and it hurt. To see and watch him fall and get into drugs and be miserable on TV… I felt like it was my fault,” Geralt explained. “I hope you can see that everything I feel for him is genuine. I don’t want to hurt him.”

“I can see that. Julian is dead set on being with you so I am rescinding the restraining order. I also am under the impression you will be picking my son up from rehab?” Geralt turned bright red. 

“Jaskier kept asking in letters. I told him I wouldn’t unless you were okay with it.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I am not okay with this relationship but I have no choice in the matter it seems. It seems my son will do whatever he wants and whenever he wants and I have to live with that. So, you can go and get him when the time comes.” The older Pankratz finally said, “just know if I hear any wind of you hurting him intentionally or raping him or whatever it is again I will have your ass on a platter and I will ruin your company and everything you have worked for. Got it?” Geralt gulped and nodded. 

“I will hand myself over gladly on a platter. No questions asked. Thank you,” he murmured and they stood to shake hands before the older man was gone. Geralt felt his breath leave and a small twinge of a smile showed on his lips.

Maybe it wasn’t full supportive but at least he could see and talk to Jaskier without the fear of being thrown in jail now. Things really were looking up for the two of them.


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier gets out of rehab. Geralt has a surprise for him and they visit Ciri again.

When Jaskier had gotten his release date, he had begged to use the phone and was granted use to call Geralt. Geralt answered and Jaskier gasped, “oh so glad to hear your voice!” He squeaked, “I can’t talk long. I get out on the 4th at 8 AM. Can you be here?” He asked softly as he twirled the phone cord in his hand. 

“Yeah I will be there and happily waiting.” Geralt looked at his calendar and noted that the 4th was only a week away. His heart skipped a beat and he smiled as he turned to the table he was sitting at. Pavetta was cleaning up dinner and Duny was off working on whatever work he needed to and Ciri was sitting next to her “uncle Geralt” drawing another picture for her “uncle Jaskier”. He pulled the phone away gently and said, “Ciri, Jaskier will be home in a week. Wanna say hi?” She gasped and dropped her crayon and took the phone.

“Uncle Jaskier?” She asked timidly and Jaskier felt his heart melt as he smiled into the phone. 

“Hi baby doll! Are you visiting with grumpy uncle Geralt?” He cooed and she giggled. 

“Will you come see me?” She asked, “I miss you. Mommy misses you,” she stated happily and Jaskier almost died of cuteness. 

“First thing I will do, okay?” He said gently, “I love your pictures, they are hanging up on my wall.”

“Uncle Geralt said you had to get better. Are you sick? Did you get better?” Ciri asked curiously as she crawled into Geralt’s lap. Geralt put a hand around her waist to steady her as she leaned against his hard chest.

“I was very sick. I am much better and can leave the hospital now. So I will see you in a week okay? Can I talk to uncle Geralt again baby doll?” She nodded and handed over the phone as she snuggled closer to Geralt. Geralt smiled and took the phone back.

“I love you,” he murmured into the cell phone as he hugged Ciri tightly to his chest, “we all miss you. See you in a week?”

“A week. Don’t be late or I will be upset!” Jaskier laughed, “tell them I love them and I love you too.”

“Love you uncle Jaskier!” Ciri called as Geralt hung up the phone. Pavetta turned and smiled as she dried her hands.

“I’m so glad you guys could make up,” she said happily. “Alright Ciri its bath time then bed okay?”

“Awwe but uncle Geralt!” She cried and clung tightly as Geralt tried to sit her down.

“Uncle Geralt has to go get ready for Jaskier to return. The faster you go to bed the faster Jaskier can visit okay?” She nodded and climbed off his lap as he ran a hand through the light blond locks. Pavetta gave a happy smile and hugged her cousin before she pulled Ciri off. “I am leaving! Thanks again for dinner!” He called.

“See you next sunday!” Pavetta called back as Geralt left through the front door. It had become a ritual. Every sunday Geralt had dinner and stayed until it was Ciri’s bedtime. They had all gotten very close and Geralt actually enjoyed their company. Now to get through one more week before he got to see Jaskier. 

~ ~ ~

The week was a blur but Geralt was quite happy to eventually be on the two hour drive in his SUV to pick up his lover. In the back seat lay a brand new guitar case which held a Gibson limited edition les paul called blueberry burst. It was an electric guitar that had caught Geralt’s eye in a window. It had cost him just over 2600 dollars and to him it was well worth it. It was a present for Jaskier’s release from rehab.

He pulled into the rehab’s parking lot and parked in a visitor’s spot before he stepped out and started for the entrance. It was only ten minutes until 8 and he was ready. When he entered, he smiled at the woman at the counter, “I am here to pick up Julian Pankratz. He gets released at 8?” She looked at the clip board and looked up at him over glasses. 

“Name?”

“Geralt White.” He pulled out his ID and handed it over. She looked it over and made a face but nodded. 

“Sign here.” She stated and he did so. She handed back his ID and let him through the locked doors. Jaskier had been right. This place had more of a hospital feel than an actual hospital. 

Geralt’s golden eyes landed right on Jaskier who was sitting in the waiting room. The man had all his bags packed and dropped them when he saw Geralt. Geralt grinned as Jaskier ran to him and flung himself at him.

The taller man caught him and spun him around as their lips meshed together and they kissed. Jaskier flung his legs around and made Geralt hold him off the ground. Though, that was more difficult now that Jaskier had gained all the weight back and maybe an extra five or so pounds. “I missed you, oh I missed you,” Jaskier murmured in between kisses as Geralt groaned and held on fast. 

“Same, so much,” Geralt mumbled back before they pulled away and Geralt was sitting Jaskier back on the floor, “you ready?” He asked and Jaskier gave a happy nod. He waved at everyone who had been watching this as Geralt helped pick up the bags. 

They left the rehab center and Geralt opened the boot of the SUV and threw the bags inside. “I have something for you,” he said and opened the door to the backseat of the SUV and pulled out the guitar case. Jaskier felt his eyes widen and he opened it and his mouth dropped. 

“I..Is this… Oh god Geralt!” He almost dropped it but quickly put it back in the case and put it back in the backseat before he was flinging himself at Geralt again. He knocked his lover into the side of the large SUV and their mouths were on one another again. Jaskier was just so incredibly happy as he kissed Geralt. Geralt moaned happily against his lips and pulled away. 

“I saw it a few days ago in a window. I thought you would like to add it to your collection?” Jaskier nodded and smiled happily. 

“Yeah, I would.” Jaskier said gently as he ran around to jump into the SUV as Geralt climbed in as well. “Now let's go!” He said happily as he bounced in the seat. Geralt grinned, “you hungry?”

“Of course I am hungry! If you had to eat that slop like I did you would be hungry as well!” Jaskier replied and Geralt laughed loudly. 

“Alright we will stop and get something to eat. We will be going to Pavetta and Duny’s tonight for dinner. It has become a routine. I go every sunday. Plus, Ciri is very happy to see you. Oh, here.” He pulled out a picture that was in the middle console. Jaskier opened it and laughed at it. It was a table and all of them all around it drawn in that same scratchy way the 6 year old drew.

“Oh this is adorable! I love her!” He held it to his chest and sighed a bit as he smiled at Geralt who smiled back as they headed out. 

~ ~ ~

The rest of the drive home was peaceful. Jaskier wasn’t chattering like he normally did but he did make sure a hand was on Geralt in one way or another. If Geralt was driving with one hand, he had his hand wrapped around it. When he had both hands on the wheel, a hand was on his lover’s knee and the silence was nice and comforting to both.

Geralt pulled into his drive and parked the SUV in the garage. The first thing Jaskier grabbed was the guitar and slung it over onto his back as Geralt started to unload bags. “Take your time getting settled again.” Geralt said quietly, “no rush really.”

“Coming from Mr. everything must be put in its place?” Jaskier gasped, “what happened to you?”

“I got my lover back.” Geralt stated and Jaskier turned red at that and smiled proudly as he nodded. 

“Yeah, you did.” 

He moved to put the guitar in the office. It had been rearranged slightly but it was in the same state it had been before Jaskier left. Jaskier put the guitar against a wall ever so gently and moved back to help Geralt lug his four bags of stuff up the stairs. “I will have to go back to my apartment to get more clothes but this will do for now,” he admitted softly. “And get my car again if you don’t mind?”

“Of course, we can go any time,” Geralt said as he sat the bags in a corner near the closet. Jaskier turned and grabbed Geralt as he pulled him close and started to kiss him gently. 

“I love you. I love you…” Jaskier murmured over and over again as Geralt let him kiss his face and neck and chest even as he rubbed hands up and down his body. “I need you… Please Geralt?” He questioned, “will you take me to bed?” Geralt was red and cleared his throat a bit as he shifted.

“I...I don’t wanna hurt you,” Geralt admitted. 

“You won’t. I know you won’t.” Jaskier tried to soothe as he ran his hands down and one grasped Geralt between his legs. Geralt twitched slightly as Jaskier started to rub him into hardness. Geralt groaned faintly as Jaskier slowly moved to his knees and looked up at Geralt with blue eyes. “I need you,” he murmured again as he slowly opened the belt buckle. Geralt worried his lip slightly as he watched as Jaskier fumbled but got the button opened and slowly unzipped his pants.

Jaskier happily mouthed at the hardness that was peaking out in the tight red boxers his lover wore. Geralt groaned softly and fisted his hands at his sides as he tried not to grab at Jaskier and push him further onto his hard cock. Jaskier didn’t mind as he pulled the boxers away and the large cock flopped out. “Oh… oh it has been so long.” Jaskier licked his lips as he pulled back the foreskin and started to lap at the small bead of precum that was pearling on the tip. Jaskier just moaned happily at the taste and happily swallowed it before he pulled the cock between his lips.

Geralt groaned and stood as still and stiff as he could. His hands were clasped in his shirt as he held tightly. No, he wanted Jaskier to make all the moves and to be the one initiating. Geralt refused to hurt Jaskier ever again. 

Jaskier swallowed and it took a few tries but was soon able to take all of Geralt’s hard cock down his throat and he happily moaned. The vibrations made Geralt groan as he looked down at the way the mouth worked his cock. His cock throbbed faintly and pulsed on his lover’s tongue as Jaskier worked him up and down.

The man put his hands on Geralt’s hips as he started to eagerly bob up and down. At one point, he gagged and Geralt stepped away slightly as Jaskier tried to grasp, “no, no I’m okay it's just been so long since I have sucked your cock,” Jaskier said as he panted and licked his lips. “I love your taste. I love the feeling, just having to get used to it again. Please, don’t pull away.” Jaskier begged and Geralt nodded and stepped closer again. Jaskier sighed and happily swallowed him back down his throat.

Geralt went to grasp his lover’s head but dropped his hands quickly as he had brought them up. Jaskier felt this and went to grab his hands before he put them on his head. Geralt grunted, “no.” He mumbled faintly as he pulled his hands away, “can’t…” Jaskier sighed around the cock and pulled away as he looked up at him faintly through lidded blue eyes. 

“Yes you can,” Jaskier stated as he looked up at him, “you won’t hurt me. I love you.” At that, he swallowed again and Geralt held fast not clasping against his head at all and not forcing the movements he wanted. He would leave his hand upon Jaskier’s head but Jaskier still had all the control. Jaskier just admitted defeat but he continued the torture until Geralt was rocking back and forth and was soon moaning loudly.

Jaskier kept up his ministrations until Geralt couldn’t help but thrust a few times and was soon shooting his load down Jaskier’s throat. Jaskier had put his hand in his own pants and was fisting his cock as the cum shot down his throat and he groaned as his own hips stuttered and he came into his hand with a happy moan. 

Jaskier gulped faintly and pulled off as he licked and cleaned up Geralt’s now softening cock. Geralt stepped away to put himself back in his pants as Jaskier stood and wiped his soiled hand on his pants. “Maybe we should bathe?” He asked and Geralt nodded in agreement as he smiled at him.

Jaskier quickly stripped and left his clothes laying on the floor. Geralt followed suit and followed to the bathroom. This time, there was no lilac and gooseberries scented anything but Jaskier’s favorite shampoo and body wash was instead in its place. Alongside Geralt’s fancy and expensive soap he used. Geralt started the bath and poured in some bath salts as Jaskier grabbed towels to set out for the two. He then walked up and pulled Geralt into a hug against his chest. Geralt stayed still and smiled as he held on as well and then turned in his arms and kissed him happily on the lips.

“I have missed this,” Jaskier murmured against his lips gently.

“Same, oh so much… Everything about you.” He admitted softly. They shared gentle kisses as the water cooled with them in it. Once it was cold and they were pruny, they both got out. Both wrapped each other in the fluffy white towels and dried each other off happily. Jaskier made sure to kiss and touch every inch of his lover’s body. Even his fingers traced over the brand on his left side. Geralt tensed his muscles but said nothing as Jaskier touched and felt.

Once they were dry, and Jaskier was fully satisfied at touching Geralt, they got dressed. It was still early before they would be going to Duny and Pavetta’s so Geralt offered to take Jaskier downstairs to watch TV together. Jaskier happily went with him; humming as he clung to his lover as they went down the stairs.

~ ~ ~

When 5 PM hit, they got into Roach and Geralt started the ferrari and pulled out quickly. He drove the short drive to the nice little house in the suburbs and when they got there, Geralt opened the door for Jaskier. Jaskier happily got out of the car and laced his fingers into Geralt’s. Geralt smiled as they walked up the stairs. Before they could even knock, Ciri had flung open the door and flung herself at the two men. 

“Uncle Geralt! Uncle Jaskier!” She cried happily and Jaskier bent to catch her and stood holding her as he placed kisses all over her cheeks and face. She giggled happily as he hugged her close,

“I missed you baby doll!” Jaskier cooed as Geralt chuckled at his lover with Ciri. They were quite a pair. They stepped inside and Geralt closed the door as Jaskier sat the small girl down and took her hand as she pulled them towards the kitchen where Pavetta was at. 

“Look mommy! Uncle Geralt brought Uncle Jaskier home!” She said happily, “and he's not sick anymore!” Pavetta smiled and looked to the three of them.

“I see that. Nice to see you,” she said softly and moved to hug Jaskier who hugged back. She gave Geralt a gentle hug as well and Geralt kissed her cheek lovingly. 

“I know we are a bit early but Jaskier really wanted to see Ciri.”

“That is alright. Duny is actually at work, there was an emergency so he won’t be here tonight,” she said softly and gave her famous smile, “plus Ciri has done nothing but talk about her uncle Jaskier all day long.” She chuckled a bit, “actually her teachers told me that is all she's talked about in class too.” Ciri made a face. 

“Some kids said I was lying when I said my uncle was married to my uncle Jaskier,” she said as Jaskier rose an eyebrow and looked to Geralt who shrugged lightly. Jaskier just rolled with it and bent on his knees so he could crouch to her level.

“Well, don’t let them hurt your feelings. You know I am with your uncle Geralt.” He murmured faintly and pulled her close. “Though we aren’t exactly married…” Jaskier said and looked up at Geralt who just shrugged again and she made a face. 

“But you two love each other right?” She asked and looked between them and then to her mom. “My mommy loves my daddy and so they are married. Why aren’t you married?” Jaskier sighed softly and worried his lip. 

“We had.. Some problems. We do love each other and I am still your uncle Jaskier no matter what, alright?” She nodded and hugged him tightly, “and when we do get married you will be our beautiful little flower girl!” She grinned and looked up at Geralt before pointing. 

“You better marry him so I can wear a pretty dress!” She then ran off and Geralt started to laugh as did the other adults. 

“Yes you should marry me only because Ciri wants to wear a dress!” Jaskier chortled and Geralt snorted as Jaskier stood up with a grunt. 

“Well, we don’t know where the next year or two will take us.” Geralt stated and shrugged a bit. Pavetta chuckled. 

“She went to a wedding last year.” Pavetta said softly, “and she was so jealous her cousin got to be the flower girl. She pouted the whole time.”

“Well, if we get married she is first on my list!” Jaskier stated proudly as Geralt snorted.

“Not like we have another choice but I would pick her as well. Though, how about we drop the marriage talk until we get our shit together?”

“Geralt! There is a child!” Jaskier chastised him quietly, “don’t use such foul language!”

“She is in the other room.” He said softly and sighed as Pavetta rolled her eyes.

“You two sure fight like you are married. Ciri! Wash up!” She called as she turned to start putting plates out, “I made Italian style pizza I hope that is alright?” When both men nodded, she pulled out the pizza and placed it on the stove to cool. 

Ciri came back in and showed her hands to them all and Jaskier scooped her back up, “you are good baby doll!” He cooed happily. She giggled and Jaskier kissed her face again as he held her close and settled in a kitchen chair with her in his lap as Geralt settled next to the two as Pavetta cut the pizza up. 

She plated pieces up and smiled, “okay, Ciri in your seat.” She said softly as Ciri made a noise but obliged her mother sitting right next to Jaskier. Jaskier was happy the girl was so attached to him because he absolutely adored her and the fact he was gone for months and she stayed this attached made his heart warm and fluttery.

They ate with Ciri talking about school, her friends, and other things while the adults listened and interjected when they needed to. Once she had stopped talking as she picked off the toppings of her pizza, Jaskier looked to Pavetta.

“How are you doing? It's been a while.” She smiled gently.

“Yes it has. Work has been rough for Duny. I am working long hours but it’s worth it.” She said gently, “sometimes Ciri has to stay with a babysitter…” 

“I would babysit!” Jaskier said happily, “anytime. Please it would be such an honor!”

“Oh, no I wouldn’t want to impose…” she murmured, “and you will be busy with going on tour soon right?” She asked and Jaskier made a face.

“Well yes and no… My tour was delayed and I go talk to Eist on Monday about when we will set up new dates.” He explained, “it could be a few months before I actually go and well, I’m not currently writing and have nothing to do especially when Geralt is working or the like so why not? I can pick her up from school on the days that you need a babysitter and either bring her here or to Geralt’s…” He looked at Geralt and Geralt nodded faintly.

“I wouldn’t mind having Ciri around…” He murmured and leaned forward, “she won’t be allowed upstairs,” he hissed in his lover’s ear who flushed and smiled with a nod.

“Of course,” he said happily as Pavetta sighed.

“Well, what would you charge?” She asked and Jaskier got wide eyed.

“That is offensive! I would not charge my family! To watch my beautiful baby niece!” He said as he looked at the girl who was listening intently. Pavetta smiled even bigger. 

“Alright, I will give you a list of days and you can let me know when you are free.” She said and Ciri grinned.

“Uncle Jaskier will be watching me?” Pavetta nodded and she flung her arms up, “yay!” She cried, “then you can come to my school and I can show you off!” She giggled and Jaskier grinned.

“Of course baby doll!” He said as he patted her beautiful curly blond hair. Geralt shook his head and sighed.

“Are you okay with this?” Pavetta asked nodding to the two as Geralt grunted. 

“He will do what he wants no matter what I say so even if I said no there would be a chance I would come home to Ciri in my house anyway.” Geralt said as he smiled at his lover who was tickling a squealing little girl who finally got up and ran off as Jaskier followed her through the house.

“He adores kids..” Geralt murmured, “our first few weeks together he flat told me he wanted to have a baby.” He snorted, “well, he said he would rather it be my sperm and not his if we went that route but I don’t really want kids.” Pavetta nodded and hummed. 

“He's young yet. Of course he would want a child. At least some men do. Duny and I have tried again but well, I am getting older and it just didn’t work,” she murmured faintly and shook her head a bit, “we just finally gave up.” She smiled as she heard the peels of laughter in the living room between both Jaskier and Ciri. 

“Yes, I think getting to be around Ciri will help.” Geralt murmured happily as he turned to look into the living room. They were both rolling around and Jaskier was on his back and Ciri was on his arms as he tossed her in the air and laughed as he caught the child. Geralt snorted a bit, “she will be tired tonight.” He said and Pavetta nodded. 

“Which always makes things easier. She doesn’t go to sleep easily. Sometimes she still ends up in bed with Duny and me,” she shrugged faintly as she laughed at them. “He really is good with her. Geralt?” He hummed and turned back, “I’m glad you are back with him. Don’t mess it up this time alright?”

“Pavetta, that is the furthest from my mind.” Geralt murmured as they both shared a smile to the sound of a little girl’s happy laughter in the background.


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier just wants rough sex. Geralt is terrified

Jaskier was becoming frustrated. Everytime he tried to lure his lover into bed; Geralt either refused or let Jaskier do all the work. Geralt seemed so scared of hurting Jaskier that he refused to put his hands on him. Which, in turn made the man feel frustrated and sometimes rejected. Sometimes the thoughts of rejection went back to the thoughts of drugs but he would quickly push those thoughts from his mind.

So far, all he could get out of Geralt was a blow job and maybe a hand job. Jaskier was frustrated. He just wanted to feel Geralt inside of him, but he was fighting that idea so hard. Finally, after the fourth night Jaskier had enough. Geralt was brushing his teeth in nothing but a towel and Jaskier was finishing drying himself off.

“Geralt? I want you to fuck me,” he said point blank which caused the older man to cough loudly and spit out the tooth paste. 

“Fuck you?” He asked surprised as he looked at his younger lover. Jaskier had shaved the beard but had left the longer locks that fell against his forehead.

“You heard me. It's been four days and I have been trying and trying to get you to pound my ass into that bed already! You are refusing and frankly your submissive is starting to feel not so loved,” Jaskier said as he crossed his arms, “so?”

“Alright, alright I’m sorry,” Geralt murmured and finished brushing his teeth before he rinsed his mouth and toothbrush off, “go on lets get in bed,” the man didn’t sound too thrilled. 

“Oh yes because you sound like this is such a chore!” Jaskier snapped and frowned, “if you don’t wanna fuck me, fine. I love you and love being with you but our whole start of the relationship was the fact that I have some very specific needs. IE: I need to fuck; a lot.” Jaskier said and Geralt sighed as he moved to wrap his arms around Jaskier and pull him against his chest. 

“Shush, I know.” Geralt murmured faintly, “I have been neglecting because of my own fears. Can you forgive me?” Jaskier just nodded simply against his chest and sighed as they moved to the bed. Both of their towels dropped and Geralt slowly nudged his lover onto the bed.

Jaskier moved and plopped down as Geralt laid over him and started to shower him in kisses as strong hands moved up and down his body. Jaskier happily relaxed and moaned as his body thrummed with the start of his arousal and excitement. Geralt was actually going to do what he asked! He felt his cock twitch at the idea of being manhandled again. 

Geralt pulled away just long enough to grab the lube and nudged his lovers legs open as he started to pour some down his crack and slowly slipped a finger in. “Ooh, tight,” Geralt teased and kissed his lover’s neck as Jaskier moaned and bucked against him. 

“More, harder, faster,” Jaskier pleaded softly, his eyes closing. Geralt just hummed and pressed in a second and then third finger. Jaskier felt his body surge with just a slight hint of pain, but it was so pleasurable. Jaskier was rolling his hips and thrusting against those three fingers as Geralt prepped him to the best of his abilities.

Once he was prepped, Geralt flopped onto the bed and lubed himself up before he patted his hips, “come, ride me,” he murmured and Jaskier raised an eyebrow. Geralt had always said that being ridden was one of his least favorite positions. Mostly because it gave up some semblance of control which he preferred to have at all times in the bed and out.

Jaskier shrugged, just glad that the thick cock was going to be going into his ass so he straddled Geralt. Geralt held his cock up so Jaskier could line up and moaned as he pressed down slowly. Jaskier rocked as he slid down and was soon fully seated on the thick cock. Geralt grunted faintly and let his hands fall and he fisted the bed sheets so he did not grab Jaskier.

Geralt was relenting all control and letting Jaskier take over. Jaskier didn’t really appreciate this but he was just happy Geralt was breaking down about having sex. Jaskier started to thrust up and then back down ever so slowly moaning at every downward thrust. 

Geralt’s eyes were screwed shut and he was doing his best to not grab and work Jaskier hard on his cock as he fisted the bed sheets. Jaskier moaned and decided he would try something else, “Geralt…” He murmured, “Geralt I want you to touch me.” Geralt opened his eyes as he watched his lover take his own hands and start to pinch his own nipples; hard. The nubs hardened quickly and Jaskier was whimpering at each pinch.

“Touch me hard like this. I want to feel you bruise me, mark me,” Jaskier was moaning as Geralt’s gold eyes went wide as he watched. His lover’s cock bobbing between them as Jaskier kept the slow up and down pace he had set on riding Geralt. “Look at what you can do for me. Look what you do to me, baby,” Jaskier crooned as he moaned and bit his lip roughly, “don’t you wanna mark me? Dominate me again?” He begged, “I want it. I want you to spank me, rough me up. I want you to bend me in half and pound me til I see stars, gods Geralt please!” Geralt moaned as he tore roughly at the bedsheets, trying to hold back. 

“No!” The word was ripped from his lips and Jaskier stopped the ministrations and panted as he stopped thrusting and just sat there, his eyes wide. “I can’t. Jaskier I can’t ever bare the thought of hurting you again,” Geralt said between pants, his pupils were large and he looked almost terrified, “I love you so much I can’t lose you again,” Geralt admitted. “Hurting you was the worst thing I could ever do…” Geralt did break loose of the sheets just so he could rub any tears that were forming.

“I would kill myself before I hurt you again. If I hurt you? I wouldn’t be able to live either way…” Jaskier sighed softly. 

“Oh baby. You won’t hurt me. I trust you.” Jaskier said gently as he looked down at his lover. His hands went to his lover’s chest and he started to rub circles to try and soothe the larger man. “You weren’t in your right mind that night, we both know it.”

“Yet you still left me and started doing drugs and you almost died,” Geralt choked out, “I can’t lose you, Julian. I just can’t.” Jaskier felt his heart throb and ache as he smiled sadly and sighed, leaning forward to kiss his lover on the lips. 

“You won’t. I promise you.” Jaskier murmured, “it would take death for us to be separated, got it?” Geralt nodded as Jaskier sat up fully on his cock again and moaned, “now, I am going to ride you til we both cum. Maybe next time you can grip my sides til I am bruised, maybe next time you can toss me around yeah?” Geralt nodded and relaxed as Jaskier started to move again.

He set a very hard and brutal pace, using his hands to balance on Geralt’s large chest. Geralt had gone back to fisting the bed sheets but was rolling his hips and thrusting up moaning loudly as Jaskier rode him.

It wasn’t long before Jaskier was crying out his release as he used one hand to fist himself to orgasm. His hips slowed but he kept rocking as Geralt moaned and started to chase his own orgasm. It wasn’t long before he was spilling into his lover. Once he was done, Jaskier rolled off of him and lay next to him on the bed panting happily as he smiled at Geralt.

“That was good,” he said softly, “I feel complete now. I had your cock in my ass!” Geralt rumbled a chuckle as he pulled Jaskier close and sighed softly. 

“I’m trying, I really am…” He murmured and Jaskier smiled. 

“I know baby, I know.”

~ ~ ~

“So, how are things going?” Triss asked as she nibbled on a fry. Jaskier was sitting across from her in a dark blue tee and torn up blue jeans. They fit him so much better than they had just three months ago.

“Horrible,” he groaned and Triss raised an eyebrow at that. 

“Oh? Please do tell.” She was curious as Jaskier leaned forward and frowned. 

“He won’t fuck me.” She gasped and he went on, “okay he will but he just lays back and makes me do all the work! I had to practically beg him just for that!” He shook his head as Triss clucked her tongue, “he says he doesn’t want to hurt me so he refuses to touch me. He won’t grab my head when I’m blowing him, or my hips when I ride him. Hell, he won’t even turn me onto my stomach and pound me in doggy style! I don’t know what to do. I keep telling him I know he won’t hurt me but it seems all his dominant personality is just… gone.” Jaskier sighed softly.

“I have an idea,” Triss said as a mischievous glint fell in her green eyes. Jaskier grinned as he leaned forward. 

“Oh, please do tell my love,” he purred and she laughed at that as she popped another fry into her mouth and chewed. 

“Alright here’s the deal. Geralt is one of the manliest men I know. He’s also one of the best dominants I know. But, he really does care and love you which is a feat. He saw what he had done and what happened and so he's terrified it will happen again. But, this is what you can do: Appeal to that dominant side,“ she said softly, “when he tells you to do something, tell him no or don’t do it. Give him attitude, be a total brat. I know you have it in you. I have seen it.” Jaskier rubbed his cheek where she had slapped that one night and smirked. 

“Yeah, I know, you fucking slapped me for it you bitch.”

“Well, don’t be such a whiny cocksucking little bitch,” she trilled back and they both laughed loudly. It was great having this friendship with Triss. They had started going out for lunch while Geralt was working. Mostly so Jaskier wasn’t left to his own devices. Geralt still worried he would go back to drugs after all. 

“Maybe after a few times of giving him sass and attitude he will feel it click back into place. Who knows?” Triss stated and Jaskier nodded with a hum.

“I like that idea and I know exactly what to do,” Jaskier grinned his own mischievous grin as she giggled faintly.

“Please keep me updated.” 

“Oh of course my sweets!” Jaskier said and they both ended up giggling together again as they finished their lunch.

~ ~ ~

That same night, Geralt had come home to Jaskier sitting on the floor of the living room writing out song lyrics. He gave a small smile and kissed his forehead. The tall man went to change from his security uniform and groaned when he saw the bedroom floor. It looked like a tornado had passed through. “Jaskier?” He called, “come up here please!” All the clothes on the floor was Jaskier’s. Some of the clothes that were hung up were on the closet floor and the closet door was open and the light on.

Jaskier trotted up the stairs and stood in the doorway, “yes?” He asked innocently enough as Geralt pointed. 

“What in the fuck is this? You know I don’t like messes. Why is my bedroom floor covered in clothes? Did you try every single outfit on?”

“Well, yes I wanted to look nice for Triss.” That was a lie, he decided to ransack the room after he had gotten back from lunch with the dominatrix. Geralt sighed. 

“Clean it up,” he said softly. There was no bite or dominance behind his words just tiredness.

“Mm, no don’t feel like it,” Jaskier chirped and turned away as Geralt groaned. 

“Please, clean up your mess, Julian,” still no bite and Jaskier grinned. 

“Na, you can do it! Unless.. You wanna make me?” Jaskier turned back around and crossed his arms as he tried to goad his lover into his once very dominant role. Geralt shook his head and grumbled. 

“No I will clean it up,” he stated and waved a hand. Jaskier looked shocked and he felt a wave of defeat on him as he sighed and went back downstairs. He pulled out his cell and texted Triss: ‘no go, he didn’t take the bait. Right now he's cleaning his bedroom of my clothes. Before, he would have forced me to pick up then bent me over and spanked me.’

‘Oh poor you. Keep trying, something will click! Just get more and more bratty with him,’ Triss replied and Jaskier smiled as he put his phone away and sat back down on the floor to write. 

That night, they both crawled into bed together. Jaskier was totally naked and Geralt wore a pair of boxers. Jaskier started to grope and rub his lover until Geralt was hard and moaning softly. Jaskier leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. “Geralt, I don’t wanna be on top tonight will you be on top?” He asked shyly and looked up with dark blue eyes. Geralt flushed a bit and gulped.

“O-or we could just cuddle?” He asked softly and Jaskier groaned as he fell back against the bed.

“Geralt, the best cuddling is after we are glowing from sex! I will cuddle you, after you fuck me,” he said as he rolled over and pressed his hardening length against his lover’s thigh, “unless you don’t love me and are not attracted to me anymore?” Geralt felt his eyes go wide and he surged up and soon had them flipped. Jaskier cried out happily and moaned at the fact his lover was on top of him. 

“You know that is not true! I love you. I want you,” he said softly and leaned down to kiss him gently. Jaskier leaned up and kissed back, moaning gently as they parted. 

“I know baby, I know. It’s just been a few weeks and you keep denying being on top. You deny me that one part of our relationship… That dominant and submissive part that I grew to love oh so much. You always said you didn’t do vanilla but that is all we have had.”

“Do you not like it?” Geralt questioned softly.

“Oh baby, I love vanilla especially with you. I just also want to be manhandled. I want you to fuck me til I am screaming. I wanna feel you spank my ass til it hurts and I am red. I want you to pull my hair as you thrust against me from behind. I wanna feel you torture my nipples til I can’t do anything else but cry for release… So much that you just aren’t giving me,” he said gently, “please? I know you won’t hurt me. What can I do to show you I trust you?” 

Geralt sighed and nodded, “alright, I will be on top tonight.” he said softly and kissed him gently, “we will work our way back up to me being rough with you again, yeah?” Jaskier hummed and nodded. 

“Deal!” he said as Geralt grabbed the lube. Jaskier flipped so he was on his stomach with his hips raised in the air. Geralt groaned at the submissive pose and slowly stroked his ass cheeks as he poured the lube between his cheeks. Jaskier just moaned happily as he felt a thumb slowly prod until it slipped in. They had a lot of sex so his body was almost always ready for this.

Soon, the thumb was pulled out and two fingers were pressed in. Jaskier cried out at the intrusion and pushed back happily as they scissored and lubed his insides up nice and good for Geralt. 

Geralt easily prepped his lover and kept up the ministrations until Jaskier was practically putty. Geralt nudged his hip and Jaskier rolled over, opening his legs as far as he could. He watched with half lidded yet very hungry blue eyes as Geralt pulled back his foreskin and slowly rubbed the lube over his cock. Once it was covered, he slowly got between his lover’s legs and pressed forward.

The head of his thick cock easily penetrated and slid in as Jaskier relaxed and moaned happily. Geralt moaned at the feeling as well and slowly thrust forward. Geralt buried himself to the hilt and stilled as Jaskier worked himself around the cock and relaxed til he got used to it again.

Once he did, Geralt pulled out and thrust back in gently making both men moan. Jaskier threw his head back and keened happily as he felt Geralt move. It was slow, methodical but it felt so delicious. There was a burn there that Jaskier had missed. Maybe it wasn’t the hard and brutal pace he was used to but it was a start.

Geralt sped up after a bit but did not grab or manipulate his lover as he normally did during sex. His hands were on the headboard to keep balance as he gently fucked into his lover. Jaskier soon groaned and grabbed at one of Geralt’s hands.

Geralt relented and let his lover move and manipulate his hand as he looked down curious with golden eyes. Jaskier took said hand and slowly put it around his neck. Geralt tried to move it but Jaskier shook his head, “I trust you,” he murmured ever so quietly. “I trust you with every fiber of being I am. I trust you won’t hurt me. Please…” He murmured, “please…” Jaskier didn’t even know why he was begging but he was.

The taller man nodded and squeezed ever so gently. Jaskier groaned at the squeeze and slowly arched against Geralt. Geralt didn’t squeeze any harder but kept his hand around his lover’s neck as he started to go a bit harder. Jaskier pushed a hand between them and grasped his leaking cock as he started to stroke it in time to the thrusts within his body.

It wasn’t long before he was crying out his orgasm and dripping cum down his cock and hand for it to pool between the two. Geralt kept one hand on his lover’s neck and one on the head board as he chased his own orgasm and groaned as he emptied himself within Jaskier. Jaskier just sighed happily and smiled as he felt completely satisfied. It was a start, wasn’t it? Geralt was slowly starting to come back to himself maybe? At least, that was what he hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked please comment and kudo! Thanks!


End file.
